Sasuke In Romance
by Komozaku Natsuki
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto itu sepasang kekasih. 7 tahun lama hubungan mereka, sudah tinggal bersama dan juga direstui. Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang meragukan mereka. "Hubungan tanpa romantisme itu rapuh" Ino yang mengatakannya. Benarkah, hubungan mereka serapuh itu? Naruto ingin mengetahuinya./SasuFemNaru(END)
1. Chapter 1

Memasuki pertengahan bulan Juni, udara mulai menghangat. Ada beberapa pelajalan kaki menggelilingi taman kota bersama anjing peliharannya. Atau ada yang mungkin pergi kepusat perbelanjaan terkenal untuk menambah koleksi pakaian guna persiapan untuk musim panas. Pergi kepantai atau ke kolam renang misalnya? Bukan pilihan yang buruk, bahkan beberapa siswa baik dari menengah pertama juga menengah atas sudah menyiapkan tempat destinasi wisata untuk libur panjang nanti. Setidaknya itu untuk sebagian orang lakukan yang memiliki waktu banyak dan uang tentunya.

Saat orang diluar sana bersenang-senang untuk menyambut musim panas. Naruto harus terjebak ditempat kerjanya. Berjam-jam lamanya dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dimeja kerjanya yang berantakan. Bahkan lebih berantakan dari rekan-rekan sesama devisinya. Buku-buku referensi yang sudah banyak tanda itu menumpuk dikaki mejanya. Bukan hanya ada satu tumpukan tapi tiga sekaligus. Dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dibacanya dibiarkan terbuka dan berserakan diatas meja dan dia membiarkan komputernya terus menyala yang sedang menampilkan jendela kerja _Corel Draw_ _X6_ yang masih putih kosong. Di PC nya tertempel sebuah foto seorang model cantik dengan berbagai pose.

Naruto menengadah, lalu menyingkirkan sebuah majalah yang bercoverkan sang model. Pekerjaannya sebagai _Design Grafis_ yang merangkap sebagai _Ilustration_ memaksanya memunculkan ide bagus untuk konsep 'musiman' sesuai permintaan perusahaan berdasarkan daya jual konsumen yang meningkat gara-gara konsep 'musiman' yang menurut Naruto sangat _mainstreem_. Tapi begitulah bisnis.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa stress, bahkan satu lantai ini mengalami hal sama seperti dirinya. Lantai 7 diperusahaan _fashion_ dengan _brand_ ALICEZ yang sudah terkenal seantero jepang bahkan beberapa negara bagian US tampak suram. Tak banyak yang berlalu lalang, sebagian besar dari mereka memilih duduk ditempatnya masing-masing sambil merutuki kepala mereka yang mendadak karam bak kapal _Titanic_ disamudera beku.

"Divisi yang menangani _Creative Multimedia and Design_ dipertengahan Juni ini telah menjadi divisi paling menyeramkan dengan penghuninya nampak seperti mayat hidup"

Naruto menatap malas pada seorang gadis yang datang ketempatnya sambil membawakan _coffe latte_ lalu meletakannya diatas mejanya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang itu menarik kursinya lalu duduk disamping Naruto yang tengah meneguk minuman yang diberikannya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku Naruto" Senyumnya "Urg! Astaga! Lihat kantung matamu itu" Serunya kemudian yang langsung menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan jari-jarinya yang berkutek manis itu.

Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan temannya itu "Hentikan Ino, atau kuadakan kau kepada _manager_ mu karena bolos bekerja!"

Ino berhenti, lalu tersenyum meremehkan "Kau lupa _manager_ ku siapa, huh?"

"Tentu saja Sai, kekasihmu sendiri. Astaga! Aku melupakan itu" Decak Naruto kesal. dia memutar kursinya lalu menghadap pada PCnya untuk me _minimize_ tampilan aplikasi _Corel Draw_ dan beralih pada web browsernya. Dipencariannya dia mengetik nama seorang model lalu mengklik _image_.

"Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya dia cantik, tapi rambut merah mudanya sangat bertentangan dengan tema musim panas. Sungguh aku sudah mengirimi _e-mail_ pada _manager_ nya, dan dia menolak untuk mengecat rambutnya" Naruto berujar yang membuat Ino memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Ino memutar kursi Naruto sehingga gadis itu menghadap kearahnya "Hei!"

"Ayolah, aku kesini tidak untuk mendengar soal Haruno itu. Tapi ini tentangmu"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak mengerti kearah mata pembicaraan ini.

"Iya. Kau dan kekasihmu. Melihat siapa kekasihmu, kau seharusnya tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan"

"Kalau aku tak memiliki banyak pekerjaan, bagaimana caranya aku membayar sewa apartementku. Kau tahu itu mahal sekali. Dan bulan ini aku kehabisan uang, gajiku ditahan karena _deadline_ yang terlambat. Oh! Astaga siapapun kekasihku, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan"

Ino memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan majalah "Jelas ada, karena kekasihmu adalah Direktur eksekutif" Suara Ino meninggi "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kehabisan uang sementara pekerjaan kekasihmu menghasilkan banyak uang"

Naruto menghela nafasnya "Hubunganku dengan dia dan pekerjaan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya"

Ino mendesah, merasa lelah juga berbicara soal cinta dengan sahabatnya yang sudah dia kenal semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, waktu dimana Naruto menjadi karyawan diperusahaan ini "Bahkan aku selalu ragu kalau kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Direktur Sasuke"

"Kenapa kau ragu? Ini buktinya" Naruto menunjukan sebuah frame foto yang ada diatas mejanya. Sebuah foto sederhana dirinya bersama Sasuke kekasihnya. Foto dimana dirinya dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan yang menggunakan seragam yang sama. Sebuah foto lama yang diambil pada saat mereka menjalani wisuda bersama.

Sungguh Ino tak berpikir itu adalah foto dari sepasang kekasih. Jika hanya berfoto bersama seusai wisuda, dengan pose kaku begitu, tak ada yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka terlihat seperti, yeah ... hanya berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan. Tidak terlalu spesial.

"Jika kau masih ragu, harus kuingatkan lagi, aku dan Sasuke benar-benar sepasang kekasih, bahkan kami tinggal bersama, orangtua kami sudah setuju dengan hubungan kami. Dan jika mau kami bisa menikah besok"Ujar Naruto.

"Itu-pun kalau mau" Naruto menambahkan sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa hubunganmu dengan Direktur sampai bertahan 7 tahun?"

Naruto tersenyum teduh. Mengingat-ingat kembali tentang hal kenapa dirinya dan Sasuke bisa bertahan selama itu "Mungkin karena kami saling percaya"

"Hanya itu? Hubungan memang membutuhkan kepercayaan, tapi keromantisan juga perlu. Sama seperti aku dan Sai" Ino menjelaskan, urat dilehernya-pun sampai berkedut-kedut. Dia jadi lupa sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi dengan respon yang masih sama "Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu Ino. Dia mungkin tak seromantis Sai, tapi aku yakin dia mencintaiku. Sama sepertiku"

Ino mendesah jengkel, dia meletakan kembali majalah diatas meja lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya "Sedinginnya seseorang pasti bisa luluh dihadapan orang yang dicintainya, kecuali jika Direktur tak mencintaimu"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Ino sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak mencintainya. Banyak pula rekan-rekan satu perusahaan mengatakan hal yang sama. Hubungan antara Direktur dan karyawatinya sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi. Bahkan itu sudah diumumkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum Naruto aktif bekerja.

"Kupikir, karena kau adalah kekasih Direktur kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan khusus, maka dari itu banyak pegawai senior yang sudah bersiap untuk membencimu. Tapi yang terjadi malah tidak terkirakan, kau diperlakukan sama, dan sifatmu yang _easy going_ membuat semua orang tak jadi membencimu" Itu yang dikatakan Ino beberapa bulan semenjak Naruto bekerja. Dia masih ingat betul.

"Dan juga kau!" Ino menunjuk Naruto yang melamun mampu membuat gadis yang mendapat gelar 'tomboy' itu berjengit "Kenapa bisa kau begitu cuek saat Hinata si dada besar itu menggoda Direktur secara terang-terangan"

"Karena aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan tertarik" Itu jawaban jujur dari Naruto karena benar adanya. Naruto tak perlu cemburu saat Hinata yang menjadi Sekretaris Sasuke secara terang-terangan dihadapannya menggoda Sasuke. Ada saja kelakuan Hinata dalam usahanya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Tapi semuanya tak berhasil.

"Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita murahan" Ungkap Naruto yang membuat Ino tertawa. Jadi Sasuke menganggap Sekretarisnya murahan selama ini?

"Naruto, harus kujelaskan padamu, hubungan anehmu bersama Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku tidak heran jika esok hari Sasuke menginggalkanmu" Kali ini Naruto mendengarkan. Memandang baik-baik wajah sahabatnya "Kau tahu, Karin dan Suigetsu yang dikenal sebagai pasangan teromantispun bisa berakhir begitu saja saat Suigetsu tergoda oleh wanita lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya bahkan terkesan seperti orang lain bisa bertahan?

Hubungan tanpa romantisme itu rapuh Naruto"

 _Benarkah serapuh itu?_

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu Ino. Sungguh aku tak yakin" Naruto memandang penuh arti pada frame foto dimejanya "Jika seandainya Sasuke benar-benar menginggalkanku, apa boleh buat. Itu haknya, cinta tak seharusnya dipaksakan kan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Ino tak percaya. Benarkan perasaan yang dialami Naruto benar-benar cinta?

"Apa ―kau!"

"Sudahlah Ino, kita tak perlu membahas ini" Ujar Naruto "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu setelah dipindahkan kebagian periklanan?"

"Menarik _sih_ , tidak terlalu buruk juga"

"Naruto!"

Naruto kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapannya. Ino yang penasaran-pun menengokan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Terlihat dimatanya seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ouhh, Gaara!" Naruto membalas Gaara saat pemuda itu terdiri didepannya. Ino sendiri hanya melempar senyum kecil saat bertemu pandang dengan iris jade yang jika dilihat-lihat indah juga.

Ino tidak terlalu mengenal Gaara, yang dia tahu Gaara adalah _Photografer_ perusahaan ini yang memang satu devisi dengan Naruto. Jika diingat kembali, semenjak pengerjaan proyek musim panas, mereka ―Naruto dan Gaara― semakin dekat.

"Kau pasti akan menagih tema musim panas, _right_?" Tanya Naruto sambil memicing yang dibalas senyuman jenaka dari Gaara.

"Kau pasti kecewa, tapi sungguh aku tidak menemukan tema apapun" Ungkap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin benar kedatanganku kemari soal tema. Tapi ada hal yang lain" Gaara berbicara dengan nada yang bersahabat malah terkesan lembut.

"Eh, lalu?"

"Jam makan siang nanti, apakah kau ada janji?" Naruto berpikir sebentar. Lamat-lamat dia melirik Ino yang tengah menatapinya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Rencana Naruto adalah mengajak Ino untuk makan bersamanya di kafetaria, tapi mungkin saja gadis itu lebih memilih makan bersama kekasihnya diluar kantor.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Memang Naruto merasa tak memegang janji dengan siapapun. _Toh_ , kekasihnya-pun tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, makan sianglah denganku. Ada sebuah _Caffe_ yang ingin aku kunjungi. Siapa tahu kita mendapat inspirasi disana" Itu tawaran yang bagus, Naruto mengakuinya dalam hati. Dan tidak ada salahnya dia melepas penat sedikit. Suasana debisi yang suram yang membuat kepalanya ikut menyuram. Jadi Naruto setuju saja dengan tawaran Gaara.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di jam makan siang nanti. Sampai jumpa" Gaara pamit dengan sebuah sunggingan senyum kearah Naruto dan sekilas kearah Ino.

"Wow! Pemuda itu pasti menyukaimu" Seru Ino selepas Gaara sudah tak terlihat atensinya.

"Bodoh, dia hanya rekan kerjaku" Tanggap Naruto. Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi, dan Naruto harus membereskan mejanya dari tumpukan dokumen.

"Psst, psst! Direktur kemari" Ino menyiku pelan pinggang Naruto sambil berbisik ditelinganya. Naruto sendiri teralihkan perhatiannya. Dari arah lift itu Sasuke datang bersama Hinata menuju kearahnya. Ekspresi keduanya tampak berbeda. Hinata dengan senyuman bangganya karena mampu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi tegas yang berwibawa.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia tahu maksud dari Sasuke datang kearahnya.

"Direktur Uchiha" Sapa Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk, Ino-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Diam-diam dia melirik bagaimana ekspresi dari Sasuke.

"Nona Uzumaki," Sasuke berujar dengan suaranya yang rendah. Ino meringis mendengarnya. Kenapa panggilan mereka kaku sekali, bahkan Sai sang _Manager_ nya malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' meski banyak telinga yang mendengar. Ini sungguh ...

Hei, benarkan Sasuke dan Naruto itu pacaran?

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya. Sudah menemukan ide yang bagus?"

Tebakan Naruto benar, pasti soal pekerjaan "Sebenarnya saya belum menemukan konsep yang cocok untuk musim kali ini"

"Dengar, Nona Uzumaki kau harus sadar posisimu sebagai ketua dari tim desain diproyek ini harus bekerja cepat. Kualitasmu diuji saat ini"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantab, ini soal karirnya dibidang desain. Posisi sebagai ketua juga tak lantas didapatkan hanya karena title 'yang lain' tetapi berkat kerja kerasnya-lah.

"Saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi" Begitu ucapnya.

"Bagus," Sasuke memandang dengar arti yang lain saat Naruto berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan _deadline_ nya" Dan Naruto membalasnya lewat anggukan.

"Sasukeee!" Seseorang berteriak melengking sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah Sasuke, setelah dirinya berada tepat disamping Sasuke, dia langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke terkejut saat ada orang lain datang lalu memeluk lengannya, tapi mengetahui siapa pelakunya dia hanya mendesah pendek.

Hinata sendiri terkejut, nyaris berterik tapi dia harus menahan diri. Karena dia tahu siapa yang telah memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan beraninya. Tergelik dari hatinya untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi dari Naruto mengingat gadis itu adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Ino luar biasa terkejut, bisa saja bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Itu menyeramkan, tapi pemandangan orang lain yang memeluk Sasuke juga sama menyeramkan. Dengan cepat dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto? Dia diam. Mungkin gadis itu terkejut, tapi yang paling dominan adalah bingung. Ino jadi merasa heran. Kenapa Naruto terlihat bingung saat kekasihnya dipeluk orang lain? Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu cemburu, minimal menarik rambut merah muda itu?

"Haruno Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Benar, seseorang yang memeluk lengan Sasuke adalah Haruno Sakura sang model terkenal.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, kita bisa makan siang bersama" Ujarnya riang "Tak masalahkan, jika sesama rekan bisnis makan siang bersama?" Sakura bertanya, tapi matanya memandang Naruto dengan ganjil. Yang merasa ada yang ganjil adalah Ino bukan Naruto. Gadis itu tidak terlalu peka dengan kode macam itu.

Sasuke sejenak berpikir sebelum mata kelamnya menatap mata jernih Naruto yang memandanginya dengan diam.

"Tapi aku ingin makan siang hanya denganmu, aku tak ingin ada ikut serta. Tidak ada yang memiliki janji dengan Sasuke kan?" Kali ini Naruto sadar pertanyaan itu untuknya, karena jelas-jelas gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu itu menatapnya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir Nona Haruno, Direktur free saat jam makan siang" Hinata yang paling banyak tahu tentang jadwal Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Namun Sakura tak menghendaki Hinata yang menjawab, jadi dia hanya memandang tajam kearah Sekretaris Sasuke lalu kembali memandang wajah Naruto.

"Jika pertanyaan itu untukku, jawabannya adalah tidak. Direktur tidak memiliki janji dengaku, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain"

"Bagus!" Sakura tersenyum puas. Jawaban ini-lah yang dia ingin dengar "Jadi, Sasuke ayo kita pergi"

"Baiklah" Sasuke setuju dan keduanya bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Naruto, Ino dan Hinata yang masih terpekur ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Sakura sepertinya tahu kau kekasih Direktur" Celetuk Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hei, Naruto! Sepertinya kau harus bersiap diputuskan oleh Direktur. Dilihat dari manapun Nona Haruno lebih menarik darimu" Hinata tersenyum mengejek yang dipandang sengit oleh Ino.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum sedikit miring ke kanan "Percayalah, aku menantikan itu. Saat itu terjadi, aku ingin kau-lah yang menyaksikannya"

"Hubungan hanya sebatas status itu adalah lelucon"

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu bukan karena lelucon, karena ada banyak cara menyampaikan cinta. Sebanyak jumlah manusia didunia ini._

 _Sebanyak itu pula aku percaya dia mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri yang tak orang lain tahu bahkan dirinyapun tak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah melakukan yang terbaik ..._

.

.

.

.

Title : Sasuke In Romance

Rate : T

Warn : Uchiha Sasuke with (Female) Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Original story by K. Natsuki

.

.

.

Apakah ini cocok dikatakan sebagai prolog?

Kalau ditanya inspirasi dari mana buat fict kayak beginian, jawabannya adalah sebuah kalimat dari anime romance. Isinya bilang bahwa hubungan yang terlalu dekat itu sangat rapuh, jika suatu situasi memaksa sepasang kekasih untuk berpisah,besar kemungkinan hubungan mereka akan retak. Gak semua sih kayak gitu, tapi Natsu sendiri merasakannya ... *wah curcol nih orang xixixixi XD

Apakah teman-teman ada yang tertarik?

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

 _tac_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kepedulian

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem! Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

Bagian pertama.

* * *

Suara lonceng terdengar saat Sasuke mendorong pintu _cafe_ bermaterial kaca. _Cafe_ yang terbilang ternama dikawasan distrik elit Shinjuku itu memiliki tema ' _mirror_ ' sehingga dapat dipastikan setiap sudut ruang terdapat kaca yang akan saling memantulkan bayangan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan didalam _cafe_ , kebetulan sekali suasana _cafe_ saat ini sangat sepi dan dia cukup merasa nyaman berada disini. Tak salah tempat ini menjadi _list_ tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu.

Sakura yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, segera menyongsong si pemilik kursi direktur eksekutif di perusahaan. Dia segera mengapit lengan kanan Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis saat mata bak batu obsidian itu memandangnya tanpa arti lebih.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Walaupun dia bertanya, dia tak membutuhkan jawaban 'iya atau tidak' dari mulut Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia segera menyingkirkan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Bersikaplah sedikit lebih normal" Imbuhnya lagi kemudian dia mengambil tempat. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal ―sedikit tersinggung juga. Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak tampan ―juga mapan― dia tak mau repot-repot bersikap manis.

"Kau ini dingin sekali _sih_ " Gerutu Sakura sambil duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Gerutuan yang bisa didengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tapi dia tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah pantulan cermin didepannya. Tema ' _mirror_ ' di _cafe_ ini membuat penglihatannya semakin melebar hingga 360 derajat.

Dengan dipisah satu set meja, dia melihat pengunjung yang sangat dia kenali. Duduk disana saling berhadapan dan mengobrol dengan asik. Saat Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan dalam, rupanya pengunjung itu menyadarinya lewat pantulan cermin juga, jadi mereka saling adu pandang lewat bayangan cermin.

"Sasuke coba lihat, dibelakangmu ada Naruto!" Sakura berseru pelan saat mata hijau krolofilnya menangkap sosok gadis yang dia temui di kantor.

"Aku tahu," Ucap Sasuke datar lalu menyenderkan punggung lebarnya pada kursi. Sesekali dia melirik kembali pada cermin.

"Jadi itu maksudnya, ―ingat tidak, saat dia mengatakan sudah ada janji? Rupanya dia berjanjian dengan pria lain. Sasuke, bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Sakura bertanya bertepatan dengan pelayan datang ke meja mereka. Sasuke tak lantas menjawab, dia terlebih dahulu mengucapkan hal yang ingin dikonsumsinya ―Sakura-pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pria yang bersama dengan Naruto adalah Sabaku Gaara seorang _Photografer_ yang akan memotretmu" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sekali, walau matanya masih awas pada Naruto dan Gaara. Lagi-lagi mereka sangat akrab.

"Kau tidak takut mereka sedang selingkuh?" Sakura bertanya pelan, sesekali dia melirik Naruto dan Gaara lalu beralih kembali pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang bermain ponsel itu harus terganggu dengan ocehan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudku ―kau kan kekasihnya?" Sakura mengambil jeda. Lalu sebuah pikiran terselip dalam pemikirannya "Atau jangan-jangan kau tak mencintainya?"

Tangan yang tadinya aktif menari dilayar _touchscreen_ ponselnya mendadak berhenti dan mata Sasuke menatap lurus pada Sakura. Dalam hati dia berdebar, menantikan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan yakin "Karena kau tak peduli pada Naruto yang jelas-jelas dekat dengan pria lain"

.

.

 **Sasuke in Romance**

Naruto terdiam seperkian detik saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sedikit merasa heran saat melihat sosoknya berada ditempat yang sama dengannnya. Tidak menyangka juga mereka memilih tempat yang sama untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Kebetulan yang menggelikan sebenarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Itu pasti lucu" Gaara menahan tawanya, membayangkan dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa lebar, tak menyadari tangannya telah menepuk-nepuk meja. Tidak terlalu kencang, tapi cukup mengganggu.

"Serius kau akan menjadikan tema kelinci untuk proyek, gara-gara kau tertarik dengan Usagi- _san_ di _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Benar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu gila! Direktur pasti memarahimu" Kelekar Naruto lalu tertawa sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan kanannya "Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang manis ―mungkin. Bukan hal yang menggelikan"

"Hei, Usagi- _san_ tidak menggelikan!" Seru Gaara dengan pipi yang bersemu. Hei, siapa yang tidak malu jika kesukaanmu diaanggap menggelikan.

Naruto hanya mendeklikan bahunya tanda dia tidak peduli. Menyenangkan juga rasanya jika sudah menggoda Gaara. Usia Gaara yang dibawahnya membuat Naruto merasa tak canggung untuk bercengkrama dengan pemuda itu.

Dalam tawanya Naruto melirik, dibalik punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya rupanya pria itu memperhatikannya. Pria itu duduk dengan santai sambil menyeruput _coffe_ -nya juga mendengar ocehan Sakura yang mungkin sedang membicarakannya ―sayup-sayup dia mendengar namanya disebut― Inginnya dia pura-pura tak peduli, tapi sungguh, tatapan mata datar itu seperti membolonginya. Naruto merasa seratus persen tidak nyaman.

"Aku berpikir sesuatu yang sejuk seperti hembusan angin. Panas dan angin itu musim panas" Ujarnya sedangkan Gaara yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Naruto berpikir mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke ataupun Sakura.

"Seperti angin pantai yang meniup dressmu?"

"Ah!" Naruto lalu mendeklik sinis "Ternyata kau berpikiran mesum"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu Naruto" Elak Gaara. Matanya membulat, hidungnya sudah kembang kempis dan Naruto yang melihat itu semua tak bisa menahan tawa. Gaara yang merasa dipermainkan hanya berdecak kesal sebelum mengambil ponsel pintarnya kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

"Lihat" Ujar Gaara sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya "Ini adalah beberapa contoh foto Haruno Sakura, tidakkah menginspirasimu?"

Naruto mengambil ponsel Gaara lalu memperhatikan tampilan layar _touchscreen_ tersebut "Aku sudah banyak melihatnya di majalah" Tuturnya dengan jari yang mengklik salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto berupa sketsa wajah Sakura berupa _fanart_. Merasa tertarik dia lalu mengklik halaman web tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Melihat keseriusan Naruto menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku pinjam dulu ponselmu" Balasnya cepat, bahkan wanita itu tak mengidahkan saat pelayan membawa pesanannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya sehingga kursi bermaterial kayu itu terdorong kebelakang yang menimbukan suara bising. Suara yang menarik perhatian pengunjung _cafe_. Tapi Naruto tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat Gaara memandangnya bingung "Aku mendapatkan ide!" Kelakarnya keras "Terima kasih Gaara!" Ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap rambut Gaara. Lupakan istilah 'mengusap' karena yang dilakukan Naruto adalah mengacak tatanan rambut Gaara, sehingga pemuda itu harus meringis.

"Hentikan! Kau merusaknya!" Ujar Gaara kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya " _Arigatou, nee_ " Cengirnya yang membuat Gaara membuang muka. Semburat tipis merah muda ada dibawah matanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

 **SasuFem!Naru**

Lewat jam 10 malam Naruto memasuki apartementnya yang masih dalam keadaan gelap. Perlahan tangan itu menekan saklar lampu, dan keadaan apartement itu tidak berubah saat dirinya meninggalkan tempat ini tadi pagi.

"Sasuke belum pulang ya?" Pikirnya. Naruto memasuki dapurnya dan melihat cangkir kopi milik Sasuke masih ada dimeja makan. Jika Sasuke melihat ini, lelaki itu pasti marah-marah dengan mata yang menyipit. Membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto ingin tertawa. Dia segera membereskan cangkir kopi milik Sasuke dan meletakannya di wastafel.

Perut Naruto sudah keroncongan sejak tadi sore, tapi yang dia temukan dalam lemari pendinginnya hanya ada sayuran yang sudah melayu juga satu kantung tomat. Lagi-lagi itu milik Sasuke dan Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka sayuran. Jika diingat-ingat, uangnya dibulan ini sudah menipis, jadi dia tak bisa memesan makanan cepat saji untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Aku berharap persedian ramenku masih ada" Begitu gumamnya saat melirik lemari dapur. Dia membuka lemari tersebut sambil menjinjitkan kakinya. Dalam hati dia merutuk siapapun yang memasang benda ini cukup tinggi sedangkan tingginya hanya mencapai 163 cm.

"Ada satu!" Pekiknya senang, tapi harus berkahir kesenangan Naruto saat menyadari cup ramen tersebut tersimpan pada bagian dalam. " _Shit!_ "

Berpikir keras, Naruto lalu menarik kursi pendek untuk menjadikan tumpuannya. Sedikit lagi tangannya menyentuh harapannya ―maksudnya ramen instan tersebut―

"Ayolah! Sampai!" Celotehnya sambil berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya agar lebih tinggi. Namun, keseimbangannya kurang. Naruto merasakan kursi kecil itu bergeser sedikit, lalu tubuhnya oleng. Dia akan jatuh. Mencoba meraih pegangan didepannya, tapi itu terlambat, dengan cepat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang.

" _Yabai!_ "

Dengan cepat pula dia terselamatkan saat ada tangan lain yang merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Punggungnya didekap erat dari samping. Ia melirik dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya langsung ke mata. Naruto beku seketika. Sejak kapan Sasuke datang, aura kehadirannya tak disadarinya. Juga ―dia langsung menyelamatkannya diwaktu yang tepat.

"Sa―Sasuke?" Jantungnya sudah bekerja dengan cepat saat dia menyadari dia akan jatuh. Lalu mendadak pelan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba ada yang langsung menyelamatkannya. Darah yang menuju otaknya seperti tersumbat, dia tak bisa menangkap setiap kejadian dengan cepat.

Sasuke berdehem keras. mampu menyedot aliran darahnya yang tersumbat, juga mengembalikan semua kewarasan wanita itu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada tubuh Naruto, lalu mengambil jarak.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Sedang Sasuke biasa saja. Lelaki itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Terlihat dengan dia yang mengambil ramen yang ada didalam lemari dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang hendak mengambil ramen di tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menghalanginya, matanya memandang datar ke arah Naruto. Walau begitu Naruto tahu mata itu berkata 'diam!'. Maka Naruto hanya memutar matanya dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk menyeduh makanan instan itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke! Kau tahu, aku baru mendapatkan ide untuk mus―"

― "Oi, bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak membicarakan pekerjaan di rumah" Peringat Sasuke.

"Ups, _sorry_ " Ujar Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sedang matanya melirik ke arah lemari pendinginnya. Itu lebih baik dari pada menatap mata Sasuke.

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

 _all that's waiting is regret_

 _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Uzumaki Naruto _desu_ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto saat gadis itu menerima panggilan diponselnya.

"Ah, Utakata- _kun_. Ada kabar?"

" _Yokkata!_ Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Uchiha- _san moo_ " Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum walau gadis itu tahu, pemuda yang terhubung dengannya lewat telepon tidak bisa melihat senyumannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil menyernyit. Pemuda disampingnya itu terlihat sibuk dengan ramennya, tapi apakah hanya perasaannya saja bahwa dia mendengar Sasuke berdecak lidah saat namanya disebut.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Gaara?"

Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke hendak memasukkan ramen itu kedalam mulutnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke makan ramen? Maka Naruto segera menahan tangan kanan Sasuke "Itu milikku!"

"Eh, _iie,_ aku tidak berbicara denganmu" Gelengnya. Dia lalu memandang pasrah saat ramen itu benar-benar dimakan oleh Sasuke.

"Penjelasannya kita bicarakan di kantor jam 8 dilantai 7" Lalu sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Sudah berteleponnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang menyipit.

" _Nani kore?_ Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pria itu malah berjalan ke lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air dingin disana. Naruto mendengus dalam diam, matanya lalu beralih pada ramen instan yang nasibnya sudah berada ditong sampah.

"Hei! Kau membuang makananku!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ramennya yang sudah tak layak konsumsi. Padahal isinya masih penuh "Kau membuang hidupku,," Sambungnya nelangsa.

"Wajahmu jelek, Naruto" Cemooh Sasuke setelah meletakkan gelasnya "Malam ini kita belanja. Cepat ganti bajumu, aku tunggu di parkiran"

Naruto mengerutu dalam diam tetapi tetap menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Ah, daripada disebut keinginan ini lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

.

.

.

 **K. Natsuki**

Naruto lebih memilih berjalan dibelakang Sasuke, saat ia sibuk dengan trolinya. Pria itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan Naruto lagi. Dia seolah tuli saat gadis itu mengerang bosan, terus menggerutu atau menyeruakkan ketidaksetujuannya saat Sasuke memasukkan sayuran kedalam troli mereka.

"Ini milikku. Aku yang membayarnya, aku tak memiliki kewajiban mengikuti keinginanmu"

Naruto bahkan berhenti mengikutinya saat Sasuke mengatakannnya tanpa mau repot menatap wajahnya. Kalimat dari pria itu bahkan lebih menyebalkan saat diluar kantor. Naruto bahkan lebih menyukai Sasuke sang direktur ketimbang hanya Sasuke.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecak lidah sebelum berbelok. Apa gunanya baginya mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke. Pria otoriter itu bahkan hanya bergeming saat Naruto tak mengikutinya lagi, padahal Naruto sadar Sasuke meliriknya.

Naruto mendesah resah, luar biasa bimbang. Didepannya ada tumpukan ramen instan dengan berbagai variasi rasa. Naruto mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan air liurnya. Hell, itu memalukan. Dia juga coba mengompromi perutnya agar tak berbendang. Terakhir dia makan adalah saat ia diteraktir Gaara makan siang lalu. Dan malam ini, dia harus kelaparan karena makan malamnya yang spesial berakhir di tong sampah karena Sasuke.

"Ini tidak mahal! Aku akan minta pinjaman darinya!" Begitu kalimatnya saat memeluk beberapa ramen instan. Naruto lalu berjalan mencari Sasuke, dia melewati jalan yang tadi dilewatinya dan menemukan troli pria itu. hanya trolinya. Sang pemilik mungkin pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu. Well, Naruto tidak peduli. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera meletakkan cup-cup ramennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto lantas berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan memegang potongan daging wagyu. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar, terlampau lebar yang cukup membuat pria cerdas itu tahu gelagat tak biasa kekasihnya.

Sasuke segera sadar trolinya dipenuhi bahan makanan ―Sasuke enggan menyebutnya begitu―ada ditrolinya. Jumlahnya? Itu bahkan lebih banyak dari sekilo tomat cerinya.

Dia menghampiri trolinya dengan pelan. Langkahnya diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Setelah meletakan daging wagyu, Sasuke memandang datar Naruto. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Ah, firasatnya buruk.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat membeli ini" Ujarnya seraya mengangkat satu cup ramen dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Refleks, gadis itu menangkapnya sambil terteriak.

"Kau tak membelinya. Tapi aku!" Seru Naruto, Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya.

"Kau punya uang?" Tanyanya tak yakin. Naruto mengacuhkannya dengan memilih meletakan kembali cup ramennya ke dalam troli "Aku akan meminjam uangmu" Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Aku bukan bankmu _Miss_ Uzumaki" Terangnya santai. Naruto melotot.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan bunga!" Naruto mempertahankan ramennya tetap ada didalam troli.

" _Miss_ Uzumaki!" Sasuke memperingatinya keras. Kalimatnya menajam tanpa bantahan. Menyadari itu Naruto hanya mengerang jengkel. Terang-terangan dia melakukannya.

" _Okay_ , _Sir_ Uchiha!― _okay_!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Letakkan kembali ditempatnya" Ujarnya seraya memindahkan cup-cup ramen ke tangan Naruto. Tak peduli gadis itu kerepotan, atau bahkan gadis itu memunguti cup ramen yang jatuh dari tangannya Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Aku tunggu di kasir" Lalu dengan seenaknya pria itu meleos pergi yang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempat.

Oh, astaga! 7 tahun pacaran dengan Sasuke tak lantas membuat ia mengerti dengan perangai lelaki itu. kecuali tentang kekejaman dia kepada pacarnya sendiri.

Dengan tak semangat dia meletakan kembali cup-cup ramen, dan tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada setumpukan alat _make up_. Dia sering melihatnya saat Ino memamerkan koleksinya. Gadis itu bahkan memperkenalkan benda itu satu persatu dan mengajarinya cara bertata rias. Tapi otak bebalnya tak mengizinkan dia mengingat semuanya.

"Lelaki selalu menyukai gadis yang cantik" Terngiang kembali kalimat Ino hari itu. kala itu udara masih dingin dipenghujung musim dingin. Suasana di Shinjuku berubah menjadi merah muda saat memasuki bulan Februari. Dia tahu bulan apa itu. 14 hari dari hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Banyak gadis yang menyiapkan coklat untuk kekasihnya. Tapi itu bukan agenda tahunan Naruto.

"Oke! Kalau kau tak ingin memberi coklat pada kekasihmu karena dia tak suka manis. Setidaknya tampil manis-lah dihadapan Sasuke"

Naruto tertawa geli kala itu, lalu menepuk bahu si Yamanaka terlampau keras "Yang ada dia mengolokku?" Ino heran, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto lalu menjelaskan.

"Dulu saat SMA aku pernah dipaksa berdandan. Aku masih ingat, itu adalah kencan pertama kami. Dan sepupuku bilang aku harus menyenangkan hatinya" Naruto mengambil jeda hanya untuk meminum jus alpukatnya "Yeah aku berhasil menyenangkannya"

Ino bersorak "Itu bagus!" Tapi Naruto menggeleng yang membuat Ino tambah tak mengerti "Sepanjang malam dia tertawa dirumahku karena aku mirip boneka kabuki"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tapi tak lantas menghentikan niatnya untuk mengajari cara berdandan "Aku tidak akan membuatmu mirip boneka kabuki. Percayalah"

"Aku sudah menyerah Ino. Aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku didepan Sasuke. Lagipula dia tak pernah memintaku melakukan itu semua"

"Ha?"

"Begini saja sudah cukup. Karena kekasih selalu menerima keadaan pasangannya kan" Kalimat Naruto tak bisa diterima Ino. Dia menggeleng keras.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau selalu tidak peduli saat wajahmu berminyak, atau bahkan kantung matamu semakin tambah parah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima itu semua? Dia tak peduli padamu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sasuke tak peduli padamu Naruto"

Kalimat itu yang paling terdengar nyaring dari satu jam mereka berbincang di cafetaria. Naruto kala itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu. benarkan Sasuke seperti itu? pertanyaan itu masih terngiang didalam otaknya.

"Sudahlah .." Naruto menyerah. Dia mendeklikan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Lagi pula dia harus bergegas. Apa yang Sasuke bilang tadi? Menunggunya di kasirk kah? Lantas Naruto mempercepat langkahnya agar pria itu tak marah.

Dia menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Mungkin 13 langkah darinya. Hanya saja, pria itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampai. 175 cm tingginya kalau Naruto memperkirakan. Wajahnya terpoles _make up_ tipis, terlihat natural. Sangat cantik. Sekilas wanita itu tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya sebentar lalu memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Pernahkan dia melihatnya? Teman satu fakultas Sasuke kah? Atau rekan kerja lelaki itu?

Penasarannya tak terjawab jika ia tak mencari tahu. Maka dengan pelan-pelan dia menghampiri Sasuke, lalu kehadirannya segera diketahui. Yang pertama adalah wanita itu sebelum Sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali" Sasuke memprotesnya sedang Naruto membalasnya lewat cengiran. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Sorry_ .." Ujarnya pelan, ia lalu melirik wanita itu yang ternyata memandangnya dengan penuh penilaian. Menatapi Naruto dari ujung kakinya hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , siapa dia?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melirik Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum tipis ―atau ini hanya perasaan Naruto―dan tanpa diduga, Sasuke merangkulnya dan menarik tubuhnya agar saling bersentuhan. Wanita itu tampak terkejut.

"Dia _Miss_ Uchiha" Ujar Sasuke. Naruto tak percaya. Apa katanya? _Miss_ Uchiha? Naruto baru mendengar ini. tak bisa dicegahnya, pipinya merona.

"Umm, apa? Maksudmu ― _Miss_ Uchiha?" Wanita itu terlihat tak mengerti dengan kalimat Sasuke. Dia menilai wanita di samping Sasuke terlalu biasa hanya untuk mendapat gelar _Miss_ Uchiha.

Sasuke lalu menyenggol bahu Naruto "Hei, perkenalkan dirimu"

"A―apa?" Naruto cengo. Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil bergumam.

"Gadis bodoh" Lalu Sasuke menyerahkan trolinya. "Bayarkan ini"

"Aku tak membawa uang!" Tolak Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan kembali trolinya, Sasuke berdecak lidah sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Maka saat Sasuke kembali menyerahkan trolinya, Naruto menerimanya dengan setengah hati.

"Di kantungmu" Sasuke menunjuk saku _sweater_ yang digunakan Naruto. "Dompetku ada di kantungmu" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh?" Dengan tak yakin Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing kantung _sweater_ nya sendiri. Rasanya tak percaya saat tangan kanannya menyentuh benda persegi panjang berada dalam sakunya sendiri. Kapan Sasuke memasukannya? Pikirnya saat mengeluarkan dompet kecil itu dari sakunya.

"Sasuke ...?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Sebentar lagi tengah malam" Terang Sasuke sambil mendorong bahu Naruto pelan menuju kasir. Wanita itu masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Sungguh, kapan dompet Sasuke ada disakunya sendiri? Seingatnya Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya sedari tadi.

Naruto masih berpikir saat belanjaannya ―bukan! Maksudnya milik Sasuke― sedang dihitung oleh kasir, sesekali matanya melirik pada Sasuke yang masih berbicara dengan wanita asing itu. dia penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Naruto lupa satu hal, dia belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Nona!"

"Nona!"

Naruto tersentak saat kasir dibelakangnya berseru sedikit keras. Ah, mungkin karena dia tak memperhatikan keberadaan kasir tersebut. Pikirannya selalu teralihkan pada sosok yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ini belanjaan anda" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sungkan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan kasir tersebut. Naruto lalu tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui belanjaan Sasuke banyak juga. Setidaknya kedua tangannya harus bekerja dan tenaganya harus dikuras.

"Aku sudah selesai" Lapornya saat menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto terlihat kesusahan dengan dua plastik besar belanjaan tersebut.

"Aku pergi. Semoga liburanmu di Jepang menyenangkan" Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat berpamitan dengan wanita tinggi itu. tentu wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam yang sama seperti Sasuke itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut khas wanita berkelas. Sedikit Naruto merasa iri dengan perangai wanita itu. _Well,_ cantik, ramah, sopan ―bukan gaya Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil jalan selangkah lebih dulu dari Naruto, dan parahnya pria itu tak membantunya sama sekali. Setidaknya, tangannya yang bebas itu bawa lah satu kantung belanjaannya sendiri. Ini tidak! Dia dengan tidak tahu dirinya ―Sungguh ini pemikiran Naruto bukan author ya― melenggang bak _bossy_ dengan kedua tangan terselip disaku celananya.

Naruto merasa dia menjadi pembantu Sasuke bukan kekasihnya. T.T

 _And also_ , wanita bertubuh model _catwalk_ juga berpikir serupa.

"Benarkan dia _Miss_ Uchiha ...?"

.

.

.

* * *

Pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan kursi direktur eksekutif di kantor sedang berada di depan wajan adalah hal yang luar biasa. Pria itu mungkin bisa banting stir menjadi _chef_ yang tampil dilayar kaca untuk jadi pajangan, yang pura-pura memasak hanya untuk menarik perhatian Ibu-Ibu. Alih-alih mencatat resep, yang ada malah memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang tampan.

Naruto malah tertawa terbahak saat berpikir seperti itu. tapi pemandangan Naruto yang tertawa sendiri di meja makan, membuat alis Sasuke berkedut. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tangannya saat mengiris daun bawang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap, lalu perlahan menggeleng "Ah, tidak ada kok"

"Cih .." Oh! Sudah berapa kali Sasuke berdecak lidah untuk dirinya? Naruto gatal ingin menghitung.

"Seharusnya memasak adalah pekerjaanmu!"

"Oi, kau lupa aku tidak bisa memasak!"

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto menjadi penasaran apa yang digumamkan oleh Sasuke. Bertanya saja? Huh, jangan bercanda! Sasuke mungkin bisa saja melempar pisaunya kalau Naruto bertanya. Wanita pirang itu masih sayang nyawa, pembaca. Jadi jangan mengusulkan hal itu.

"Hei! Dari pada kau diam seperti orang idiot, lebih baik kau ambil nasi" Naruto tertohok. Ucapan Sasuke laksana panah suci yang membolongi dadanya. Siapapun tolong! Pasangan mana yang menyebut kekasihnya idiot? Tolong ingatkan Naruto untuk bertanya pada Ino.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil dua mangkuk untuk mengisinya dengan nasi putih di dalam _rice cooker_. Wanita itu juga berinisiatif menyiapkan gelas. Lalu meletakan keduanya diatas meja.

"Woo, kau pintar juga" Demi dewa _Yato_ yang sampai hari ini belum kaya juga, Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Dimohon jangan berpikir bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang sama saat Sasuke memberikannya pada wanita yang ditemui di supermarket. Itu adalah senyuman setan Sasuke yang bisa disandingkan dengan senyuman _Ryuk_.

Sialan!

"Makanlah .." Ujar Sasuke saat dia meletakkan masakannya yang berbau sedap dihadapan Naruto. Pria itu menarik kursinya, dan duduk dengan santai sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

Tidak ada kata santai bagi Naruto ―dalam konteksnya ritual makan― "Masakanmu semakin enak saja Sasuke!" Pujinya secara cuma-cuma "Padahal kau tak pernah hidup sendiri"

Sasuke tergelak "Tentu. Hidup denganmu memaksaku untuk melakukannya"

Naruto berhenti menyuap nasinya. Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke? Maksudnya Sasuke masak untuk dirinya? Kok rasanya sedikit ..

"Aku tidak mau Minato Jii-san langsung meninggalkan Swedia hanya untuk membunuhku karena putri manjanya kelaparan" Sasuke menutup kalimatnya dengan seringai.

"Ha?"

Naruto cengo.

Seharusnya Naruto sadar Sasuke tidak mungkin berkata manis, jadi jangan terbuai.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu serius dengan fict ini. Ide awalnya muncul begitu saja, makanya saat selesai dipublish saya mikir gini "Nah lho, abis ini apa lagi, mana fictnya aneh banget. Ah, bodo lah, pasti fict ini bakal diabaikan oleh pembaca"

Hasilnya? _BOMM_! Saya terkejut! Responsnya banyak juga. jadi saya merasa bersalah setiap ada yang review minta lanjut.

Jadilah saya mengetik untuk fict ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan.

p.s : Ada yang peka sama keromantisan Sasuke?

 _RNR yohh!_

Kiss you! muahhhh


	3. Chapter 3 : Interaksi

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem! Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

* * *

"Ha? Bikini?!"

"Benar" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah peserta meeting kecilnya. Utakata sang perancang busana tersenyum penuh arti saat Naruto mengusulkan tema musim panas kali ini.

"Wow, luar biasa" Komentar Utakata.

"Bagaimana Utakata-san, kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda yang memiliki senyuman lembut itu menggeleng "Tidak, aku malah senang. Akhirnya aku bisa memamerkan koleksi rancangan bikini yang aku buat setiap tahun"

"Bagus. Berikan rancangan terbaik untuk perusahaan ini"

"Tentu saja" Tanggapnya menyanggupi.

"Ini tidak terdengar sepertimu Naruto-san" Kekeh Sai. Masih belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, gadis didepannya itu memang penuh kejutan.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya, Naruto-san?" Tanya Iruka selaku General manager.

"Tanggungjawab desain bikini kita bisa serahkan kepada Utakata-san dan timnya" Ujar Naruto dengan tangan yang menunjuk Utakata. Pemuda yang hari ini tampil dengan kimono itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" _Yoroshiku ne_ "

"Ah, ajukan laporanmu kepadaku dalam seminggu kedepan" Tambahnya yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala.

"Tanggungjawab periklanan dan promosi kita serahkan kepada Sai-san" Saat namanya disebut, pemuda casavona itu melambaikan tangannya dengan kedua alisnya naik turun saat menatapi wajah-wajah peserta meeting. Dia memang pegawai lama, jadi sikapnya bisa kurang sopan begini.

"Tanggungjawab pasar dan pengembangan produk kita serahkan kepada Suigetsu-san"

"Oke" Jawab Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan kode tangannya, berupa jari jempol dan jari telunjuk membentuk lingkaran, ketiga jari sisanya merenggang.

"Oh, kalian bisa saling bekerjasama" Tambah Naruto dengan melempar pandangan dari Sai ke Suigetsu.

"Yo!" Sapa Suigestu sambil melambai ke arah Sai. Pemuda eboni itu membalasnya.

"Gaara-san, tugasmu mencari sport menarik di seluruh Jepang. Kau tahu, bikini ada dimana kan?" Tanya Naruto ketika bertemu pandang dengan sang photografer.

"Aku tahu tempat-tempat yang indah"

"Baiklah" Naruto menepuk tangannya sekali "Aku tunggu laporan kalian dalam satu minggu kedepan"

"Manager Iruka, tolong tangani hal yang berbau pengadaan barang, pembiayaan, atau sektor-sektor lainnya yang terlibat" Naruto mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak mengerti soal itu"

Iruka terkekeh "Itu sudah tugas saya"

"Dan .." Naruto berujar kembali "Bisa kan anda yang melaporkan seluruh isi meeting hari ini kepada direktur eksekutif?"

"Bukankah lebih baik jika Naruto-san yang melakukannya"

" _Iyada!_ " Tolak Naruto cepat. Gadis itu lalu menutup wajahnya. Peserta meeting yang belum meninggalkan ruangan mendadak bingung. Kenapa dengan gadis ini?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan pakaian memalukan itu!"

Mungkin kalau ini tayangan anime, sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung yang bisa orang kata 'Sweatdrop' muncul diatas kepala. 'Padahal dia yang mengusulkan' Pikir mereka.

.

.

.

Kafetaria adalah destinasi paling dicari saat diri dilanda kanker ―dalam artian ini, Naruto dan sebagian orang yang sayang membuang uangnya. Makan yang penting murah dan kenyang―hanya itu dulu ideologi yang dianut Naruto. Isi dompet Naruto berada dikasta terendah yang pernah dia miliki. Lupakan fasilitas yang pernah ditawarkan Ayahnya ―kenyataannya ia hanya pegawai biasa.

'Aku harap gajiku cepat turun. Aku ingin ke Ichiraku' Doanya dalam hati.

Gadis pirang itu segera membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk ramen dan air putih. Matanya berlari liar di area kafetari, siapa tahu ada satu kursi kosong. Kutuklah Ino yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai. Padahal dia berniat meminta belas kasihan dari gadis itu. Hanya angan.

"Oi!"

Naruto tersentak kecil, buru-buru berbalik dan menemukan sang direktur eksekutif berdiri disana sambil mengwasinya bak predator.

"Kau menghalangi jalan nona" Sasuke berujar datar. Naruto memutar matanya bosan, lalu menyingkir sedikit.

"Tumben sekali melihat anda di kafetaria" Celetuknya. Sasuke merseponsnya dengan lirikan.

"Aku tak suka makan sendiri, ikutlah denganku" Dipendengaran Naruto permintaan Sasuke tak terdengar seperti kalimat biasa. Itu perintah dari komando ―Naruto melupakan fakta itu, karena gadis ber _title_ ' _bokek_ ' itu senang dengan ajakan Sasuke.

'Aku akan makan banyak' Itu rencananya.

"Oke!" Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Untung giginya putih, tentu saja ―Sasuke selalu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi setiap malam hanya untuk gosok gigi.

Sasuke tak merespons lagi, pemuda itu berbalik arah untuk keluar dari area kafetaria. Naruto heran, bukankan pemuda itu mengajaknya makan? Kok pergi dari kafetaria?

"Direktur! Bukankah kafetaria lewat sini" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk arah dibelakangnya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, lalu memiringkan badannya menghadap Naruto "Aku tak suka tempat berisik. Kita makan diluar"

Naruto menganguk paham. Gadis itu lalu melihat Sasuke yang menunjuk nampannya "Jauhkan benda itu dariku!"

"Ha?"

"Aku tak suka aromanya bercampur dengan parfumku"

Naruto mendeklik tak suka. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghina makanan favoritnya "Hei, aroma ramen selalu yang terbaik. Ini bahkan lebih sedap dari parfummu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada "Nona, hidungmu bermasalah. Aroma dari kuah lemak babi telah merusak sistem penciumanmu. Berhentilah menelannya"

" _Kora!_ "

Sasuke mengacuhkan teriakkan melengking Naruto. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya lalu kembali berjalan "Cepat jalan, waktu istirahat segera berakhir"

Naruto mendengus jengkel saat punggung Sasuke semakin mengecil. Dalam hati dia berpikir, kemana kan makanan ini? bagaimana jika mie ramennya mengembang? Naruto tak tega mendengar tangisannya ―ini hanya imajinasi Naruto saja― namun saat melihat Chouji, dalam sekejap Naruto tahu bahwa Chouji bisa menyelamatkannya ―tolong katakan pada Naruto, ini hanya semangkuk ramen, dia tak perlu menyebut ramen menggunakan kata ganti 'nya' benda itu bukan manusia!― lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Chouji! Ini untukmu!" Seru Naruto yang segera memindahtangankan nampan itu. Chouji tentu senang diberi makanan. Di menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" _Thanks_ Naruto" Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mengedipkan matanya sekali. Naruto mengacunginya jempol, sebelum berlari.

"Chouji!" Naruto kembali berteriak sambil berlari mundur. Chouji memandangnya heran.

"Ramennya belum aku bayar" Ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum berbalik dengan lari yang semakin kencang.

Sejak hari itu, Chouji menanamkan dalam pikirannya untuk tidak menerima makanan dari siapapun.

.

.

.

"Direktur! Jalan anda cepat sekali" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sasuke. Gadis itu berlari cepat dari kafetaria sampai parkiran. Cukup membuatnya berkeringat dan tenggorokannya mengering.

"Itu karena kau berjalan seperti siput" Tanggap Sasuke "Sudah, jangan memanggilku direktur lagi. Kita ada diluar kantor"

"Heee? Menurutku itu keren kok"

"Bodoh" Celetuk Sasuke yang membuat tiga persimpangan siku-siku imajiner muncul didahinya.

"Sasuke!" Sang pemilik nama, juga Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana ―tepat disamping mobil milik Sasuke, Sakura berdiri disana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian―pergi berdua?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kami akan makan siang" Sahut Sasuke sembari merogoh saku jasnya. Mencari kunci mobilnya sendiri.

Sakura mengerang kecewa "Padahal aku jauh-jauh dari Shibuya hanya untuk mengajakmu makan bersama" Rengek Sakura manja. Sasuke hanya diam memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan bersama saja?" Usul Naruto yang segera mendadak mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hah?" Respons Sasuke. Err .. ini terdengar bodoh, Sasuke tak pernah meresponsnya seperti itu, pikir Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke tertular bodoh darinya? Atau dia kekurangan gizi karena belum makan siang? Ini masuk akal.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto bodoh. Tapi Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Masa direktur perusahaan bodoh dan kekurangan gizi sih?

'Yang tidak baik-baik saja itu kau Naruto!'

Sasuke menoyor Naruto menggunakan jarinya "Jangan berwajah seperti itu!"

" _Kora!_ "

"Jadi aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura yang sempat terlupa. Oh, perlu diingatkan Sakura tak mau dilupakan.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Dia nyengir lagi "Tentu saja, iya kan direktur?"

"Hn" Tanggap Sasuke tak peduli. Pemuda itu sudah berjalan ke kursi kemudinya. Naruto mengikutinya, gadis itu akan membuka pintu belakang, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menyentuh tangannya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Suara Naruto menarik perhatian Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu bagian depan.

"Kau tak berniat mengotori mobilku kan?"

"Ha?"

"Kau lupa, kau mabuk darat kalau duduk dibelakang"

"Ha?"

"Pindah ke depan!"

" _Matte yo!_ " Seru Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk Sasuke "Sejak kapan ak―"

― "Lakukan atau kutinggal" Ancam Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apan sifatmu! Kau bukan Midorima Shintarou!"

"Tentu saja! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Mau kutunjukan kartu kependudukanku?"

"Gahhh! Sasuke- _Teme!_ "

Err ... tampaknya Sakura benar-benar terlupakan.

.

.

.

Seharusnya mereka sadar, yang namanya jam makan siang tidak hanya berlaku di perusahaan mereka saja. Maka tak heran cafe ' _mirror'_ akan seramai ini. Sasuke yang paling keberatan dengan situasi ramai begini, ekpresinya sudah masam. Sakura jadi bingung untuk berbicara dengannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mangut-mangut memperhatikan seisi cafe yang ramai.

"Kita bisa menunggu sampai pelanggan lain selesai makan" Celetuk Naruto yang tak menyadari aura tak mengenakan dari Sasuke. Sakura memaksa memutar otaknya.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja"Usul Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah mengacuhkannya.

"Benar!" Seru Naruto "Kita ke Ichiraku ramen saja" Sambungnya sambil menjentrikkan jarinya.

"Itu ada di Ikebukuro _dobe_! Kau ingin kita terjebak macet" Hardik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merengut jelek.

Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto yang tertutup poni. Gadis itu mengerang tertahan, dia mengusap dahinya yang memerah "Sakit, Sir!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berekspresi seperti itu"

Sakura jengah, bingung sendiri dengan interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

 _all that's waiting is regret_

 _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

 _Pip―_

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Uzumaki Naruto desu!"

'Apa-apan nada deringnya itu? suram sekali!' Komentar Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, restoran tradisinoal Korea?" Sahutnya saat berbicara lewat sambungan. Dia lamat-lamat memperhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan percakapan Naruto.

"Tempatnya ramai tidak?" Tanya Naruto "Oh, tempat baru" Naruto mangut-mangut.

"Dimana katamu? Okudo itu" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan meletakan benda itu ke saku jaketnya.

"Maksudmu, Okudo tempat berbau Korea itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "Benar. Jadi, tak apa kan makan makanan khas Korea?" Tanya pelan-pelan sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih diam. Seingatnya Sasuke belum pernah makan makana khas negeri gingseng itu.

"Hn" Sahutnya tak jelas sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Sasuke setuju. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Gaara tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto yang ditunggunya akhirnya muncl juga. Gadis yang memiliki cengiran lebar itu melambaikan tangannya lebar sebelum beranjak dari pintu restoran menuju mejanya. Namun senyum Gaara langsung luntur saat sosok Sakura muncul dibalik pintu, dan semakin luntur saja saat melihat Sasuke hadir dipandangan matanya.

Pemuda berjas hitam itu tampak kontras dengan arsitektur restoran yang bergaya tradisional itu. beda seperti dirinya dan Naruto yang hanya menggunakan pakaian santai.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil tempat didepan Gaara, pertaruhannya ada dua ―Naruto yang akan duduk disampingnya atau Sasuke yang akan menempati itu. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi duduk disamping Gaara, mau tak mau Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu bersorak dalam hati.

" _Gomen_ Gaara, tak apakan kita berempat begini?" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia terlihat menyesal. Gaara jadi salah tingkah, apalagi saat merasakan tatapan aneh dari Sasuke yang duduk didepan si pirang itu.

" _Iie, iie. Daijoubu_ " Gaara mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Kau belum pesan makanan?" Tanya Naruto saat tahu meja persegi didepannya hanya kosong.

"Aku menunggumu ―Err, maksudku kita bisa pesan bersama-sama" Gaara mengusap belakang kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa aneh saat Sasuke terus memandangnya.

"Oke!" Sahut Naruto sambil memberikan jempolnya.

.

.

"Uh, yakiniku ini enak sekali!" Seru Naruto sambil melahap potongan daging sapi diatas piringnya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa satu hal, bahwa yakiniku itu makanan khas Jepang, sedang dirinya berada di restoran Korea. Benar-benar deh.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli ―sayangnya tak ada yang lihat!― namun, ia tak banyak komentar. Sakura terang-terangan tersenyum mengejek saat ia sedang membungkus potongan daging sapi kedalam salada, Naruto tak menanggapi. Bukannya cuek, tapi dia tidak peka. Gaara meresponsnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ini bukan yakiniku Naruto" Terang Gaara.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke buka mulutmu, aaa~" Ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan daging panggang yang terbungkus salada itu menggunakan tangannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, tapi tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Eehhh!" Pekik Naruto kencang sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan mata yang melotot lebar. Sakura jadi terkejut, apa Naruto cemburu karena dia berusaha menyuapi kekasihnya.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Gaara pun sama, jadi Naruto bisa cemburu juga saat kekasihnya digoda gadis lain. Sasuke juga terkejut, sepanjang sejarahnya dia pacaran dengan Naruto gadis itu tak pernah cemburu.

"Jadi begitu cara makannya?! Kupikir untuk apa daun itu, ternyata bisa di makan ya. Hehehe .. kukira itu pajangan lho" Kekeh Naruto tanpa dosa.

Jangan pernah berpikir aneh tentang Naruto, karena gadis itu terlalu polos, bodoh, bebal dan .. kosakata lainnya bisa disebutkan pembaca sendiri.

"Eh, kok kalian diam?" Pertanyaan polos Naruto keluar saat merasa hanya dirinya yang makan dengan aktif.

"Tidak!" Sahut Sasuke setelah meneguk air minumnya dengan cepat.

'Kenapa jawabannya tidak?' Pikir Naruto bingung.

Sakura kesal karena daging yang dia siapkan tak disentuh Sasuke, terpaksa ia sendiri yang makan. Dia lalu menatap Naruto yang terus-terusan memuji makanan didepannya. Gadis itu terlalu antusias.

"Kau belum pernah makan makanan khas Korea ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Belum" Jawabnya jujur. "Seseorang hanya memberikanku makan makanan khas rumahan, atau terkadang _western_ " Ungkap Naruto yang diam-diam melirik kekasihnya.

"Seseorang" Gumam Sakura "Siapa?"

"Direktur Sasuke" Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya saat namanya disebut, dia tak menyimak pembicaraan orang-orang yang satu meja dengannya. Sedang Gaara dan Sakura terkejut. Sasuke bisa memasak?

"Sasuke, kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bisa, masakannya enak lho. Sesekali mainlah ke apartement kami" Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, tapi Naruto. Gaara nyaris saja menyemburkan minumannya. Apa Naruto baru saja menyebut kata 'apartement kami'? artinya ..

"Kalian tinggal serumah?" Tanya Sakura cepat. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eh, kupikir kalian tahu" Tanggapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya "Nah, sekarang kan sudah tahu"

Naruto tidak tahu kalau Gaara dan Sakura mendadak murung. Kalau sepasang kekasih sudah tinggal bersama harapnnya sudah kosong. Sasuke yang sudah paham dengan obrolan ini, lantas tersenyum tipis. Garis halus dibibirnya tertarik melengkung, tapi pipinya tak mengembang. Semua orang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum.

"Uchiha-san itu hebat sekali. Biasanya lelaki yang bisa memasak pasti pernah hidup sendiri" Komentar Gaara yang mencoba mengusir rasa tak nyamannya. Sakura menyusir rasa tak nyamannya dengan makan yang banyak. Lupakan soal diet, dia bisa pikirkan nanti.

"Tidak. Sebelum aku tinggal bersama Naruto, aku tinggal dirumah orangtuaku" Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, lalu anda belajar memasak dari Ibu anda?" Tanya Gaara heran. Naruto berhenti makan, dia juga penasaran. Padahal dulu saat mereka masih belajar, Sasuke tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan dunia memasak. Namun saat mereka tinggal bersama ―dua tahun yang lalu, dia baru sadar dengan bakat Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Aku belajar dari Miss. Kushina" Sahut Sasuke.

"APA!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Untung keadaan restoran cukup sepi. Jadi tak mengganggu pelanggan lain. Gaara dan Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang disebutkan Sasuke. Sedang pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kau belajar memasak dari seorang janda!"

'Perselingkuhan!' Pikir Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan. Wajah Naruto sampai memerah, Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyuman menyebalkan di bibirnya.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku" Jawab Sasuke kalem.

'Pengkhianatan!' Pikir Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan. Keduanya tak menyangka bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sepelik ini. pantas saja, Sasuke tampak acuh kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Ternyata mereka memiliki masalalu yang kompleks. Hubungan seperti ini tak bisa dilajutkan, pikir keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto yang kini dengan nada suara yang pelan. Wajahnya berubah menyendu.

Oh, Naruto mulai melow. Ini tugasnya Gaara untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Pikir Gaara.

Oh, akhirnya Naruto sadar dengan posisinya. Ini saatnya Sakura untuk merebut Sasuke. Pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Astaga Naruto, kau bertanya terlalu banyak" Terang Sasuke.

"Apa hubungan kalian penuh dengan kebohongan?" Tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan menyelidik.

"Haruno-san, kau tak perlu memanasinya begitu" Yang bicara adalah Gaara. Pemuda itu mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Namun aksinya terhenti saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam.

Pemuda itu jadi gugup "Err ... Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi" Ujarnya sambil meraih tasnya sebelum pergi.

"Sasuke!" Sakura merengek. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pemuda itu malah pindah tempat duduknya disamping Naruto. Tempat yang ditinggalkan Gaara.

"Hei, miss Uchiha" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan ―Sakura tak mau akui kalau kalimat Sasuke malah terdengar lembut, dan apa Sasuke memanggil Naruto? Pemuda itu benar-benar menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah bagian dari dirinya?

Saat Naruto menoleh, Sasuke menghadiahinya dengan sentilah didahinya pelan.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini kepadaku" Protes Naruto dengan bibir yang mencebik. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Karena ekspresimu yang seperti itu jelek sekali" Kekeh Sasuke. Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Wajahmu berubah jelek jika kau mengungkit soal Ibumu"

"Tapi kan aku merindukannya"

"Aku tahu" Sahut Sasuke "Aku juga tahu beliau merindukanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, mungkin itu alasannya beliau datang menemuiku"

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lembut, gadis itu membiarkan Sasuke saat pemuda mata hitam arang itu menyentuh poninya dan mengusapnya kebelakang. Sasuke melihat ada ruam merah diperpotongan alis gadis itu.

Ah, sentilanya yang pertama mungkin menyakiti Naruto.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang beranjak pergi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan, Sasuke mendekatkan kepala Naruto untuk mengecup ruam merah didahi Naruto. Gadis itu tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sasuke terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Eh, Sakura dan Gaara kemana? Kok tinggal kita berdua?" Tanya Naruto saat setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda itu mendeklikkan bahunya. Bilang bahwa dia tidak tahu, jelas-jelas pemuda itu menyadari saat kepergian Gaara dan Sakura.

 _Well, you know what? Sasuke really don't care_.

"Katakan, makan malam nanti aku akan memasak makanan khas Korea. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm? Sir Uchiha bisa membuatnya?"

"Resep bisa ditemukan di internet"

"Ha? Kalau rasanya tidak enak bagaimana?"

"Ada miss Uzumaki yang memakannya. Jadi tidak akan terbuang, aku tak perlu khawatir"

"Ha? Kejam sekali kau!" Seru Naruto seraya berusaha memukul tubuh pria disampingnya. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Matilah kau bersama kesombonganmu!"

"Kau yakin tidak akan menangis?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Dia berpaling.

"Sialan"

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

* * *

Liat respons kalian buat saya semangat melanjutkan fict ini. Haha, banyak yang peka rupanya dengan keromantisan Sasuke. Tolong, buatlah Naruto untuk menyadarinya^^

 _RNR Yohhh!_

Kiss you muahhh!


	4. Chapter 4 : Rahasia Sasuke

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

* * *

.

.

Saat petunjuk waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Sasuke membuka kamar Naruto. Lelaki itu memandang datar saat melihat lampu kerja Naruto masih menyala terang, dengan si pemilik kamar asik bergemul dengan map berwarna hijau tosca itu.

Sasuke berdehem keras, suaranya menarik perhatian wanita muda itu. Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri nyaman bersender dibibir pintu kamarnya. Senyumnya merekah polos seperti mekarnya bunga Katakuri di bulan Juni. Ia lalu mengangkat kacamata bacanya di atas kepala.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suaranya terdengar disepanjang keheningan yang menawarkan nyaman.

"Pertanyaan serupa, Naruto!"

Ow, Naruto menggaruk pipinya saat dirasa nada suara Sasuke tak terdengar bersahabat. Tentu, pria itu selalu menatapnya tajam saat matanya masih terbuka melewati tengah malam. Sasuke seperti seorang Ayahnya saja.

"Err ... kau tahu, besok aku harus presentasi. Aku hanya mencoba mempelajari materi. Itu saja" Terangnya pelan-pelan "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur saat mendengar ketukan penamu!" Sasuke menunjuk pena ditangan Naruto menggunakan lirikan matanya. Spontan, wanita itu melepaskan benda itu. Naruto merengut.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu!" Tegasnya, tapi kurang keyakinkan. Suatu kebiasaan baginya menggunakan pena disetiap dia mempelajari sesuatu. Kebiasaannya saat zaman sekolah dulu.

"Berani bertaruh?" Tantang Sasuke. Dia melipat tangannya didada "Dalam satu jam kedepan kau masih berisik aku akan menyeretmu keluar untuk merendammu di kolam renang lantai 43"

Secara tak sadar Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Rekaman memori 2 tahun yang lalu mendadak menyambanginya. Dulu sekali, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di gedung apartement berlantai 50 itu, Naruto pernah tak sengaja membakar dapur, jelas-jelas Sasuke melarangnya. Tapi dia tak mau mendengar. Alhasil, setelah hujan lokal terjadi di apartementnya, Sasuke langsung membawanya ke lantai 43 yang berisi tempat rekreasi ―fasilitas yang disediakan gedung apartement untuk penghuninya. Saat itu, Sasuke dengan kejamnya menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang berkedalaman 3 meter. Rasanya seperti terenggut nyawanya, Naruto tak bisa berenang. Seperti anak kucing, tangan dan kakinya bergerak liar menyelamatkan diri ―melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke ikut masuk ke kolam untuk memegang pinggangnya dengan erat dari belakang.

Err .. mendadak terasa dingin di area tengkuknya.

" _Okay_! Aku tak bersuara sedikitpun" Ujarnya pasti dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke udara.

"Kupegang ucapanmu" Kalimat Sasuke terdengar ancaman. Matanya menatap datar, tapi tajamnya luar biasa menusuk. Efeknya sampai berbekas padahal Sasuke sudah menutup kamarnya, untuk kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Menyeramkan sekali kekasihnya itu. Heran sendiri, kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke selama ini?

"Aku tidak akan bersuara" Guman Naruto memantapkan diri. Pelan-pelan dia membuka lembar demi lembar dokumennya.

.

.

.

.

Bayang cahaya yang jatuh di bola matanya yang masih terlindung membuatnya resah dalam tidur. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar klakson kendaraan. Dengan pasti matanya terbuka perlahan, kedua matanya dikucek hingga merasa pandangannya menjadi lebih baik. Tubuhnya di renggangkan, agar otot-ototnya melemas.

" _Are_ ~ kok rasanya sudah siang" Gumamnya parau khas bangun tidur. Tangannya terjulur mengambil jam weker di samping ranjangnya. Hingga matanya membola seperti bola pingpong.

"Sial! Jam 8 pagi!" Sontak dia berteriak terkejut. Dengan gugup dia membalik jam weker dan baru menyadari tombol alarmnya dalam posisi off. "Argh! Aku lupa menghidupkannya" Teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dia lupa dengan kejadian semalam, apa Sasuke tidak kembali ke kamarnya lagi? Enggan berpikir, Naruto lalu melempar jamnya di sudut ranjangnya yang lain? Ranjang? Seingatnya semalam dia masih membaca dokumennya, apa tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke ranjangnya untuk tidur? Persetan! Naruto harus buru-buru.

Langkahnya berantakan saat masuk ke kamar mandinya. Dengan cepat dia mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Tak perlu mandi, itu hanya membunuh waktunya yang tersisa satu jam sebelum meeting. Yang penting, muka dan mulutnya segar. Aroma badannya pasca tidur bisa di tutupinya dengan parfum.

"Aku lupa parfumku habis" Decaknya sambil menebuk dahinya keras. Dia bisa meminta sedikit pada Sasuke ―mungkin. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia mengikat rambutnya sembarang, menarik blezer hitam lalu memeluk dokumennya.

"Sasu- _teme_! Dia tak membangunkanku!" Gerutunya kesal dengan langkah kaki menuju dapurnya. Siapa tahu, walaupun Sasuke tak membangunkannya, pemuda terampil itu membuatkannya sarapan seperti biasanya. Dia tak pernah meninggalkannya dengan perut kosong. Itu pikirannya.

Tapi yang dia dapati adalah meja makannya kosong. Bersih dan masih mengkilap. Keadaannya sama seperti saat dia meninggalkan tempat ini sesudah makan malam bersama pemuda itu. keadaan dapurpun tak berubah. Dia melirik cangkir kopi Sasuke yang ada di rak. Naruto menyernyit heran. Setahunya, Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sebelum menyesap kopinya. Jangan-jangan?

"Tidak mungkin" Guraunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya depan wajahnya sendiri. Tapi mendadak dia panik, kemungkinan pasti ada bukan? Dengan langkah tak biasa santai, gadis itu berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Tepat disampingnya.

Sasuke tak mengunci pintunya, dengan mudah Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Dan Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat tahu Sasuke masih menggelung tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa selimut. Pemuda itu tidur menyamping ―posisi berbeda dengan arah ranjangnya. Sasuke tidak pernah bangun terlambat, dan pemuda itu melakukannya hari ini di saat-saat penting. Astaga!

"Sasuke, _wake up_!" Dia melepaskan dokumennya diatas ranjang Sasuke dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengguncang bahu si pemuda raven itu.

"Oi, bangun sialan!" Decak Naruto dengan suara yang tinggi. Cempreng, melengking dan menyakitkan di telinga. Namun nampaknya, Sasuke tak terganggu. Astaga!

Naruto memutar otaknya. Dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke yang masih pulas. Di pikir-pikir Sasuke tampan juga saat tidur. Bulu matanya lebih panjang dari Naruto, serta kulitnya yang putih khas lelaki Jepang membuatnya sedikit iri. Point pentingnya Naruto tak pernah berpikir ―tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rupa kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat tanganya menjepit lubang hidung Sasuke menggunakan jarinya. Pemuda itu menyernyit, kesulitan bernapas. Hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meraup udara, tangan kiri Naruto malah membekap mulutnya dengan erat. Semakin jadilah Sasuke kehilangan jalur napasnya. Dengan terbelalak Sasuke membuka matanya secara paksa. Menariknya dari mimpi indah pada kenyataan yang membuatnya terkejut. Kenyataan bahwa ada wajah Naruto dalam jarak yang dekat. Dia luar biasa kaget. Tanpa perhitungan, dia bangun dari pembaringannnya hingga dahi keduanya terbentur dengan keras.

"Auch!" Naruto mengaduh saat dahinya terbentur dengan Sasuke, dan semakin mengerang sakit saat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang dengan bokong yang lebih dulu bercumbu dengan lantai. "Sial!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Sasuke, masih belum hilang rasa terkejutnya. Tapi segera tersadar bahwa kekasihnya merana dilantai. Menghela napasnya pelan, pemuda itu lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Lain kali, jangan ba―"

― "Sasuke! Astaga! Kita terlambat. Sekarang sudah jam 8. Cepat bersiap. Cepat. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" Naruto berkata cepat hingga Sasuke harus rela menelan kalimatnya kembali. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik juga didorong oleh Naruto, lalu menjebloskannya kedalam kamar mandi. Hendak Sasuke ingin berbicara, tapi pintu kamar mandinya tertutup didepan wajah saat Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Oi, oi! Sasuke jangan mandi. Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu saja!" Teriak Naruto sembari dengan tangan memilih kemeja, dasi serta jas yang akan digunakan Sasuke. "Oh iya, aku pinta parfummu!" Sambungnya lagi sambil menyambar botol kecil.

"Aku bukan kau Naruto!" Balas Sasuke dalam kamar mandi yang di tanggapi Naruto dengan putaran bola mata. Sasuke tak sejorok dirinya yang memutuskan tidak mandi. Tapi ini kondisi mendadak, pembaca juga sama kan?

Dengan cueknya, dia menyemprotkan parfum Sasuke ke leher dan tangannya. Aroma segar dari _citrus_ bercampur _green tea_ membuat lubang hidungnya berkedut. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang kemarin.

"Sasuke! Kau mengganti parfummu ya? Boros sekali" Katanya sambil berdecak. Dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka, lantas dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Namun dia harus menyesal dengan tindakannya itu.

Sasuke keluar hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Aroma sabun Sasuke mengur menyolok hidungnya. Ah, ini _green tea_ lagi. Lupakan soal hidungnya. Pipinya sudah merona merah seperti ceri saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbuka secara bebas dihdapannya. Cepat-cepat dia melempar botol parfum Sasuke ke arah pemuda itu ―dengan refleks yang bagus Sasuke menangkapnya― lalu menutup matanya menggunakan tangan. Apakah sebelum matanya tertutup, tadi Naruto melihat otot perut Sasuke yang kencang?

" _Teme!_ Kau mau melakukan tindak _sekuhara_ padaku, hah?!" Teriaknya keras. Telinganya sudah panas.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa?"

"Lupakan! Aku menunggumu diluar" Ujarnya yang kemudian bergegas dari tempatnya.

"Tentu. Kau tak mungkin melihatku berpakaian kan?" Seringai Sasuke sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan kasar. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto hobi sekali membanting pintu dihadapan Sasuke. Dua kali pula.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke muncul di depan pintu apartement saat kesabaran Naruto sudah mulai setipis helai rambutnya sendiri. Gadis itu mendeklik marah ke Sasuke, tapi dengan tidak pedulinya―tidak peka mungkin―Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu secara cepat menutup pintu apartemantnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar. Naruto mengimbanginya.

"Kita sarapan diluar" Terang Sasuke sembari memasukan kunci apartementnya dalam saku jasnya, dia lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Langkah lebarnya berubah dengan lari kecil. Naruto masih mengimbanginya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya "Setengah depalan"

Naruto menyernyit, kenapa rasanya tangannya sangat kosong. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Saat keduanya berdiri di depan lift, Naruto lalu tersadar dengan keteledorannya.

"Astaga Sasuke! Aku meninggalkan dokumenku di kamarmu!" Teriaknya dengan panik, tanpa sadar tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang memang belum bertegur sapa dengan sisir. Nyaris Naruto akan berbelok, Sasuke sudah menahannya.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya" Ujarnya tegas, jauh dari rasa panik "Kau panaskan mobilnya" Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya yang segera ditangkap Naruto. Tanpa bicara lagi, pemuda itu berlari menuju apartementnya.

"Sasuke ..."

.

.

.

Seperti pertandingan balap lari keduaya memacu langkah lebar dari parkiran ke area kantor yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Langkah kaki keduanya yang seperti tapal kuda memaksa segelintir orang melirik ke arah mereka. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan berlari, namun mendapati Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan, juga mulutnya menggumamkan kata sembilan membuatnya harus rela terlihat bodoh dihadapan pegawainya.

" _Kuso!_ Liftnya macet" Keluh Naruto panik dengan tangan menekan-nekan tombol dengan semua jemarinya. "Sasuke~" Rengeknya kemudian.

" _Shit!_ " Gumamnya ikut kebawa kesal. Dengan terburu dia menarik tangan Naruto lalu membawanya berlari ke tangga darurat.

" _Meeting_ dilantai 3, menggunakan tangga darurat jauh lebih baik" Ujarnya saat Naruto memandangnya heran. Gadis itu lalu tersadar dengan rencana Sasuke. Beruntung, Naruto bukan tipe gadis pengguna _high heel_ , dengan mudahnya dia mendaki tangga.

Sasuke menjeblak pintu ruang meeting dengan kasar, pun Naruto segera ada disampingnya sambil terengah-engah parah. Jantungnya dipacu berdecak lebih cepat pasca berlari, pun semuanya semakin terasa buruk saat matanya memandang peserta _meeting_ yang menatap ia dan Sasuke dengan amarah yang ditahan.

Perasaannya tak enak saat melihat Hinata yang memandangnya sengit dibalik meja mimbar, beberapa decakan kecewa dari sponsor, juga raut datar dari komisaris yang menghadari rapat kali ini. Dia melirik rekan se-timnya hanya terdiam.

" _Ano! Sumimasen deshita_!" Ujarnya lantang dengan tubuh yang membungkuk penuh hingga rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat, Naruto malu sekali karena terlambat di meeting pentingnya. Bodohnya juga Sasuke ikut terlibat karenanya.

" _Gomennasai_ " Kini Sasuke yang meminta maaf. Dia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Naruto agar gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf katamu? Uchiha- _san_ , Uzumaki- _san_ , menurutmu berapa lama kau terlambat?" Sarutobi Hiruzen berkata. nadanya memang datar, tapi semua orang bisa menyadari betapa ketidaksukaannya dengan sikap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"30 menit" Jawab Sasuke tenang, beda dengan Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

" _Kono gaki!_ Masih berani kau menjawabnya" Decak Sarutobi kesal dengan ketenangan Sasuke " _Nde,_ kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya. Saya yakin anda tak akan menerima semua alasan kami" Terangnya sembari menyerahkan map hijau ke tangan Naruto. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan kaku.

"Daripada kita membuang waktu hanya untuk mendengarkan alasan kami yang anda tolak, lebih baik kita mulai _meeting_ nya"

Sarutobi memukul meja, Naruto berjengit ditempatnya "Kau pikir ulah siapa yang membuang waktu?!"

"Sudahlah .." Suara Komisaris terdengar datar "Kita mulai saja _meeting_ nya"

.

.

.

 _Meeting_ selesai setelah dua setengah jam terlewati. Tak mudah bagi Naruto karena idenya nyaris ditolak pihak sponsor, namun semuanya terselamatkan saat Iruka membantunya berbicara ―juga Sasuke yang menyetujui idenya. Entah Sasuke berkata seperti apa ―Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti dunia bisnis, namun yang diingatnya saat itu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang meyakinkan.

Tapi belum cukup bagi Naruto untuk merasa lega. Sedari _meeting_ berlangsung perasaannya mendadak lena saat tahu komisaris memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Bola matanya yang hitam itu terlihat sangat menakutkan, hingga bulu romannya berdiri. Mungkin orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu masih menyimpan amarah karena keterlambatannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto rasanya ingin menangis saja jika harus dimarahi oleh orang itu. _Well_ , sebenarnya komisaris tak pernah memarahinya sepanjang dia mengenal lelaki dewasa itu.

"Semoga kerjasama kali ini berjalan lancar" Ujar seseorang berjas hitam dengan garis vertikal putih saat bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda!" Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman bisnis yang terus mengembang saat _meeting_ dinyatakan usai.

Pelaku bisnis itu secara bergelirian bersalam sebelum meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ , sedang tuan rumah ―para pemilik jabatan penting perusahaan―berdiri didepan pintu untuk menghantar kepergian para relasi.

"Direktur Uchiha" Panggil komisaris saat tempat ini yang tersisa hanya orang dalam. Naruto melirik pria yang berdiri disamping Sasuke saat ia menyebut nama sang direktur.

"Ikut ke ruanganku!" Perintahnya lantas beranjak pergi menuju lift.

Seharusnya yang tegang disini adalah Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu masih tenang. Dia dengan santai mengekori komisaris, lalu keduanya menghilang saat pintu lift tertutup. Naruto segera menggigit jarinya dengan mata yang terus memandangi pintu lift. Dia tegang sekali. Pikiran buruk segera menghantuinya.

Komisaris pasti akan memarahi Sasuke karena terlambat menghadiri meeting. Hanya saja, kenapa dia juga tak ikut dipanggil?

"Lihat dirimu" Kata Hinata dengan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Naruto yang berusaha mengacuhkan antesi gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kau akan membuat direktur dalam masalah" Terang Hinata yang suaranya tak mampu di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Naruto benar-benar mendengarkan kalimat gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Karena kebodohanmu direktur terancam dipecat!"

' _Arienai ...'_

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam waktu terlewat, dan selama itu pula Naruto tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan dirinya. Matanya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih awas saat memperhatikan pintu di depannya. Pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan kerja milik komisaris itu masih tertutup rapat. Menenggelamkan eksistensi Sasuke bersama sang komisaris. Dia resah, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke menelan kemarahan dari pria dewasa itu. boleh lah dikata sang komisaris adalah kakak kandung Sasuke―Uchiha Itachi―tetapi tetap saja, profesionalisme sangat kental dalam hubungan mereka.

Naruto luar biasa khawatir, dirinya termakan dengan ucapan Hinata. Bagaimana jika sampai Sasuke di pecat karena kelalaiannya? Yang buat heran pula, kenapa dirinya tak ikut di panggil? Sungguh Naruto jadi penasaran setengah mati dengan pembicaraan mereka?

Sungguh Sasuke tidak akan di pecatkan?

Naruto harus bagimana? Gadis itu sudah risau, dengan aktif kakinya berkeliling didepan ruangan komisaris. Tanpa sadar dia mengigit kukunya yang sudah memanjang.

 _Kriet!_

Telinganya yang mendadak sensitif menangkap suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan diri dari sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan itu. pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja, memang tipikal Sasuke sekali. Tapi bisa saja dia menyembunyikan emosinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Naruto cukup hafal itu. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan pelan.

"Direktur!" Sapanya buru-buru. Keringat sebiji jangung melepekkan anakan rambutnya. AC di ruangan itu mendadak kalah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas.

Mendapati Naruto yang ada didepannya, memaksa Sasuke untuk menjaga sikap. Tidak disangkanya gadis terlampau ceria itu menunggunya seperti ini "Ada apa?"

" _A_ ― _ano na_! Aku ..." Naruto menyernyit dahi dalam, bibir dalamnya tanpa sengaja digigitnya. Gadis pirang itu mendadak lupa ingin bicara banyak, padahal satu jam lamanya dia menyusun kata-kata.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil terus memperhatikan gelagat gadis itu. bukannya tidak tahu dengan kerisauan Naruto, Sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh Naruto bisa bertindak. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Naruto merasa bersalah dan khawatir.

"So―soal keterlambatan kita―" Gadis itu menggigit sudut bibirnya "Ko―komisaris pasti memarahimu"

"Mata komisaris memang menakutkan" Sasuke menelik roman Naruto "Tapi dia tak memarahiku"

"Jangan bohong! Dia pasti memarahimu, kau jangan melindungiku!" Ujar Naruto nyaris berteriak yang membuat Sasuke tertegun. Belum pernah Naruto beraksi seperti ini.

"Apa begitu etikamu berbicara pada atasanmu" Sahut Sasuke. Nada bicaranya terdengar tegas yang membuat Naruto segera tersadar dengan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bu―bukan itu maksudku" Lirihnya, pelan-pelan dia kembali memandang wajah Sasuke "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan ...nya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya"

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak perlu. Komisaris tidak mendengarkan hal-hal remeh"

"Ini bukan hal yang remeh direktur! Bagaimana jika komisaris memecatmu"

Sasuke tertawa pelan yang membuat Naruto menyernyit bingung "Komisaris tak bisa memecatku semudah itu. Percayalah"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku" Desak Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan perangai Naruto. Lelaki itu menyentuh rambut Naruto lalu menarik ikat rambut yang Naruto gunakan. Semua itu membuat Naruto terhenyak kaget. Dia terdiam kaku, dengan mata yang memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengerti" Ujarnya dengan jari yang merenggang berfungsi untuk menyisir helaian rambut Naruto. Setelah itu dia mengikat rambut Naruto dengan hati-hati. Tidak begitu rapi, tapi jauh lebih baik dari yang pertama.

"Sasuke ..."

"Aku khawatir dengan isi kepalamu" Canda Sasuke mengetuk pelan dahi Naruto yang tertutup poni. Gadis itu mengerang tak suka.

"Berhenti mengejekku!" Gerutu Naruto yang kemudian meninju dada Sasuke. Pelan, pemuda berparas tampan itu tertawa.

"Daripada kau mengurusi hal ini, lebih baik kau mengecek rekeningmu" Ujar Sasuke yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Telinga gadis itu berdengung nyaring jika menyangkut soal uang "Gajimu sudah dicairkan" Tambah Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Sasuke menganguk sekali.

" _Plus_ bonus musim panasmu"

" _Yes!_ " Seru Naruto sembari melompat tinggi. "Malam ini aku akan ke Ikebukuro!"

"Aku akan meneraktir pacarku ramen!" Terang Naruto berbinar saat menatap Sasuke. pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Terserah kau saja"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan mudah. Kecuali jika Itachi sendirilah yang berinisiatif untuk menemui Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Gadis licik. Kau duduk semeja denganku karena tahu hari ini aku banyak uangkan?" Terang Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sinis. Sedang gadis yang baru menyeruput minumnya itu terkekeh keras.

"Hei, jangan seperti Naruto- _chan_ , aku sedikit ada pertengkaran dengan Sai"

" _Chan tte_?" Mata Naruto menyipit "Ah, aku harap kau tak berbaikan dengan Sai" Sumpah serapah Naruto membuat Ino tersedak ayam goreng tepungnya.

" _Kora!_ " Serunya selepas menyambar air putih hingga tandas. " _Hidoi!_ "

"Hahaha, _gomen_ ― _gomen_ " Ujar Naruto yang tak menunjukan tanda penyesalannya yang membuat Ino berdecak sebal.

Hendak kembali berbicara, tapi mulutnya harus terkatup kembali saat ada suara lain yang menginterupsi keduanya.

" _Konichiwa Ladies-tachi_ "

Naruto juga Ino segera menoleh pada sumber suara yang ada di meja pada sisi lainnya. seketika kedua gadis itu langsung berdiri saat menyadari siapa yang menyapa mereka.

"Komisaris!"

" _Ara~_ tak perlu sekaku itu kepadaku" Ujarnya. Matanya lalu memandang Naruto yang menegang ditempat " _Na,_ Naru- _chan_?"

" _A, So_ ― _Sore wa~_ " Ujarnya mendadak tergagap.

'Naru - _chan tte_? Kenapa panggilan komisaris lebih manis daripada kekasihnya?' Pikir Ino yang mendadak ingin menangis dalam hati.

"Yamanaka- _san_?" Panggil Itachi dengan nada ringan.

" _Ha'i_ " Sahutnya cepat.

"Bisa aku pinjam Naru- _chan_ dulu?" Pintanya kalem. Ino mendadak bimbang, dia tak bisa menolak permintaan komisaris begitu saja, bisa saja pria itu memecatnya ―walau itu tak masuk akal. Matanya berlari menuju Naruto, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Mengekspresikan di wajahnya untuk tidak menyetujui permintaan Itachi. Hanya saja melihat mata Itachi yang seolah tersenyum itu malah terkesan menakutkan.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya keka―maksudku S―Sai- _san_ memanggil saya" Ujarnya nyaris tergagap. Tangannya dengan cepat membereskan nampan makannya lalu beranjak pergi dengan cepat pula.

' _Uragiri mono, huhu_ ' Sendu Naruto dalam hati. Mendadak dia ingin menangis saja saat melihat Itachi yang duduk di tempat yang tadi ditempati Ino.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk Naru- _chan_?" Tanya Itachi dengan kaki yang saling bertumpu.

"Eh? Eu'um" Sahutnya yang kemudian menarik kursinya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka ide bikini itu diturunkan darimu?" Itachi terkekeh geli, Naruto mati-matian menyembunyikan rona di pipinya "Tidak Naru- _chan_ sekali"

"Ko―komisaris, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Ujar Naruto yang mencoba mengalihkan topik yang coba digali oleh Itachi.

"Komisaris?" Itachi memiringkan wajahnya, wajahnya menyernyit tak setuju "Kau juga― selalu memanggilku dengan sekaku itu. Aku bukan seperti Sasuke yang kolot itu"

" _Moo_ ~ direktur tidak sekolot itu" Gerutu Naruto pelan. Berpikir gerutuannya itu tak didengar Itachi. Tapi rupanya Itachi memiliki pendengaran yang cukup baik, lelaki beranak satu itu terkekeh.

"Membelanya, eh?" Cibirnya yang malah membuat gadis muda itu mencebik sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merona, tak bisa dicegahnya lagi.

"Itachi- _nii_ " Ujar Itachi yang membuat Naruto bingung. Gadis itu mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Kau bisa panggil aku begitu saat di kantor juga, _ii ka?_ " Ujarnya.

"A―akan kucoba"

Itachi mengulum senyumnya "Nah, ini baru adik iparku"

" _Kora!_ Apanya yang adik ipar?! Kami bahkan belum menikah" Itachi terkekeh semakin keras saat melihat kekesalan Naruto. Sedari mengenalnya saat gadis itu berada ditahun pertama di SMA, Naruto tak banyak berubah. Pantas, Sasuke menaruh hati padanya sampai mau mengorbankan banyak hal. _Ippai_.

"Naruto" Itachi menyebut namanya. Kali ini tak sejenaka sebelumnya. Naruto sadar, Itachi pasti menemuinya untuk membicarakan hal yang penting. Ada hubungannya kah dengan di panggilnya Sasuke ke ruangannya?

"Sasuke _yatse_ , apa sudah membicarakannya denganmu?"

Naruto berkedip dua kali "Berbicara ―apa?"

"Sasuke _no baka_ " Gumam Itachi tak sepenuhnya didengar oleh Naruto.

"Itachi- _nii_?"

"Seharusnya ini memang dibicarakan denganmu saja. _Ore no otoutou_ tak akan mampu mengatakannya kepadamu"

Naruto tertegun. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Itachi, seolah Sasuke ..

"Sasuke― menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya yang _agak_ ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Seorang pria memiliki banyak rahasia, _dear_. Termasuk Sasuke"

" _Ano sa,_ apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden keterlambatan Sasuke denganku?" Tanyanya yang mulai panik. Pemikiran tentang pemecatan Sasuke hadir kembali.

"Itachi- _nii_ , ini semua salahku. Sasuke terlambat bangun pagi karena aku. Aku tahu tadi malam Sasuke malah menungguku sampai tidur, dia sampai lupa jam tidurnya sendiri. Sungguh ini salahku bukan Sasuke. jika harus ada seseorang yang di hukum, maka seseorang itu adalah aku" Terangnya panjang lebar, berharap dalam hati Itachi bisa percaya dengan ucapannya. Karena itu kenyatannnya. Menurutmu siapa lagi orang yang memindahkannya ke ranjangnya sendiri?

"Bukan Naruto" Sanggah Itachi cepat. Itachi bahkan tak menganggap keterlambatan keduanya adalah masalah besar. Toh perusahaan ini milik Sasuke. dia menjadi komisaris-pun permintaan adiknya. "Ada hal yang lebih kompleks lagi" Sambungnya yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini Naruto, kau dan Sasuke su―"

― " _Aniki_!"

Mulut Itachi terkatup kembali saat subjek pembicaraan mereka malah hadir. Itachi hanya mendesah pelan saat mendapati adiknya menatapnya dengan tajam. Jelas-jelas menyampaikan intimidasinya. Sedang Naruto menatap kaku kekasihnya.

"Kupikir waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kenapa kau tak kembali ke ruanganmu" Ujarnya terdengar seperti pengusiran ―menurut Itachi. Yeah, Sasuke memang mengusirnya.

" _Timing_ yang aneh" Celetuknya. Tak sengaja mata hitam jegalanya melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur sambil menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ nya. Tempatnya berselang 6 meja dari tempatnya dan Naruto duduk.

'Pasti dia yang memberitahu' Pikir Itachi dalam hati.

"Yeah baiklah―baiklah. Tampaknya seseorang mengusirku" Ujarnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya menyelip disaku celana.

"Ah, ya. _Futari domo_ , sesekali mainlah ke rumahku. Tidakkah kalian merindukan keponakan kalian?" Tanya Itachi dengan kaki yang melangkah mundur.

"Kami pasti akan mengunjungi Yuki- _kun_ " Sahut Naruto ramah. Senyumnya masih merekah saat Itachi masih ada dipandangan matanya, pun ikut melenyap saat pria itu menghilang di pertikungan.

" _Na_ , Sasuke" Ujarnya masih memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau―apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku?"

"Rahasiaku? ―Apakah masalah bagimu?" Naruto lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang memang memandang dirinya. Tatapannya datar, tapi Naruto tahu ada puluhan bahkan ribuan ekspresi disana.

Sebanyak rahasia Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membaginya denganku?"

"Tidak―saat ini" Ujar Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Jawaban ini sudah disiapkannya dari dulu.

Naruto menjadi diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, memandang apapun selain sosok didepannya. Ekpresinya sunyi. Tak ada kemarahan, kekecewaan atau tuntutan.

Naruto merasakan tangan kanannya disentuh oleh Sasuke, gadis itu lalu memandang wajah Sasuke. mata sehitam titik buta itu terikat padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika sekarang saja makan ramennya?"

"Eh?" Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke hanya untuk menatap jam ditanganya.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis 2 menit yang lalu" Ungkapnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya "Aku direktur, aku bebas melakukan apapun"

"Kau menyalahgunakan jabatanmu!"

"Terserah" Ujarnya dengan putaran di bola matanya "Ayo, pergi!" Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu menariknya pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Aku baru tahu kau se-semangat ini diteraktir ramen" Celetuk Naruto.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman, sejalan dengan tangannya yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

Saya akan mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Pasca puasa, kepala saya jadi mengkarat. Saya tidak bisa memikirkan ide cerita apapun, *huhuhu T.T

Baiklah, menaggapi review dari teman-teman. Hmm, tema fict ini berupa _fluffy_ , jadi gak ada cerita sedih yang berat-berat. Tentu saja, perasaan sedih akan saya tampilkan tapi tidak terlalu kompleks *bocoran dari Natsu, baikkan?

Semuanya pada bilang Naruto gak peka ya? Dia Cuma polos kok, jadi di mohon maklum *khehehe

Makasih review teman-teman ya, isinya membangun saya. Ah, _thanks_ juga yang udah meng- _follow and fav. Thanks a lot^^_

.

.

.

* * *

 **From** : Uchiha Itachi

 **To** : Uchiha Sasuke

 **Subject** : -

"Ingat, masa jabatanku selesai setelah musim panas. Tidak bisa diperpanjang, sesuai dengan perjanjian kita. Hingga hari itu tiba kau belum mengatakan apapun kepada Naru- _chan_ , maka akulah yang mengatakannya.

Aku tidak mengancammu, hanya memperingatimu. Demi kebaikanmu dan Naru- _chan_ "


	5. Chapter 5 : Kekhawatiran

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memandang bingung pada dua ramen instan yang ada ditangannya. Yang di tangan kanannya ramen premium edisi terbatas, di tangan kirinya ramen miso. Dua-duanya kesukaan Naruto. Hanya saja, tasnya tak mampu memuat keduanya.

"Yang kiri atau yang kanan?" Gumamnya sambil menimang-nimang keduanya.

Berpikir terlalu lama membuat Naruto bertambah bimbang saja "Ah, tanya saja pada Sasuke" Pikirnya menyetujui idenya.

Dengan berlari dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang santai _apartement_ nya. Disana dia lihat Sasuke tengah menontong _film_ tengah malam dalam diam. Entah pemuda itu sedang khusyu menonton atau tertidur ―Naruto tidak tahu, tapi begitu dia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, Sasuke meresponsnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menggeser duduknya. Matanya melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Naruto menempati ruang yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia duduk dengan kaki kiri yang melipat, dengan badan yang miring ke Sasuke. Tangannya lalu menggoyangkan ramennya "Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik?"

"Kau tak berniat membawa ramen untuk bekal perjalanan bisnismu kan?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke "Tentu saja aku harus membawa ramen, bagaimana kalau aku kelaparan disana?!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. Dia mengerang bosan. Tangan Sasuke lalu terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, refleks mata Naruto terpejam saat merasakan tekanan diatas kepalanya " _Baka,_ kau kira di Okinawa tidak ada ramen"

" _Datte .._ " Gumamnya tak jelas sembari menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu membawa ramen, kau bisa memesannya setelah sampai di Okinawa" Tutur Sasuke selaras tangannya mengambil alih ramen Naruto lalu meletakannya diatas meja, tepat disamping gelas kopinya.

Naruto merengut sebal, memilih tak menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. Dia lalu memperbaiki duduknya dengan menghadap layar tv. Matanya tak sengaja melihat gelas kopi Sasuke, tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Dia lalu mengambil benda itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang lalu merebut gelas kopinya sebelum bibir gelas bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto.

"Ha? Apa lagi, tentu saja minum. Aku haus" Ujarnya sambil menyernyit, tangannya lalu mencoba mengambil kembali gelas kopi, namun Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Hei! Sasuke!"

Sasuke menjauhi Naruto dengan mendorong kening gadis itu "Kau ingin terjaga sampai pagi hah?" Ujar Sasuke yang memulai petuahnya.

"Jam berapa keberangkatanmu?"

"Jam sembilan"

"Maka dari itu malam ini kau harus tidur cepat, bukannya begadang!"

" _Ya_ Sasuke, aku bisa tidur di pesawat"

"Itu urusan lain" Tegas Sasuke sembari meletakkan gelasnya. Dia lalu memandang Naruto "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat" Terangnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Jangan menyentuh kopiku!" Peringatnya terakhir kali saat dilihatnya Naruto yang berusaha mengambil gelas kopinya.

" _Ha'i, ha'i .._ " Tanggap Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangannya depan wajah.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dengan segelas mug yang mengepul panas serta mengeluarkan aroma manis. Ia langsung memberikan gelas mug bercorak kodok hijau ke Naruto. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghirupnya.

" _Na_ Sasuke, kau ikut ke Okinawa?" Tanya setelah Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

Pemuda yang duduk dengan melipat kakinya diatas sofa itu meliriknya sekilas "Untuk apa? Pekerjaan lapangan bukan bagianku"

"Lagipula aku bisa berlibur di rumah selama 4 hari penuh. Aku tak akan melewatkan _moment_ ini" Kekehnya.

"Heee .. ini curang! Saat aku lelah mengurusi pemotretan kau malah asik berlibur. _Mattaku_!" Terang Naruto sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Pun dia lalu merangkul bahu Naruto dan menggeser duduknya mendekati tubuh Naruto. Merasakan semua kehangatan gadis itu. sadar Sasuke berada dijarak yang dekat dengannya, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. dia menyamankan diri dengan posisinya sekarang sambil memeluk mug hangatnya.

"Kau juga berlibur ke Okinawa bersama teman-temanmu"

"Itu pekerjaan _baka_!"

"Kau bisa anggap itu liburan. _Ne_ , kau belum pernah datang ke Okinawa kan?"

"Eum!" Gumamnya sebagai jawaban. Matanya mulai tak fokus memperhatikan tayangan tv " _Demo_ ..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

" _Iie, iie_!" Elak Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Fokus saja ke tvnya. Aku ingin menonton" Ujarnya kemudian sambil menunjuk tv lewat dagunya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, tetapi matanya masih awas memandang wajah Naruto. Gadis itu sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi, mata yang merefleksikan cahaya dari tv itu seperti memancarkan rasa yang berbeda.

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan kepada adegan _dorama_ tengah malam yang diputar. Adegan dari artis dan aktor yang memerankan sebagai sepasang kekasih itu terlihat romantis saat tangan mereka saling berpegangan atau saling menyuapi ketika piknik. Hati Sasuke mendadak geli, Sasuke mana mampu melakukan seperti aktor itu lakukan.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpegangan tangan saat kencan. Ah, kecuali saat menyebrang mungkin ―juga menarik Naruto yang ceroboh itu. Saling menyuapi pun tak pernah ―kecuali _menjejeli_ Naruto dengan sayuran mentah dengan tangannya ―apa itu di katagorikan 'menyuapi'?

Sasuke jadi enggan berpikir tentang masa suka dukanya menjalin kasih dengan Naruto. Gadis itu tak pernah merespons baik tindakannya kecuali jika ada hubungannya dengan ramen, uang, pekerjaan dan bersenang-senang.

"Lalu selama ini apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru ―sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak SMP―saat mereka menghabiskan waktu beristirahat bersama di kantor.

"Hmm, 4 tahun kuliah dihabiskan belajar bersama, 1 tahun _long distance_ , dan 2 tahun belakangan ini disibukkan dengan pekerjaan"

"Cara kencan yang tak bisa Sasuke. selamat kau melakukannya hingga bertahan 7 tahun!" Kalimat Shikamaru terdengar ejekan bagi Sasuke. Tapi hingga saat ini Sasuke tidak merasa tersinggung. Karena begitulah yang terjadi. Hubungan mereka memang tak biasa, tapi dia menikmati ikatan ini.

Walau harus Sasuke akui, hubungan mereka sama sekali tak ada kemajuan yang berarti, membuatnya merasa banyak tekanan, keresahan dan khawatiran.

Kemelut dihatinya membuat Sasuke tak sadar meremas bahu Naruto, yang membuat gadis itu melengkuh pelan. Sadar dengan perbuatannya, cepat-cepat dia menatap Naruto. Leganya gadis itu sudah tertidur. Pun dia melirik tv yang sedang menampilkan adegan dewasa.

" _Timing_ yang tepat" Senyumnya tipis. Ia lalu mengambil gelas mug dipelukan Naruto. Isinya tinggal setengah, kalau dia tak segera mengambil benda itu, bisa-bisa Naruto menumpahkannya.

"Dasar teledor, harusnya kau tidur diranjangmu" Gumamnya pelan mencoba tak mengusik mimpi Naruto.

Benar kata pepatah. Kecantikan sesungguhnya seorang wanita bisa dilihat saat dia tidur. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya tv terlihat seperti kucing saja. Tenang, halus, juga dengkuran kecilnya yang berirama. Gadis itu memiliki pesona tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Pelan-pelan dia menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, ia lalu menegak habis cairan coklat di mug Naruto sebelum menggendong gadis itu.

"Astaga! Kau semakin berat saja" Komentar Sasuke saat gadis itu berhasil diangkatnya. Dia mengencangkan kedua tangannya di kaki Naruto sebelum berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Wahh! _Sugoii_!" Teriak Naruto sembari melepaskan tas ranselnya lalu berlari menuju pantai. Gadis itu membiarkan sepatu putihnya terendam air asin, dia dengan asik memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik menggunakan ponselnya.

"Kau benar, tapi disini panas!" Sahut Ino dengan tangan yang mengipasi lehernya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat.

Sementara Sakura yang baru keluar dari bis hanya melirik Naruto dengan jengkel, dia masih menyimpan dendam soal kejadian di restoran tempo lalu. Dalam hati dia mencibir kelakukan Naruto yang terlihat 'kampungan' melihat laut. Si model lalu bergegas berjalan menuju hotel dengan diikuti rekan sesama satu profesi. Mereka tidak mau kulit putih mulus mereka terbakar karena serangan cahaya matahari.

" _Ladies-tachi_ , sebaiknya kalian segera _check-in_ " Ujar Sai secara tiba-tiba muncul disamping Ino. Sontak gadis itu terkejut memandangi kekasihnya yang tengah memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Sai- _kun_!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas anggukan ringan dari lelaki bersurai gelap itu.

"Ayo Naruto- _san_! Setelah makan malam kita _meeting_ " Ujar Sai lagi dengan sedikit mengencangkan suaranya.

" _Chotto_ _ne_ Sai- _kun_! Aku akan kembali nanti" Balas Naruto tak menghiraukan Sai. Sang _manager advertaising_ hanya menghela napas dengan ke _bandeul_ lan Naruto.

Ino tertawa pelan lalu mengapit lengan kekasihnya mesra "Sudahlah Sai, biarkan Naruto bersenang-senang"

"Sepertinya kau benar, aku sudah lelah" Sahut Sai sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ino pun mengusap bahu kekasihnya sebelum mengambil ransel Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Naruto! Kami duluan ya! Ingat kamar kita nomor 208" Teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya yang segera dibalas Naruto.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Seperti yang di jadwal, kita akan memulai pemotretan sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Oke, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menatapi wajah anggota meeting.

" _Nai, nai_ .." Ujar Ino sambil menggeleng, matanya yang setengah mengantuk itu memandangnya dengan malas "Bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru pun mendesah, siapa juga yang ingin memperlambat _meeting_. Dia sudah lelah. Lekas ingin berbaring di kamar dengan lantunan musik klasik. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa melalaikan tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya.

"Jika tak ada yang bertanya ―"

― " _Ano_ " Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya saat berbicara, Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya lalu memandang gadis merah muda itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Haruna- _san_?" Tanyanya yang membuat peserta _meeting_ mendesah. Yang paling kesal adalah Ino, terang-terangan ia memandang Sakura dengan tidak bersahabat, sedang Sakura tak peduli.

" _Ano_ , Nara- _san_ , apakah Uchiha- _san_ tidak ikut kemari? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari pagi?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik Naruto yang duduk disamping Ino. Ah sial, gadis tak peka itu rupanya memandangnya dengan lekat. Apa dia kesal karena dia bertanya soal kekasihnya?

Shikamaru berdehem keras, curi-curi pandang kepada Naruto "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Itu karena ... Hmm, dia kan direktur, se-seharusnya dia bisa bertanggungjawab soal ini" Jawabnya setengah gugup.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Haruno- _san_ , tugasnya sudah kutangguhi" Ujarnya sembari membereskan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya.

"Lagi pula aku wakil direktur, jadi tak ada bedanya" Ujarnya lagi selaras dengan dirinya yang beranjak dari mejanya.

" _See ya tomorrow_ " Tambahnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto segera membereskan berkasnya, namun sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sakura. Dalam penglihatannya Sakura terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat, mata krolofil yang biasanya terlihat tajam kini tanpa warna.

"Oi Naruto, ayo pergi!" Seru Ino yang sudah ada dibibir pintu. Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyusul teman yang satu kamar dengannya itu.

"Ino, aku sudah memikirkannya" Celoteh Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka ada didalam lift. Kemudian Ino memperhatikannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya "Tentang Sakura. Aku sudah menyadarinya"

"Eh!" Ino terpekik, dengan cepat tangannya meraih kedua bahu Naruto agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan "Benarkah kau sudah menyadarinya?!"

"Eum!" Angguk Naruto yang selaras dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Segera Naruto melepaskan tangan Ino, lalu berjalan keluar lift. Ino mengikutinya.

"Lalu, lalu?!" Tanya Ino yang bergitu antusias.

"Lalu apa lagi?!" Balas Naruto dengan bertanya balik. Dahinya mengkerut "Aku hanya berpikir, Sakura benar-benar mengkhwatirkan Sasuke. Sungguh aku tidak menyangkanya" Tambahnya lagi.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Seolah menyetujui kalimat Naruto. Tangannya merogoh saku, mencari kartu kunci kamarnya. Kemudian dia menggerakan kartu ke arah sensor agar pintunya terbuka.

"Seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur" Celetuk Naruto yang membuat Ino berhenti mendorong pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia memandang Naruto. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat biasa. Terkesan normal.

"Maksudmu?" Herannya.

"Maksudku ―banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu sedingin itu dihadapan Sakura. Aku masih ingat, waktu itu Sakura tiba-tiba pergi saat makan bersama. Aku ingin Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya, mungkin Sakura tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Sasuke"

Naruto menggantikan tugas Ino yang membuka pintu, gadis itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya disalah satu ranjang. Sementara Ino hanya berdecak mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Gadis itu lalu menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya.

"Naruto, hingga saat ini kau masih belum paham juga. Kau payah sekali" Ujar Ino saat duduk kasurnya.

"Maaf ya kalau aku payah!" Decak Naruto yang merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat Ino. Si poni tile mendesah.

"Rasa khawatir Sakura ke Sasuke bukan rasa khawatir kepada seorang teman" Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ino melanjutkan "Tapi kapada seorang lelaki"

"Huh, maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan sendiri jika tak mau kusebut payah" Ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum Ino menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Singkirkan rambutmu Haruno-san, mereka menutupi wajahmu!" Teriak Gaara, sementara Sakura hanya berdecak lidah, pun tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan pemotretan di kapal pesiar.

"Haruno- _san_ , jangan mengkerutkan dahimu!" Gaara kembali berteriak setelah memotret satu pose Sakura. Naruto yang sedang mengawasi jalannya pemotetran hanya berdiri dengan kertas putih melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari.

"Haruno- _san_ , kau―"

― " _Moo ii_!" Teriak Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Dia lalu melepaskan topi _floopy_ nya untuk dijadikan kipas. Udara panas khas pesisir membutnya berkeringat, terlebih suhu yang memasuki musim panas tambah memperburuk moodnya.

Gaara menurunkan kameranya. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Sakura meminta istirahat. Kalau molor begini, _deadline_ tidak akan ini bisa membebani Naruto yang notabenenya sebagai ketua proyek ini. gaara tidak mau Naruto mendapat masalah.

"Bisakah kau profesional, Haruno- _san_?" Tanyanya.

"Berisik! Sinar UV membakar kulitku. Aku tidak mau kulitku berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan" Jawabnya dengan mata yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

Gaara mengikuti arah lirikan mata Sakura "Maka lakukanlah dengan cepat. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa tidak nyaman disini. Kami juga kepanasan" Ujarnya dengan sarkasme.

"Sudah tahu Okinawa itu panas, kenapa tidak pilih Hokkaido saja. Kenapa kalian pilih tempat pemotretan yang sangat buruk" Balas Sakura sengit yang membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Mulut wanita ini benar-benar.

"Kau .." Geram Gaara rendah.

"Apa hah?! Kau mau memukulku?" Tantang Sakura. Suasana yang mulai tak baik ini membuat orang-orang yang terlibat saling berbisik. Naruto selaku pihak yang bertanggung jawab harus bertindak.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, tak perlu ribut begini" Ujarnya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya lalu menenyentuh bahu Gaara yang menegang. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Gaara merasa nyaman saat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemandangan ini membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau tak perlu mengaturku!" Marahnya yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Apakah udara panas bisa menyulut emosi seseorang.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu Sakura"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku hah?!"

"Eh, maaf jika aku bertindak kurang sopan padamu, Haruno" Sesal Naruto.

"Hentikan Haruno! Kau keterlaluan memojokan Naruto" Ujar Gaara tegas. Pembelaan Gaara membuat Sakura kalap. Dia semakin tidak suka saat orang lain malah membela Naruto.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Warna dimatanya terlihat gelap. Kepalan ditangannya membuat Naruto merasa was-was. Tak diduganya Sakura menarik kerah kemejanya yang membuat tubuhnya tertarik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lihat darinya hah?!" Raungnya keras yang membuat orang-orang melihatnya dengan tak percaya. Gaara berusaha menarik tangan Naruto, namun gadis pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gaara berhenti.

"Haruno- _san_ , tenanglah" Pintanya pelan-pelan "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pemotertan sore nanti. Kurasa itu tidak terlalu panas"

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan?! Sialan, kau benar-benar tidak peka!"

"Huh?!"

"Apa yang dia sukai darimu hah? Kau bahkan tidak mengerti cinta!"

"Haruno- _san_ , apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tentu kau tidak mengerti. Dan ketidakmengertian dirimu membuatku benar-benar kesal!" Teriak penuh amarah. Tak sengaja tangannya mendorong Naruto dengan kuat, pegangan tangannya di kerah baju terlepas. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sungguh tak terduga.

Naruto terdorong dari kapal. Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak saat menyadari tubuhnya melayang, matanya menatap dengan cepat menatap Sakura yang terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. Semuanya terasa melambat dimatanya, saat melihat Ino berteriak dengan nyaring, dengan tangan yang berusaha meraihnya walau itu tak mungkin. Juga saat Gaara menampar pipi Sakura. Semuanya lalu menghilang dalam pandangannya saat tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya air laut.

Byurrr!

Lamat-lamat kesadarannya terenggut, lalu menyadari ada sekelebet warna merah yang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan hangat.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!"

.

.

.

Plakk!

Satu tamparan kembali diterima Sakura, pun gadis itu bergeming saat Ino memandanginya dengan napas yang memburu. Tangan Ino masih memerah, dan Ino berniat kembali menampar Sakura sebelum Sai menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah ..." Pinta Sai lembut.

"Diam Sai, biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada gadis jalang ini" Sahut Ino tanpa mau menatap wajah Sai.

Ino memandang Sakura tajam "Kau tahu, Naruto tidak bisa berenang!"

"Tidak, kau tak perlu tahu soal itu. yang harus kau tahu adalah tindakanmu itu kriminal"

"Kau berniat membunuhnya kan?!" Tanya Ino geram saat Sakura hanya bungkam.

Shikamaru memasukkan ponselnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Ino, dengan pelan dia menyentuh bahu gadis itu lalu meminta Sai untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu lewat tatapan mata.

"Lepaskan aku Sai, aku belum selesai" Protes Ino sambil memberontak saat Sai menarik tangannya.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk bertemu dengan Naruto setelah dia siuman, oke"

Setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi, Shikamaru lalu memandangi Sakura. Jelas gadis itu terguncang, dia tak sengaja melakukannya. Jatuhnya Naruto dari kapal membuat Sakura shock berat.

"Beristirahatlah di kamarmu, aku akan mengabarimu jika Naruto siuman" Ujar Shikamaru yang mendapat perhatian Sakura.

"Saat itu tiba minta maaflah kepadanya"

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya .." Ujar Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya sudah mulai memanas.

"Aku tahu. Naruto juga pasti mengetahuinya"

"Nara- _san_?"

"Shikamaru _tte ii you_ " Senyumnya.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di single sofa yang menghadap ranjang Naruto dengan tidak nyaman. Kaki kanannya mengetuk-etuk lantai dengan tak sabaran. matanya melirik warna cakralawa yang mulai berubah merah ke jingga-an, artinya sudah lima jam berlalu, Naruto tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Naruto sadarlah .." Pintanya sendu dengan tangan yang mengusap jemari Naruto.

"Gaara ..."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Naruto, dia juga merasakan saat jemari Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Senyuman gadis itu merekah dengan lemah, namun tak mengurangi kehangatannya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar" Ujarnya terlampau bersuka cita. Tak disadarinya, dia segera memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tengah terbaring diranjang. Awalnya Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak Gaara, namun tak lama dia mulai menyesuaikan dirinya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengelus surai merah Gaara dengan lembut.

Menyadari bahwa Naruto balas memeluknya membuat Gaara enggan melepaskan rengkuhan hangat ini. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya. Toh Naruto tak menolaknya. Terlebih lagi saat merasakan tangan Naruto dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya. Nyaman sekali.

" _Arigatou ne_ Gaara, kau menyelamatkanku" Bisik Naruto seperti cicitan burung. Matanya lalu terpejam.

'Eum" Sahut Gaara sambil mengulas senyumnya. Walau Naruto tak melihat senyumannya, Gaara tahu bahwa Naruto merasakan ketulusannya.

Hatinya menghangat. Kehausan dalam kalbunya terobati.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ino membereskan peralatan _make up_ nya, tugasnya kali ini memonotoring pemotretan ―menggantikan tugas Naruto. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan menggebrak mejanya.

"Astaga Naruto!"

"Hehehe, kau terlalu serius. Seperti bukan kau saja" Ujarnya jenaka.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini? Kau seharusnya istirahat"

"Kenapa? Aku sehat-sehat saja"

"Ha?" Ino meninggikan suaranya "Kau lupa kemarin kau nyaris mendaftarakan diri ke pemakaman umum?" Tanya Ino sarkas yang membuat Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kejamnya" Sipit Naruto "Itu kecelakaan, yang penting aku baik-baik saj ―Hacho!"

" _Mitte_! Kau bersin Naruto" Tunujuk Ino histeris, dengan desahan napas, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Ino setelah mengusap hidungnya.

"Ada debu yang masuk ke hidungku" Ucapnya cuek " _Heki da you_ " Tambahnya.

"Tidak, mungkin saja kau terkena flu" Sanggah Ino yang berusaha menyentuh keningnya. Naruto menghindar.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" Terangnya menyakinkan "Berikan aku jadwal hari ini"

" _Wakatta_. Tapi, jika kau sakit, aku tidak mau mengurusmu"

" _Maa~ maa_ ~" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya "Aku tidak memintamu"

.

.

.

Di tengah teriknya matahari, Naruto lebih memilih berjemur dibawah lindungan pohon kelapa. Sebenarnya angin laut memberikannya kesegaran, tapi silaunya sinar matahari membuatnya tak bisa membuka matanya dengan lebar. Terlebih lagi rasa pusing yang mendera.

"Apa aku tidur saja?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya digerakan untuk memijit perpotongan alisnya. Perhatiannya lalu beralih kepada beberapa model yang sedang bermain voli pantai untuk kebutuhan pemotretan. Tapi Sakura tak terlihat sejak tadi pagi. Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak ada kru yang menanyakannya? Astaga! Kebanyakan berpikir membuatnya tambah pening saja.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengdongkrakkan kepalanya saat namanya disebut "Shikamaru?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah" Ujar Shikamaru setelah mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu.

"Oh ya? Mungkin aku kepanasan" Terkanya sambil mengipasi lehernya menggunakan tangan.

"Ingin minuman dingin?" Tawar Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan cola dalam kaleng.

" _Sangkyu_ " Ujar Naruto sambil menerima minuman kaleng tersebut.

" _Tsumetai_ " Pekik Naruto dengan suara yang kecil. Sementara Shikamaru hanya diam saat memperhatikan perilaku Naruto. Gadis itu tak meminum cola tersebut, tapi menempatkan kaleng cola itu ke keningnya.

"Apa itu cara terbaru menikmati cola Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa renyah sambil memukul bahu Shikamaru "Candaanmu masih sama lucunya seperti dulu Shika!"

.

.

.

Rasa pening Naruto tak kunjung mereka, terlebih lagi saat ia berjalan, malah membuat dunianya terasa berputar dan itu membuatnya mual. Naruto merasa kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar buruk, hanya saja dia tak bisa berdiam diri. Sesi pemotretan hari ini sudah berakhir, dan segala peralatan harus segera dimasukan kedalam mobil. Tapi membawa tripot saja Naruto merasa kepayahan.

Nyaris saja tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang saat keseimbanagn grativitasi mempermainkannya, beruntung Gaara ―yang sengaja berjalan dibelakang Naruto― segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, _daijoubu ka_?" Tanyanya khawatir. Suara Gaara menarik perhatian semua orang, termasuk Ino yang segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto, Gaara- _kun_?" Tanya Ino panik.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kan, kau seharusnya istirahat saja" Cerocosnya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang terasa dingin lalu menyentuh lengannya.

" _Watashi wa heki da you_ "

" _Uso_!"

"Mungkin aku sedikit pusing" Ujarnya dengan suara yang serak.

"Naruto .." Rengek Ino.

"Ino- _san_ , mungkin Naruto terkena demam musim panas" Terang Gaara setelah mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya.

" _Massaka_! Yang seperti itu ada juga"

"Ino- _san_ , bantu aku membawa Naruto"Pinta Gaara yang segera disetujui Ino.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya"

Ino berhenti bergerak, dia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang berdiri didekat mereka. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Keduanya merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Di―direktur!" Pekik Ino keras. Gaara tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hee, _nani? Nande Sasuke wa iru no_? _Genjutsu_?" Racau Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia lalu menggendong Naruto dengan menyelipkan tangannya diperpotongan kaki Naruto. _Bridal stlye_.

"Jadi direktur benar-benar datang. Kenapa?" Tanya Ino setelah Sasuke berlalu. Gaara juga ingin tahu kenapa.

"Kupikir tadi hanya khayalanku saja yang mengharapkan kedatangannya" Ujarnya lagi.

"Huh, apa yang kau bilang?" Tanya Gaara meminta Ino berbicara ulang, tapi gadis poni tyle itu mengabaikannya.

Gadis itu memilih memperhatikan mobil hitam yang pintunya terbuka, disamping pintu mobil ada Shikamaru yang berdiri disana.

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini" Simpulnya sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak berdiri. Gaara mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto dikasurnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Gadis itu sudah meracau tidak jelas sejak diperjalanan menuju hotel. Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shikamaru. Fokusnya saat ini adalah kesehatan Naruto yang menurun.

Setelah menyiapkan air dingin dalam baskom, dia lalu memeras haduk kecil lalu meletakannya di dahi Naruto yang berkeringat. Dia juga menyelimuti Naruto dengan rapat hingga sebatas dada, setidaknya Naruto harus berkeringat banyak dulu untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang mencapai 38,5 derajat.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah ya" Gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang memerah.

Semalaman Sasuke terjaga hanya untuk mengganti kompres untuk menurunkan panas Naruto. Saat air dalam baskom tak cukup dingin, maka Sasuke menggantinya. Kesadarannya lama-lama terenggut kantuk saat waktu semakin merangkak menuju pagi. Dia tertidur disisi ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto.

Pagi hari yang menunjukan pukul 7, saat itulah kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Dia memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang tak sama dengan kamarnya bersama Ino, ia lalu menyadari ada orang lain yang tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender dekat tangannya.

Naruto tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Dia masih bisa mengingatnya sebelum benar-benar pingsan. Suaranya, sentuhan tangannya, gaya rambutnya. Naruto tak akan lupa bahwa Sasuke ternyata datang ke Okinawa.

Sambil merambatkan senyuman kecil, Naruto lalu mengusap rambut Sasuke yang selalu terasa lembut ditangannya. Gerakan kecil itu rupanya membangunkan Sasuke.

"Eh, aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya kikuk.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin" Jawabnya tak yakin.

Semuanya tak diperhitungkan Naruto saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Mata Sasuke terpejam, saat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto menggunakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sa―suke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto setengah menahan napas.

"Mengukur suhu tubuhmu" Jawabnya. Lalu ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dilihatnya, gadis itu merona.

"Sepertinya sudah sembuh" Ujarnya "Berarti hari ini kau masih bisa bekerja"

Dahi Naruto berkerut tajam. Seharusnya orang yang selepas sakit itu beristirahat, bukannya kembali bekerja. Tapi Sasuke dengan teganya memperkerjakan rodi dirinya.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku masih sakit" Ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas leher.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi kekecewaan muncul diwajahnya, dan itu membuat Naruto mengheran.

"Sayang sekali Naruto" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kopernya yang ada dibawah ranjang. Dia membukanya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

"Kalau kau sakit, kau tak bisa makan ramen. Susah payah aku membawakannya untukmu, akhirnya harus dibuang juga" Tambahnya.

" _Teme, dame_!" Teriak Naruto panik. Dengan cepat dia merebut cup ramen yang ada ditangan Sasuke "Kau tak bisa melakukannya!"

Sasuke berdecak lidah "Kau bisa berteriak hanya demi ramen, sementara aku sama sekali tak mendapat sambutan"

Naruto terkekeh menanggapinya, ia lalu melepaskan ramen. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan ke Sasuke, sementara tanganya terentang untuk memeluk leher Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis, tanganya lalu merengkuh pinggang Naruto. Mendekap tubuh gadisnya dengan erat.

" _Okaeri_ " Bisik Naruto pelan di dekat telinga Sasuke.

Senyumannya kembali merekah hangat, hidungnya menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya "Hn, _tadaima_ "

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Kamus :

Tadaima : Aku pulang. Diucapkan saat kau datang ke rumah sendiri. Bisa di sebut bentuk sambutan.

Okaeri : Selamat datang. Bentuk sambutan.

Teme : Ini sebenarnya bahasa kasar. Saat kamu ada di Jepang sana, jangan sembarang bilang 'teme' bisa dikata tidak sopan. Yang nonton serial anime Naruto pasti tahu artinya. Btw, bahasa yang ada di anime jangan sembarang ditiru, kita bisa diolok Otaku. Di Jepang, Otaku dipandang agak sedikit kurang baik.

Dame : Jangan. _Dame da! Dama re!_ Artinya sama Cuma beda partikel atau situasi.

Nani? Nande Sasuke wa iru no? : Apa? Kenapa Sasuke ada disini?

Baka : Tahu kan ini artinya apa?

Datte : Tapi kan/ hanya saja/ soalnya/ kalimat penyangkal. Er, bener gak tuh? Pokoknya gitu deh . kalau dipikir-pikir datte/ demo artinya sama.

Ha'i : Iya. Lawannya Iie artinya tidak.

Mattaku : Ya ampun/ Astaga/ yang benar saja. Atau sejenisnya.

Dorama : Artinya dorama, kata penggemar hallyu drama, kata orang Indonesia sinetron.

Sugoii : Bagus, indah, keren. Pokoknya isinya pujian.

Chotto ne : Tunggu. Ne itu partikel.

Ladies-tachi : Ladies tahu kan artinya apa? Tachi disini bukan kata Itachi terus dipendekin jadi tachi. Tachi adalah bentuk jamak. Menyatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari satu. Jadi ladies ditambah tachi jadi?

Nai : Nai disini bukan pemeran dalam anime Karneval. Tapi Nai disini artinya tidak, sinonimnya Iie.

Ano : Anu. Ngertikan maksudnya?

Arigatou ne : Semua yang tahu Jepang, pasti tahu artinya.

Moo ii : Sudah cukup.

Shikamaru tte ii you : Panggil Shikamaru saja. Maksudnya begini, di Jepang sana, panggilan menggunakan nama kecil itu agak sensitif.

Mitte : Lihat.

Heki da you : Aku baik- baik saja.

Wakatta : Aku tahu/ aku mengerti/ baiklah, dan semacamnya.

Maa~ maa : Baiklah/ sudahlah/ oke, dan semacamnya.

Sangkyu : Sinonimnya Arigatou.

Tsumetai : Dingin. Lawannya Atsui artinya panas. Natsu juga artinya panas, tapi lebih menjurus ke musim.

Daijoubu ka ? : Apakah kau baik-baik saja. Ka digunakan untuk kalimat tanya. Jika hanya daijoubu artinya. Baik-baik saja atau aku baik-baik saja.

Watashi wa heki da you : watashi = saya/aku, wa (partikel pernyataan)

Massaka : Yang bener saja. Eh ini sama seperti mattaku. Pokoknya gitu deh.

.

Jika ada kata yang terlewat beri tahu saya. Artinya saya buat sesuai dengan pemahaman saya soal bahasa Jepang. Jika ada kesalahan tolong di koreksi.

Sesuai permintaan saya buat kamus, saya minta maaf seharusnya saya buat ini dari awal. Haha :v ada yang minta juga Naruto-nya sakit. Tuh saya buat, semoga terpenuhi. tapi bagi yang minta di perpanjang, saya tidak bisa melakukannya, karena fict ini dibuat sesuai kebutuhan. satu chapter satu masalah. Begitu deh.

Yosh, menanggapi review dari teman-teman, yeah, kebanyakan dari teman-teman udah bisa nebak tentang rahasia Itachi-Sasuke, jadi tunggu aja alurnya. Yang belum bisa nebak, ya .. pasti bakal tahu kok :v

Kalau soal adegan kissing, nanti aja ada kok. Saya lagi nunggu moment yang tepat :v

Tolong jangan benci dua heroin versi canon dari manga Naruto (Sakura dan Hinata) yahh, namanya juga orang suka mau gimana lagi. Pernah denger kan, _love is blind?_

Saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa :v intinya makasih dukungan teman-teman. _Well,_ emang saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi makasih buat semangatnya. Hehehe


	6. Chapter 6 :Kisah klasik

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, kau masih terjaga?" Ujar Ino di tengah keheningan malam. Bola mata _light blue_ -nya masih terlihat bening saat memandangi langit-langit kamar hotel.

"Hmm" Gumam Naruto tak jelas, pun matanya terbuka kemudian.

"Naruto, aku tak bisa tidur" Keluh Ino mengubah posisi berbaringnya dengan menyamping ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino, gadis itu ternyata memandanginya dengan serius "Lalu?"

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentang kau dan direktur!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, kau sungguh-sungguh, hm?"

Ino mengangguk sekali sambil menampilkan cengirannya "Ceritakan kepadaku hubunganmu dengan direktur saat _long distance_ "

Naruto memalingkan arah pandangannya dari wajah Ino, dia menatapi sebentar lampu redup yang ada disisi televisi sebelum memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan lamanya "Hmm, tak ada yang menarik dari _long distance_ Ino, yang kami lakukan hanya saling mengirimi pesan _online_ saja, itupun intesitasnya rendah"

"Karena itu aku penasaran" Seru Ino sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya sehingga ranjang yang mereka berdua berderit. Dia ingin menarik perhatian Naruto kembali.

"Ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kalian bisa _long distance_ , dan bagaimana mengakhirinya"

"Coba kuingat" Gumamnya sambil memainkan jarinya di dagu "Saat itu, selepas kelulusan kami, Ayahku memintaku kembali ke Stockholm"

.

.

.

Naruto tak bisa mengabaikan bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya, maka dari itu setelah sesi foto bersama teman satu kelasnya, Naruto segera menjauhi kerumunan dan menjawab panggilan internasional dari Ayahnya yang menetap di Stockholm.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Namikaze Naruto _desu_!" Ujarnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi panjang bermaterial kayu.

"Can you not use the Japanese language when talking to me?" Jawab sang Ayah yang membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak.

" _I'm sorry father, what's wrong_?"

" _Ini hari kelulusanmu bukan? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu_ "

"Terima kasih" Ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis yang sayangnya tak bisa dilihat sang Ayah. Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya tinggi saat melihat Sasuke muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tapi jika hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, kau tak perlu repot-repot meneleponku"

" _Jadi kau tak suka Ayahmu menghubungimu?_ "

" _No way_ , bukan itu maksudku _father_ " Ujarnya seraya menekan kata ' _father_ ' saat Sasuke sudah duduk didepannya. Sebagai pemberitahuan dia tengah bertelepon dengan Ayahnya. Pun Sasuke terdiam sambil mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan Ayahnya.

" _Aku merindukanmu_ dear _. Kutanya, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Jepang? Dari suaramu, kau rupanya sudah cukup fasih berbahasa yang sama dengan Ibumu_ "

Naruto terkekeh keras, dia lalu melirik Sasuke ―orang yang paling berjasa selama dia tinggal di Jepang "Itu semua berkat Sasuke _father_ " Ujarnya yang membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Jika kau bertanya soal berapa lama ..." Naruto segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Berapa lama aku tinggal di Jepang Sasuke?!" Tanyanya cepat dengan suara setengah berbisik. Pemuda itu mengkerutkan dahinya karena mendadak mendapat pertanyaan dari Naruto, namun saat menyadari gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam, membuatnya mendesah panjang "Sejak kau SMA tahun pertama hingga lulus universitas. Hmm, mungkin 7 tahun Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum. Jari jempolnya dia acung depan wajah Sasuke. Selebihnya dia mengabaikan Sasuke kembali "7 tahun _father_ " Ucapnya saat kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Sudah selama itu pula kita tak bertemu_ "

Naruto tak menjawab lewat mulut, tapi mengiyakan dalam hati. Dia jadi penasaran maksud dari Ayahnya itu.

" _Sudah saatnya kau pulang Naruto. Ayah sangat membutuhkanmu_ "

Mendengar pernyataan Ayahnya nyaris saja membuatnya berteriak, tapi itu semua ditahannya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir, karena sedari tadi pemuda itu terus menatapnya, membaca semua ekspresi wajahnya.

" _Sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal di tanah kelahiran Ibumu. Kami memutuskan untuk bercerai_ "

Naruto menahan gemertuk di giginya. Marah sekali rasanya, sudah sekian kali dia membujuk Ayahnya untuk memikirkan kembali soal perceraian. Tapi orang dewasa itu tak mau mendengar ―selalu saja ada alasan. Tak disadarinya Naruto mencengkram ponselnya dengan erat.

"Ayah, pikirkan kembali"

" _Cukup Naruto, jangan membujukku lagi. Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan seorang wanita yang lupa siapa dirinya_ "

" _Mother_ hanya mencintai pekerjaannya. Sama sepertimu!"

" _Tidak bagi seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak. Lihat, dia bahkan mengabaikanmu!"_

" _No father. Mother_ tidak mengabaikanku, dia hanya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya,"

" _Naruto enough! I've reached my limit. Return to Sweden, I can't wait for more than 7 years_ " Naruto mengigit bibir dalamnya saat sambungan telepon terputus. Dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu untuk berbicara Naruto" Terang Sasuke yang menarik seluruh perhatian Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang membulat, tak lama kemudian matanya meredup saat menyadari Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan khasnya. Tenang dan berkarisma.

"Aku akan kembali kepangkuan Ayahku" Kata Naruto akhirnya. Tangannya yang saling bertaut terasa mendingin.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lama saat gadis itu tak berbicara lagi, hanya balas memandangnya dengan kediapan yang cepat. Setiap hembuasan napasnya teratur. Sasuke seolah siap dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia terpaku pada satu titik. Biru bola mata Naruto yang berkilau ketika merefleksikan wujudnya. Mendadak dia jadi merindukan Naruto, konyolnya sosoknya itu ada dihadapannya. Kenapa dia bisa merindukannya?

"Naruto .." Ujarnya pelan-pelan. Menikmati waktunya kini.

"Kembalilah kepangkuan Ayahmu. Kelak, kau tak bisa menikmati kehangatannya lagi"

Sejujurnya Naruto kecewa dengan kalimat Sasuke. Keinginannya adalah ―Sasuke menahannya tinggal di Jepang, tetap bersamanya, meniti masa depan bersama, mencapai cita-cita bersama. Tapi Sasuke merelakannya dengan tenang tanpa kekhawatiran, tanpa tangisan, tanpa pelukan. Hanya tatapannya yang dalam dengan mata yang selalu memandangnya.

Selarasnya Naruto tersenyum tipis, melembutlah sudut bibirnya. Pun mata kanannya meneteskan air mata yang bisa disaksikan jelas oleh Sasuke. Dia pun merunduk, terlalu lemah untuk menampilkan wajahnya saat ini.

"Baiklah .."

Terbakarlah semua pertahanan Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya juga menahan gadis itu sangat lama. Tapi Sasuke sadar, dia tak boleh kalah oleh keegoisannya. Yang membutuhkan Naruto bukan hanya dirinya. Gadis itu bukan legal miliknya.

"Oya, Uchiha- _san_ , Namikaze! Berfotolah, aku akan memotretnya untuk kalian!"

Keduanya teralihkan pada mahasiswi yang datang dengan ditanganya memegang sebuah kamera digital. Gadis yang satu fakultas dengan Sasuke itu menghampiri keduanya dengan riang. Tak menyadari atmosfer keduanya.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya dengan lebar, hilang dengan cepat semua kesedihannya. Buru-buru dia beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Sasuke ayo berfoto, kita buat kenang-kenangan!"

.

.

.

 **From** : Namikaze Naruto

 **To** : Uchiha Sasuke

 **Subject** : -

30 menit lagi pasawatku lepas landas. Aku sudah di Narita sejak satu jam lalu. Aku bosan, tak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak menemuiku, apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu untukku?

.

Naruto terpaku pada layar ponselnya yang sudah meredup. Sasuke tak membalasnya, sama seperti beberapa hari kebelakang ini. Sasuke mengabaikannya, Sasuke menghindarinya. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali hari terakhirnya di tanah Jepang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Menatap wajah rupawannya untuk waktu yang lama dikesempatan terakhirnya.

Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam gelapnya bola matanya yang selalu mempesona dikesempatan terakhirnya.

Mendengarkan suara yang keluar dari mulut pedasnya dalam hitungan waktu yang terbatas dikesempatan terakhirnya.

Dikesempatan terakhirnya, ia ingin memeluk Sasuke hingga dirinya merasa waktu berhenti untuk dirinya. Menghentikan takdir yang memisahkannya. Mencoba bermimpi bahwa perpisahan ini hanya kisah malamnya. Membunuh semua realitanya untuk kesemuan ―hanya untuk bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasih hatinya.

Tapi dia tak hadir. Sosoknya menghilang dibatas-batas kesabaran yang dimiliki prianya. Pun dirinya tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima ini. Butuh penyesuaian yang tak sebentar.

Tapi salahkan Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang. Dia jadi ingin menangis.

"Sasuke , bagaimana ini? aku benar-benar menangis"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi direktur tak datang?" Tanya Ino setengah berteriak.

Naruto mengangguk, dia mengubah posisi badannya dengan menyeder di _bed head_. Ino mengikutinya "Benar, aku bahkan sampai menangis di dalam pesawat. Hehehe, aku jadi malu kepada anak kecil yang terus melihatku. Beruntungnya ia memberiku tissue"

" _Iie ―iie_ , aku tak ingin tahu ceritamu yang itu. ―Maksudku, direktur benar-benar tak datang? Jahat sekali dia!"

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, itu semua telah terjadi. Aku-pun sudah melupakan itu. Kami sama-sama membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima keadaan" Sahut Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit menyendu. Dia menerawang kembali, lamat-lamat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku juga sama, aku tidak pernah _long distance_ sebelumnya" Ucap Ino kemudian.

"Benarkan!"

"Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kami hanya berkirim pesan _online_ saja"

"Hanya pesan _online_?"

"Eum!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chatroom**

Naruto

 _Sasuke_

.

April 4

"Sasuke, pagi ini aku sarapan dengan salmon rebus ditambah salad anggur. Tapi aku masih lapar, hehe^^ aku merindukan onigiri buatan Ibumu. Sasuke, kau sarapan dengan apa?"

July 5

" _Hari ini aku tidak sarapan. Aku sibuk"_

July 5

"Kau membalasnya sangat lama. Kau sibuk apa sampai melupakanku?"

July 5

" _Aku bekerja Naruto."_

July 5

"Sial! Selama 3 bulan ini kau mengabaikanku karena bekerja?! ."

 _Sasuke offline_

July 5

"Teme! Kau malah offline!"

July 10

"Teme! Oi! Kau sudah 5 hari offline. Jangan melarikan diri"

July 16

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau masih hidup?"

July 23

"23 Juli, kau ulang tahun kan? Happy birthday^^ apa yang kau inginkan?"

July 23

"Astaga Sasuke, kau benar-benar mengabaikanku?"

July 24

"Sasuke! aku berselingkuh!"

July 24

" _Siapa pria bodoh yang berhubungan denganmu?"_

July 24

"Haha, kau! :v"

 _Sasuke offline_

August 17

"Damn you Sasuke bastard!"

August 17

" _Ow, genap 4 bulan disana kau menguasai bahasa mereka"_

August 17

" _."_

August 17

" _Jangan melakukannya lagi jika kau masih ingin menjadi kekasihku"_

August 17

"Haa, kau mengancamku?!"

 _Sasuke offline_

Sept 22

"Sasuke aku kesepian. Ibuku kabur dari rumah, Ayahku sibuk dengan hotelnya, kau jarang online, aku tak memiliki banyak teman. Mereka tak sesuai pergaulanku"

Sept 22

"Sasuke makan malam kali ini potatis gratäng disini sepi sekali"

Sept 22

" _Maafkan aku Naruto"_

 _Naruto offline_

 _Sasuke offline_

Oct 1

"Talak Ayahku sudah turun, tinggal menunggu sidang perceraian orangtuaku saja. Sasuke katakan bagaimana cara menghentikan ini?"

Oct 1

" _Aku tidak tahu Naruto"_

Oct 1

"Sasuke, aku merindukan Ibuku, kau tahu Ibuku dimana?"

Oct 1

" _Percayalah, dimana-pun dia berada dia pasti menyayangimu"_

Oct 1

"Kau mengatakannya seolah bertemu dengannya saja"

Oct 1

" _Hm, aku melihatnya"_

Oct 1

"Ha? Benarkah? Dimana? Maksudmu dia ada di Jepang sekarang?"

Oct 1

" _Aku tidak mengatakannya begitu. Aku melihatnya di televisi"_

Oct 1

"Acara masak Ibuku ya? Kupikir sudah tak tayang lagi"

Oct 1

" _Hm"_

 _Sasuke offline_

 _Naruto offline_

Oct 10

" _Tumben kau offline?"_

Oct 10

"Yeah, Ayahku memaksaku belajar bisnis. Rasanya kepalaku akan pecah"

Oct 10

" _Bisnis? Bukankah bidangmu di Multimedia?"_

Oct 10

"Jangan bahas soal itu, rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri"

Oct 10

" _Bersabarlah .."_

Oct 10

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

Oct 10

" _Entah, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya"_

" _Bagimana kabar Ayahmu?"_

Oct 10

"Dia masih egois seperti biasanya"

Oct 10

" _Lalu persidangan Ayahmu?"_

Oct 10

"Sudah masuk tahap mediasi. Tapi Ibuku masih belum datang. Mereka benar-benar akan bercerai"

"Kupikir kau banyak bertanya sekarang, ada apa?"

Oct 10

" _Nothing"_

Oct 10

"Ahh, kau merindukakanku ya? :3"

Oct 10

" _Aku tidak mengatakannya"_

Oct 10

"Oi, Sasuke, kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku?"

Oct 10

" _Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"_

Oct 10

"Berinisiatiflah. Aku tahu kau tak melupakannya. Buktinya kau meng-chat lebih dulu"

Oct 10

" _Sebenarnya kau mengatakan apa sih?"_

Oct 10

"Kalimatmu berbelit-belit sekali sialan!"

Oct 10

" _Yeah, aku juga mencintaimu :3"_

Oct 10

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengaku lebih dulu Teme!"

Oct 10

" _Terima kasih sudah lahir didunia ini Naruto"_

Oct 10

"Keajaiban macam apa sehingga kau mengetik ini?"

 _Sasuke offline_

Oct 10

"Kuso yaro Teme!"

Oct 11

" _Tadi aku sibuk"_

Oct 11

"Katakan kau bekerja apa?"

Oct 11

" _Hn"_

Oct 11

"Apa maksudmu dengan hn? Dasar bodoh!"

Oct 11

" _Kau mengatakan aku tampan?"_

Oct 11

"Mati sana!"

Oct 11

" _Hahaha"_

 _Naruto offline_

 _Sasuke offline_

Oct 26

"Hiks! Hiks! Sasuke T.T"

Oct 26

" _Kau kenapa?"_

Oct 26

"Katakan padaku apakah mereka tak menyayangiku? Sekarang mereka resmi bercerai. Tega sekali mereka melakukan ini kepadaku. Aku membenci Ayahku, dia hanya memikirkan hotelnya saja. Kenapa mereka menikah kalau pada akhirnya mereka bercerai. Aku tak mengerti. Sasuke aku membenci mereka"

"Aku sendirian disini T.T"

Oct 29

" _Apa yang kau katakan, mereka masih orangtuamu dear"_

" _Mereka mencintaimu. Percayalah. Mereka hanya terjebak pada pemikiran egoisnya. Kau tak perlu mengerti, tapi percaya. Ayah dan Ibumu sangat menyayangimu"_

" _Kau tak sendiri. Ada aku, menangislah, aku bersamamu"_

Oct 29

"Tapi kau tak bisa memelukku seperti biasa. Kau tak bisa menggenggam tanganku seperti dulu. kau mengatakan kau bersamaku, tapi sungguh aku tak merasakannya. Sasuke kita jauh"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Sasuke tak bisa seperti ini"

Oct 30

" _Maafkan ketidakmampuanku Naruto .."_

Oct 31

"Bodoh! Aku tak ingin permintaan maaf-anmu"

 _Naruto offline_

 _Sasuke offline_

Dec 25

"Selamat natal Sasuke"

Dec 26

"Selamat natal dan tahun baru"

 _Naruto offline_

 _Sasuke offline_

Jan 28

"Ayahku membicarakan tentangmu setelah dia mengenalkan seseorang kepadaku"

"Namanya Arne Perrson asli keturunan Swedia. Matanya hijau dan dia tampan"

Jan 30

"Sasuke, kau tak ingin membalasnya?"

Feb 10

"Sudah 10 bulan Sasuke"

Feb 11

"Sasuke apa kau mengenal gadis yang lain?"

Feb 14

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita masih sepasang kekasih?"

 _Naruto offline_

Feb 16

 _"Naruto datanglah ke hotel Ayahmu. Aku menunggumu di restoran. Ibuku menitipkan onigiri untukmu"_

Feb 16

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau ada di hotel Ayahku?!"

Feb 16

" _Benar"_

Feb 16

"Maksudmu kau ada di Stockholm?!"

Feb 16

" _Datanglah, sebelum onigirinya sudah tak enak lagi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino yang tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Naruto segera memperbaiki posisi tidur Ino, pelan-pelan dia menarik tubuh Ino agar terbaring dengan benar, setelah itu ia meletakkan bantal di belakang kepala gadis itu. Terakhir, dia menarik selimut sebatas dada. Dia melihat Ino tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Senyum tipisnya merekah "Padahal kuingin ceritakan bagian yang paling menarik"

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi kantuk belum merenggut kesadarannya. Dia menatapi langit-langit kamar hotel yang bercat putih "Padahal ini adalah bagian yang paling menarik dari cerita _long distance_ -ku"

"Sayang sekali kau tak mendengarnya Ino"

.

 _._

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Yeah, semoga teman-teman mengerti dengan isi chatroomnya. Tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri. Sasuke ada di Stockholm, kira-kira lagi ngapain tuh?

Jika ada yang bertanya soal marga Naruto, ketika di awal chap saya menulis marga Naruto adalah Uzumaki, lalu di chap ini saya menulis Namikaze. Jangan bingung kawan, coba pikirkan, orangtua Naruto bercerai, lalu apa artinya?

Menanggapi review dari teman teman. Yahh, pada bilang kurang panjang, ada yang masih penasaran maksud Itachi, ada yang .. ada yang .. oke! Oke! Berhubung saya menyadari chap ini pendek, gak jelas, absure, saya update dua chap sekaligus. Isinya sama-sama flashback, akan saya uptade nanti siang oke! (Jika tidak halangan pastinya)

Soal rahasianya, saya tidak akan memberi tahu secara gamblang. Ayolah berfantasi ria, itu sangat menyenangkan walau mengesalkan, hahaha (loe maso ya?) well, anggap kita main tebak-tebakan. Saya hanya memberi clue-clue aja ya !

Nasib Sakura ya? Hmm, nanti dia juga dapat sesuatu yang berharga dari Naruto dan Sasuke, di chap depan ―maksudnya chap depannya lagi.

Untuk yang meminta konflik lebih, hmmm, soal itu saya tidak berani jamin. Maksudnya tema fict ini ringan, jadi ya .. permasalahannya ringan juga. Well, saya akan usahakan walaupun konfliknya ringan saya akan buat fict ini menarik. Dengan catatan, pembaca bisa mengoreksi apa yang kurang dari fict ini agar saya mampu memperbaharuinya, hehehe ..

Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto disini terlalu lepas ya. Seperti mem-PHP-in Gaara, mau aja sih peluk-peluk Gaara yang modusin dia. Oke, Naruto disini polos oke. Hahaha ... Tar juga Naruto dapet ganjarannya #ups!bocoran.

Kissu? Ada yang minta kiss? Oke, di chap depan ada :v

Ada yang kasih saran untuk bahasanya jangan dicampur. Oke, saya tidak sepenuhnya mengabulkan. Mungkin saya hanya akan memberi bahasa Jepang yang lumrah aja, yang sekiranya bisa dimengerti tanpa harus menggunakan kamus.

Terima kasih banyak untuk michhazz yang sudah mau mengoreksi typo. Haha, saya jadi malu. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha agar tak ada typo lagi.

Untuk semua pembaca yang sudah review, foll, and fav, terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **From** : Namikaze Naruto

 **To** : Uchiha Sasuke

 **Subject** : -

30 menit lagi pasawatku lepas landas. Aku sudah di Narita sejak satu jam lalu. Aku bosan, tak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak menemuiku, apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu untukku?

.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah membaca _e-mail_ dari Naruto. Matanya kembali memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dalam rentan 1 minggu dari wisuda, Sasuke tak menemui Naruto lagi. Katakan ia menghindari Naruto, katakan ia bodoh dengan tindakannya ―hanya saja Sasuke tak memiliki arah, pun ia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Pikirannya mulai kalut.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemui Naru- _chan_?"

Sasuke mencoba tak mendengarkan suara Itachi yang memang sejak tadi berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Melihat keterdiaman Sasuke membuat Itachi menghela napas. Berperan sebagai seorang kakak, dia sudah mencoba berbicara padanya. Memberi pengertian sebaik mungkin kepada sang adik.

"Jika kau tak menemuinya sekarang, kau tak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang lama Sasuke. Ingat, dia akan pulang ke Stockholm" Itachi kembali berbicara. Dilihatnya Sasuke menyernyit.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui _Aniki_ "

" _Maa~maa_ ~ kau jangan marah begini"

Itachi lantas tersenyum, tanganya lalu merogoh laci meja kerjanya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang Ayah Naru- _chan_. Dia adalah pembisnis bertangan dingin, maka tak heran dia bisa memiliki hotel bintang 5 tersohor ditempatnya. Orang semacam Ayah Naruto saat mengukai seseorang yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah"

"Apa yang kau maksud _Aniki_ " Dahi Sasuke menyernyit, dia lalu melirik map yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat perusahaanmu sendiri. Buatlah Ayah Naruto menyukaimu"

" _Aniki_!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, tangannya lalu menepuk bahu sang adik "Tapi kau harus bekerja keras"

"Akan kulakukan!"

.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kilas balik

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

* * *

.

.

Sasuke masih tak beraksi banyak saat wali kelasnya menyodorkan sebuah data yang berisi profil seorang siswi. Dia masih tak mengerti, siang itu setelah menghabiskan bekal makanannya, Hatake Kakashi memanggil dirinya ke ruang guru. Dia pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas atau semacamnya, tapi yang dia dapat adalah ..

" _Sensei_?" Dahi Sasuke mengkerut dalam. Masih gagal paham, namun tangannya tetap menerima data yang disodorkan sang guru.

"Itu data seorang siswi tahun pertama"

"Aku tahu" Sahut Sasuke cepat "Tapi bukan itu yang aku tanyakan"

" _Eto ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , kami ―dewan guru ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Hn?"

Kakashi berdehem keras, sadar akan ketidakmengertian Sasuke. Pun lelaki dewasa itu menata ulang kata, setidaknya bisa diterima rasioal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Begini, kau tahu kan nilai bahasa Inggrismu adalah yang terbaik. Sangat jarang pelajar SMA bisa sefasih dirimu"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kami memintamu untuk membantu dia dalam berkomunikasi"

Dahi Sasuke semakin mengkerut dalam. Kentara sekali dia tidak menyukai berita yang disampaikan gurunya itu. Merepotkan saja, pikirnya.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Keturunan Swedia-Jepang. Baru tinggal di Jepang selama 1 bulan. Bisa kau tebak, dia sangat payah dalam berbicara, menulis dan membaca. Kecuali dalam bahasa inggris"

"Itu bukan kewajibanku Kakashi- _sensei_ " Tanggap Sasuke sembari meletakkan kembali data tersebut diatas tumpukan buku tugas kelasnya.

"Hei, itu salah satu tugasmu sebagai sekretaris OSIS!"

"Tapi tidak dengan mengurusi siswi yang tak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Aku bukan Mama-nya"

"Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tak kasihan dengan Namikaze- _kun_? Sudah seminggu bersekolah disini tapi dia belum mendapatkan satupun teman. Setiap hari kulihat dia terlihat murung. Kasihan gadis manis itu"

" _Sensei_ , dia bukan urusanku" Tegas Sasuke lagi. Dia menambahkan "Kau meminta aku melakukannya karena permintaan dari wali kelas Namikaze- _san_ kan?"

Sasuke mengulas seringainya sambil mengangkat dagunya miring kiri, mata kanannya semakin menyipit "Hanare- _sensei_ kah?"

"Eeeh? Kau tahu?!" Panik Kakashi. Tak sadar dirinya segera menegakkan tubuhnya hampir membungkam mulut Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu bergerak mundur selangkah. Remaja tahun ke-dua itu mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu" Ujarnya _final_ sebelum melenggang keluar ruangan guru dengan mengabaikan teriakan sang guru.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

.

.

.

" _You understand_ Naruto?" Tanya Sara sambil menatap penuh harap ke sepupunya itu. Sedang Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bahkan sedikitpun kau tak mengerti?" Tuntut Sara yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

"Hehe .."

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh!" Pekiknya sambil memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan buku catatannya.

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sepupunya itu memang sangat keras dan menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Sara satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berbicara.

"Sara- _chan_! Saatnya latihan"

Gadis berambut merah itu lalu melambaikan tangannya saat teman satu timnya menyebut namanya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto, yang sengaja datang ke gedung olahraga sekolahnya hanya meminta diajari PR sastra Jepang modern. Ah, bahkan gadis pirang itu selalu datang hanya untuk menontonnya latihan voli.

"Kau dengar, namaku sudah dipanggil. Jadi aku pergi" Pamitnya sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan voli.

"Eum, _fighting_!" Teriaknya mencoba menyemangati sepupunya. Naruto segera merapikan bukunya, setelahnya duduk manis sambil menyender disisi lapangan.

Naruto memperhatikan saat anggota tim bola voli wanita itu tengah berlatih mengumpan, block, lalu apapun itu namanya Naruto tidak menghafalnya, tapi yang jelas mereka terlihat bersenang-senang. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan riang, lalu tertawa bersama. Sedikitnya Naruto merasa iri, semenjak di Jepang dia belum tertawa selebar itu.

Tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan saat gedung olahraga ini kedatangan tim bola voli laki-laki. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan tanding dengan tim wanita, entahlah, Naruto tidak peduli. Namun ada yang mengganggunya, rupanya tim bola voli anak laki-laki itu membawa _supporter_ nya sendiri. Sekumpulan anak gadis mengerubungi mereka seperti lalat.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sara yang berdiri disisi lapangan sambil mengelap keringat di lehernya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali Sara?" Tanyanya penasaran sedang Sara hanya mendengus.

"Lihat" Ujar Sara sambil menunjuk seseorang. Seorang pemuda berwajah dingin, meski banyak gadis yang mengelilinginya "Itu karena Sasuke- _senpai_ "

"Sasuke- _senpai_?" Beo Naruto sambil menyernyitkan dahinya.

" _Senpai_ itu panggilan untuk senior, Naruto. Dia berada di tahun kedua" Terang Sara.

"Lalu kenapa dengan gadis-gadis itu?"

"Itu penggemarnya. Sasuke- _senpai_ itu sangat terkenal, dia sekretaris OSIS juga _setter_ resmi bagi timnya. Tipe _ikemen_ sekali"

Naruto menyernyit saat mendengar bahasa yang menurutnya asing " _Ikemen_?"

"Maksudnya pemuda tampan" Tutur Sara, dia lalu menatap Naruto "Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto, sebagai orang yang tinggal di Eropa, apakah Sasuke cukup tampan?"

"Yeah, lumayan" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sara terkekeh. Dia sudah menebak jawaban Naruto. Semua orang pasti mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu tampan.

"Tapi sungguh, penggemarnya itu sangat mengganggu. Apakah Sasuke tak ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka?" Gerutu Sara yang masih bisa didengar Naruto. Arah pandangannya pun berlarian ke anggota bola voli wanita lainnya. Kebanyakan mereka terlihat kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran penggemar Sasuke.

Tentu saja, kehadiran mereka sangat berisik. Padahal Sasuke terus mengacuhkannya.

"Kapten, katakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke- _senpai_ untuk mengusir gadis-gadis itu, mereka akan mengganggu jalannya pertandingan" Naruto mendengar Sara sedang mengeluh ke seniornya. Sedang gadis tahun ketiga itu hanya menghela napasnya. Dia juga inginnya seperti itu, tapi mengusir penggemar Sasuke sama saja menambah musuh.

"Aku bisa mengusir mereka" Terang Naruto yang segera mendapat perhatian anggota bola voli wanita. Sara mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menggeleng. Bahasa Jepang saja belum fasih mau mengusir mereka, yang benar saja pikirnya.

"Lihat aku" Ujar Naruto. Dia lalu melangkah dengan percaya diri ke sebrang lapangan. Warna rambutnya yang pirang sangat mencolok diantara gadis lain, sehingga dengan cepat kehadirannya disadari.

"Sara- _chan_ , apa yang bisa dilakukan si pirang itu?" Tanya sang kapten. Sara menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia juga ingin tahu.

Sasuke yang tengah latihan servis segera menyadari kalau ada gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya. Teman satu timnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan yang paling berisik adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"Gadis itu .." Gumam Sasuke saat mengenali wajah Naruto. Tadi istirahat dia melihat foto Naruto, dan sekarang dia sudah bisa melihat sosok Naruto secara langsung. Penampilannya benar-benar tak seperti gadis Jepang kebanyakan. Tentu, dia kan keturunan Swedia, pikirnya bodoh.

Tapi apa urusan Naruto dengannya?

" _Omae wa_!" Naruto berujar keras, suaranya bisa terdengar diseluruh penjuru gedung olahraga. Sasuke terpaku saat Naruto menunjuk wajahnya. Ekspresi matanya polos, Sasuke jadi penasaran apa yang akan di ucapkan Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, dia akan mengatakan apa? Bahasa yang bisa dimengerti oleh remaja didepannya juga remaja perempuan itu. Dia jadi ingat saat sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, ada seorang siswi yang berteriak sehingga siswa yang mengganggunya kabur. Siswi itu mengucapkan satu kalimat, mungkin kalimat itu bisa di tiru Naruto, walaupun ia tak tahu apa artinya.

" _Omae wa_ .." Ulangnya lagi dengan tarikan satu napas " _Hentai_!" Teriaknya keras dengan diakhiri senyuman kemenangan yang mengembang sempurna.

Sara yang mendengarnya seolah kehilangan cara untuk bernapas. Dari mana si pirang itu mempelajari kata-kata itu? Sara tidak ingat pernah mengajarinya.

Teman satu tim dengan Sasuke terbahak keras, ada satu titik air mata yang menggantung dipelupuk mata, juga tangan mereka memegang perut yang terasa kram. Sungguh menyenangkan, ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang meneriaki Sasuke dengan kata-kata _epic_ seperti itu. terlebih lagi yang melakukannya gadis asing.

Sementara sekumpulan gadis penggemar Sasuke seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Ini lebih parah dari pernyataan cinta dari ratu sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis pirang ini, sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei apa maksudmu!"

"Jangan sembarangan menghina Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Hei kau pirang! Kau ingin matinya!"

Naruto masih tersenyum saat gadis-gadis itu meneriakinya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Sedang Sasuke yang dikatai _hentai_ , merasa tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dari ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Dasar, dia itu belum punya teman, tapi sudah banyak musuh. Anak gadis Jepang itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau, ikut aku!" Pinta Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Dengan sigap dia menangkap tangan Naruto, lalu membawa gadis itu pergi. Naruto tentu saja protes. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi rupanya _setter_ tim bola voli laki-laki itu enggan melepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku! Hei!"

Sasuke baru melepaskan tangan Naruto setelah mereka berada kebun sekolah, gadis itu mendengus kasar saat mengetahui pergelangan tangannya memerah. Dia menatap Sasuke seolah pemuda itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke pertama kali.

"Kau ini, aku sesungguhnya tak peduli kau menyebutku ' _hentai_ ' karena aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. aku hanya kasihan padamu" Terangnya.

Naruto menyernyit "Apa maksudmu Susuke?"

"Sasuke _da_!" Koreksinya dengan kesal. Ada saja orang yang salah menyebut namanya "Anak gadis itu akan membencimu. Kau baru saja menghina aku yang sangat populer dikalangan anak perempuan"

"Huh, aku tidak peduli" Ujarnya cuek sambil mengangkat bahunya "Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengerti dengan bahasaku. Kecuali Sara"

"Aku bisa" Terang Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Naruto rupanya baru menyadari, ia telah berbicara dengan orang lain selain dengan Sara.

"Kau .."

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengabulkan permintaan Kakashi- _sensei_ " Ucap Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tak mengerti maksud dengan kalimatnya. Tapi yasudahlah.

"Aku akan membantumu"

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Ikut aku"

Naruto berdecak, pun langkah kakinya mengikuti Sasuke yang membawanya memasuki gedung sekolah. Dalam hati dia merutuki sifat Sasuke yang menurutnya egois.

"Kita akan kemana, Susuke?" Tanyanya saat menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Astaga! Gadis ini salah menyebut namanya lagi "Orang-orang yang akan menjadi temanmu"

"Huh?"

Sasuke mengabaikan kernyitan kebingungan Naruto, ia lantas membuka salah satu pintu, dan membawa Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menatap heran dirinya, terlebih lagi membawa gadis asing bersamanya.

"Kupikir kau ada kegiatan klub?" Tanya remaja laki-laki. Sedang Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Yeah awalnya, sebelum berantakan gara-gara si pirang ini" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto lewat lirikan mata.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya gadis berkacamata sambil menatap Naruto dengan kernyitan. Tak biasanya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke ruang OSIS.

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, mendadak ia merasa was-was " _W-What_?"

" _Say 'Hajimemashite, watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Douzo yoroshiku_ '" Kata Sasuke.

"Ha?"

"Jangan 'Ha' tapi katakan seperti yang aku suruh tadi" Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Setuju Naruto setengah hati, ia lalu memandangi orang-orang yang balas memandangnya dengan penasaran. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup " _Hajimemashite, watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Douzo yoroshiku_ "

Sasuke lalu menepuk kepala Naruto " _Nice_ , hafalkan. Kau bisa mengucapkannya saat berkenalan dengan seseorang"

"Ha? Itu terlalu panjang Susuke" Protes Naruto. Terdengar tawa yang ditahan dari teman-teman Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke melotot sinis.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dia lalu menarik perhatian Naruto untuk menatap ke arah teman-temannya "Lihat, yang duduk di kursi itu ketua OSIS, namanya Nara Shikamaru" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk seseorang.

"Hai" Sapa Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya, Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Gadis berkacamata itu adalah wakilnya, namanya Hanami Shinka"

" _Nice to meet you_ " Ujar Shinka sambil tersenyum.

" _Me too_ " Balas Naruto.

"Yang itu namanya Inuzuka Kiba, dia bendahara"

"Yo! Namikaze- _chan_ " Sapa Kiba dengan cengiran lebar. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau sudah tahu aku kan? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Dengar, namaku Sasuke bukan Susuke"

"Ahaha, baiklah, maafkan aku Susuke ―tidak! Maksudku Sasuke" Naruto tertawa. Perasaannya mendadak lepas, terlebih lagi saat menyadari ketiga teman Sasuke tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

" _Arigatou_ " Ujarnya yang membuat Sasuke menyernyit bingung. Seakan paham, Naruto kembali melanjutkan "Sara mengajarkanku cara berterima kasih"

"Mulai sekarang, temanmu bukan hanya Sara- _san_ , tapi ada aku, Shikamaru, Shinka dan Kiba"

"Eum!"

.

.

.

Awal musim dingin di Jepang membuat seluruh siswa di penjuru daerah rajin untuk belajar. Termasuk Sasuke yang kelak naik ke kelas 3. Remaja itu bahkan sudah mendapat undangan dari universitas. Kejeniusannya memang luar biasa.

Saat sepulang sekolah, kegiatan biasanya adalah pergi menjalani kegiatan klub voli atau mengikuti rapat sebagai anggota OSIS, namun semenjak ia mengenal Naruto kegiatannya jadi bertambah. Mengajari gadis pirang itu belajar sastra Jepang modern.

"Sasuke- _senpai_?" Sapa Naruto setelah membuka pintu belakang kelasnya. Naruto sudah benar menyebut namanya.

"Masuklah" Ujarnya sambil menutup buku pelajarannya sendiri lalu memasukan kedalam tasnya. Naruto menarik kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya didepan Sasuke. Gadis itu memperhatikan buku pelajaran Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ " Panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau tak keberatan membantuku belajar, kau sebentar lagi naik ke kelas tiga lho" Ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu, dengan nilaimu yang sekarang, kau akan tinggal kelas"

"Heee, yang benar?! Aku tidak mau tinggal kelas"

"Maka dari itu belajarlah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" Terang Sasuke sembari meletakkan kertas putih berisi _essay_ yang dibuatnya.

"Kerjakan, aku ingin tahu perkembanganmu"

Naruto mengangguk sekali sebelum melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Setengah jam terlewat, Naruto baru selesai mengerjakan 10 _essay_ buatan Sasuke. Dia lalu menyerahkannya untuk dikoreksi oleh pemuda itu.

"Ingat huruf hiragana 'ha' dibaca 'wa' dalam pelafalannya. Seperti tertulis dalam uchiwa (kipas) juga partikel wa dalam penggunakan kalimat pernyataan" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengoreksi jawaban Naruto yang salah.

Naruto tidak menanggapi, ia hanya memalingkan muka dengan bibir yang mencebik. Sasuke manyadarinya, dengan begitu dia menendang kaki Naruto di bawah meja untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke tajam dengan menekan suaranya.

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti _senpai_ " Sungut Naruto kesal. Kekesalan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Pun dia kembali mengoreksi jawaban Naruto yang lainnya.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah dibalik kertas _essay_ nya. Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat sedang serius. Naruto mengakuinya dalam hati. Sebentar lagi mereka akan naik tingkatan. Tapi membayakan Sasuke berada di kelas tiga lalu lulus, membuatnya merasa sepi juga. Kelak, Sasuke akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, juga meninggalkannya. Bisakah dia melewati tahun terakhirnya di SMA seorang diri.

"Kau sudah menghela napas sebanyak dua kali, Naruto" Celetuk Sasuke yang membuatnya tersentak. Dia tak menyadari telah menghela napas sebanyak dua kali.

"Hehehe" Cengirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke meski matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan _essay_ Naruto.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang, bahunya turun, dia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana nasibku saat kau lulus"

Sasuke melirik, dia menurunkan kertas _essay_ Naruto "Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu mengerang saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke "Yeah, maksudku ―kau tahu, aku tak memiliki teman dekat seangkatanku. Mereka memang sudah mengajakku berbicara, tapi ... tapi aku lebih merasa dekat denganmu dan teman-temanmu" Pandangan mata Naruto meredup, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesudut manapun selain mata Sasuke. "Membayangkan kau dengan temanmu lulus, membuatku merasa ..."

Merasa kesepian.

Naruto berhenti berbicara saat Sasuke memandangnya lekat tanpa kedip, hal itu membuatnya gugup dan merasa bodoh karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh "Itu .. maksudku bukan itu, hmmm, kau tahu ... aku tidak―"

― "Kau salah 4 soal Naruto, ini kemajuan" Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto. Naruto merasa lega karena tidak perlu menjelaskan sesuatu, dan juga Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dengan kalimatnya. Hanya saja, setitik keresahan timbul, jauh didalam hatinya ia ingin Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Kalimat penyemangat mungkin.

"Tunjukan PR minggu lalumu Naruto" Pinta Sasuke yang segera dipatuhi Naruto. Gadis itu lalu memangku tasnya, setelah itu mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Gerakan Naruto diperhatikan dengan saksama oleh Sasuke, remaja itu lalu menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tas Naruto.

"Kau membeli gantungan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik gantungan berbentuk bola basket yang ada resleting tas Naruto.

"Hm, ini?" Tunjuk Naruto sambil menunjukan gantungannya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini pemberian dari teman baruku" Terang Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Remaja laki-laki itu membiarkan Naruto kembali berbicara "Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _game center_. Hmm, namanya .. Hitogaya Seishiro. Dia _ace_ tim basket padahal masih kelas satu, ahh, dia keren sekali!"

Sasuke bergeming saat Naruto menceritakan teman barunya. Dia hanya bertanya tentang gantungan, tapi Naruto malah menceritakan orang lain. Dia jadi ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto, gadis pirang itu salah menyebut namanya, sedangkan si Hitogaya Seishiro ―yang rupanya bahkan tak diketahui Sasuke― bisa dilafal Naruto dengan mudah. Astaga! Yang benar saja.

Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang namanya kesal.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa menghafal namanya dengan cepat" Sarkas Sasuke, tapi Naruto mengartikannya sebagai pujian.

"Tentu saja, Seishiro adalah orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan" Ungkap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hee, ramah dan menyenangkan katanya? Dia bahkan memanggil Seishiro tanpa honorifiks (ungkapan kesopanan) sedekat apa mereka berdua?

"Jika kau bisa menghafal nama dengan cepat, seharusnya kau bisa menghafal hiragana"

"Hee, itu dua hal yang berbeda Sasuke- _senpai_ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang merengut kesal saat memandanginya. _Senpai_ kah? Ah, benar, dia kan senior Naruto. Naruto adalah juniornya. Begitu hubungan mereka.

"Tetap saja sama, bodoh"

"Heeee!"

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 6 di bulan April, saat sakura bermekaran dengan sangat indahnya. Saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai di Jepang. Saat itu pula, Naruto menjadi siswi kelas 2. Rasanya perasaannya meringan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dia memasuki kampus sekolahnya, lalu menuju papan pembagian kelas baru.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu berada dikelas mana. Sara memberitahunya bahwa mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Kelas 2-C. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu Sasuke berada dikelas yang mana, setidaknya kegiatan mengunjungi kelas Sasuke sepulang sekolah masih berlanjut.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap deretan nama siswa kelas 3. Mulai dari kelas 3-A sampai 3-F, hanya saja Naruto tak menemukan nama Sasuke. Bukankah tadi dia melihat nama Shikamaru dan Kiba yang ada di kelas 3-A, lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak ada? Dia lalu melirik nama Shinka yang ada dikelas 3-B, mendadak perasaannya menjadi resah. Kalau tidak ada artinya? Sasuke sudah tak bersekolah disini lagi? Sasuke bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat mereka bertemu dipertengahan bulan Maret.

Sasuke pindah sekolah? Astaga!

Dengan panik dia berlari menuju ruang guru. Dia harus menemui wali kelas Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Siapa namanya? Kakata- _sensei_? Atau Katana-s _ensei_? Aduh siapa?! Naruto tak mengingatnya!

Pintu ruang guru tiba-tiba terbuka sebelum dia membukanya. Yang membukanya adalah seorang guru yang memiliki penampilan yang khas. Guru itu terlihat terkejut karena ada Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu. Naruto juga sama terkejutnya, segera saja dia langsung mengingat nama guru tersebut.

"KAKASHI- _SENSEI_!" Tunjuk Naruto sambil histeris. Senang karena berhasil mengingat nama wali kelas Sasuke, senang juga karena langsung bertemu dengannya.

"AH, _HA'I_!" Ucap Kakashi yang terbawa suasana oleh Naruto. Dia tak menyadari dia telah berteriak, ia segera tersadar akan perbuatannya saat beberapa siswa yang meliriknya. Dia segera berdehem.

"Ya, Namikaze- _kun_ , kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Kakashi berusaha mengembalikan kharismanya.

"Anu, _sensei_! Sasuke- _senpai_ pindah kemana? Kenapa dia pindah? Astaga! Kenapa Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak mengatakannya kepadaku. _Sensei_! Jawab aku!" Tuntut Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hei, Namikaze- _kun_ , berbicaralah dengan pelan. Kau membuatku bingung" Terang Kakashi.

Naruto mendesah merasa bersalah "Maaf ..."

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tanya Kakashi setelah Naruto mulai tenang. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak menceritakannya kepadaku kalau dia pindah sekolah?" Lirihnya.

"Sebenarnya Namikaze- _kun_ , Sasuke tidak pindah sekolah" Ungkap Kakashi.

"Ha? Tapi namanya tidak ada didaftar anak kelas tiga?"

"Itu karena Sasuke tinggal kelas" Jawab Kakashi dengan santai. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang jenius itu tinggal kelas adalah hal yang wajar.

"HA?" Naruto segera membekap mulutnya saat ia kembali berteriak. Yang benar saja Sasuke tertinggal kelas. Dia itu orang jenius, dia bahkan membantunya belajar, bagaimana bisa dia tertinggal kelas.

"Itu tidak mungkin _sensei_!" Bantah Naruto menolak jawaban Kakashi.

"Tapi itu kenyatannya Namikaze- _kun_ " Kakashi mendesah. Dia lalu memperbaiki buku-buku bawaannya yang dijepit diketiaknya "Hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi bukan? Aku sendiri juga tak percaya"

"Tapi kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?"

"Sasuke tak datang saat ujian. Ibunya bilang dia sakit, saat kutanya apakah dia ingin mengikuti ujian susulan ―tak kusangka, dia menolaknya" Terang Kakashi.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung padanya?" Kakashi balas bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Dia sekelas denganmu, Namikaze- _kun_ "

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto terkejut, namun saat Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, Naruto segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Tak peduli bahwa dia meninggalkan gurunya begitu saja.

"Ah, bunga memang mekar dimusim semi. Indahnya .."

.

.

.

Naruto berlari dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Begitu melihat kelasnya, dia langsung membuka pintu depan kelasnya dengan cepat. Tingkahnya yang sembrono mendapat perhatian dari teman baru di kelasnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Perhatiannya lalu teralih kepada Sasuke yang duduk paling belakang. Dia ada disana, menatapnya dengan datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke- _senpai_!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja Sasuke. Remaja itu hanya menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa tenang, Sasuke- _senpai_?" Ujar Naruto yang sudah mulai gemas "Bagaimana bisa kau menolak ujian susulan?"

"Ah, kau sudah mendengarnya ya" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , kenapa kau melakukan ini? kau tahu, kau ini tinggal kelas. Sekarang kau satu angkatan denganku" Ujar Naruto terdengar seperti rengekkan.

"Tidak sopan. Itu menyakitkan Naruto, tak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Aku juga sudah tahu" Ujar Sasuke datar. Dia lalu menutup bukunya hanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat resah baginya.

"Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau pikirkan satu tahun ke depan ini. Kau harus meningkatkan nilaimu Naruto"

"Tapi kan ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto, sungguh"

Melihat kesungguhan dimata Sasuke, pun dimatanya tak terlihat penyesalan, Naruto berhenti merengek. Walau begitu wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya. Dia masih tak percaya ini. "Apakah Shikamaru dan teman yang lain, tahu?"

"Sudah"

"Sasuke- _senpai_ .."

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau tak perlu memanggilku _senpai_ lagi" Ujar Sasuke yang membuat dahi si pirang berkerut.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Memang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke adalah senyumannya. Bukan kalimat penyemangat apapun, bukan pula rasa iba atau kekhawatiran. Dia hanya menginginkan senyumannya saja.

"Baiklah, Sasuke .."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya saat seseorang mengetuknya dari luar. Saat dia buka, dia melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk menjemputmu di stasiun" Ujar Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan masuk. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Tadi di stasiun aku bertemu dengan Seishiro. Sekalian saja aku dengannya" Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke sambil mencibirkan bibirnya "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku, kalau kalian tinggal di kompleks yang sama"

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya" Dengus Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya lebih dalam. Naruto mengikutinya.

Saat mereka hendak naik tangga, mereka bertemu dengan Ibu Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Naruto dengan lekat "Kau kedatangan temanmu Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum ramah, lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan "Selamat siang, namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah teman satu kelas Sasuke"

"Ehh, manisnya" Puji Mikoto sambil mengusap lengan Naruto yang membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil "Jarang sekali Sasuke membawa teman perempuannya untuk datang berkunjung"

"Apa maksud _Kaasan_ , aku pernah membawa Shinka kerumah, kau lupa?"

"Itu beda Sasuke, Shinka biasanya datang bersama temanmu yang lain bukan?"

" _Kaasan_ , kami harus belajar" Ujar Sasuke mulai tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Ibunya ini memang banyak berbicara.

Mikoto mendesah, mulai menyerah untuk mengorek hal pribadi dari anaknya "Baiklah, baiklah. Pergilah, aku akan membawa camilan untuk kalian"

"Terima kasih, _Basan_ " Ujar Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Setelahnya Mikoto pergi ke dapur, Sasuke lalu mengajak Naruto ke kamarnya. Saat melewati sebuah kamar, keduanya berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki yang dari penampilannya terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke. Kala itu Naruto hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas, sedang laki-laki itu hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu pergi.

"Dia siapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kakakku"

"Eh, aku baru tahu kau punya kakak"

"Yeah, sekarang kau tahu, jadi jangan dekati dia. Dia berbahaya"

"Eh, eum .. baiklah"

.

"Sasuke, Naru- _chan_ , aku bawa camilan untuk―"

Mikoto berhenti berbicara setelah membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dihadapannya, rupanya Sasuke dan Naruto tertidur diatas meja berkaki pendek. Keduanya bahkan tidak mendengar suaranya. Padahal mereka baru memulai kegiatan belajar.

Pelan-pelan Mikoto masuk kedalam kamar anaknya. Dia lalu meletakan camilan dan minuman dibawah meja. Dia memperhatikan wajah tidur anaknya, juga wajah tidur Naruto. Keduanya terlihat damai.

"Ah, manisnya" Gumamnya sambil menahan senyumannya. Mikoto lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia lalu memotret wajah Sasuke dan Naruto. Akhirnya dia mendapat kesenangan baru.

"Akhirnya kau memiliki orang yang spesial Sasuke' Gumam Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

.

Paginya, saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari ada figura baru di meja belajarnya. Figura berwarna biru muda itu ia raih, lalu melihat isinya. Dia tersenyum lalu mendengus saat menyadari foto siapa itu. Dia langsung bisa menebak siapa yang mengambil foto tersebut.

" _Kaasan_ , kau ini .." Gumamnya sambil meraba foto dibalik bingkai kaca. Foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur, juga ...

"Bagaimana ekspresi Naruto melihat ini?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Senyumannya terpatri, jemarinya menyentuh foto wajah Naruto.

"Astaga! Aku sudah terlambat!" Ujarnya setengah terpekik. Dia lalu meletakkan kembali figura foto itu bersama figura lainnya. Figura foto keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum hari ujian di bulan Maret, Naruto datang ke sekolahnya sambil terperogoh dengan tangan yang banyak membawa bungkusan. Sesampainya di kelas, dia lalu meletakkan dua bungkusan plastik berwarna putih itu di meja Sasuke. Remaja yang tengah asik membaca buku biologi itu segera teralihkan dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Untuk apa semua ini Naruto?" Tanyanya heran sambil melirik isi bungkusan tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat banyak merk obat-obatan. Untuk apa semua obat-obatan ini?

"Tentu saja untukmu" Sahut Naruto "Aku menyiapkan ini agar kau tak sakit saat ujian besok. Dengar, kau harus naik kelas"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tak naik kelas lagi, maka aku akan ikut tinggal kelas bersamamu!" Tegas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi Sasuke tak melakukanya.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu Naruto"

Naruto tertawa meremehkan "Katakan itu pada dirimu di satu tahun yang lalu"

Sasuke tersenyum "Ah, terima kasih Naruto. Aku akan menerimanya" Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tak sungkan dia memamerkan deretan giginya.

Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil bungkusan tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu dia baru menyadari bahwa jari kelingking Naruto mengacung didepan wajahnya. Dahinya mengkerut.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku Sasuke, kau akan naik kelas bersamaku. Melewati tahun ketiga di SMA bersamaku. Lulus bersamaku. Pergi ke universitas bersamaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini bila tanpamu"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang menguasainya. Yang jelas, wajahnya mendadak memanas, debaran jantungnya berpompa lebih tak biasa dari sebelumnya. Sosok gadis pirang dihadapannya itu sungguh menggelitik hatinya.

Merambat, dia mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat saat bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Memang ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, namun sentuhannya kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan di dadanya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu Naruto" Ujarnya sambil mengumbar senyuman.

.

.

.

Shinka segera menarik tangan Shikamaru dan Kiba saat mereka keluar dari gedung olahraga setelah mereka melakukan upacara kelulusan. Mereka melakukan sesi foto bersama, ketiganya memang sahabat dekat, sudah tak ada istilah canggung lagi bagi mereka. Terlebih Shinka adalah satu-satunya gadis dalam lingkar pertemanan ini. Yeah, itu terjadi setelah kedatangan Naruto tentunya.

" _Senpai-tachi_! Selamat atas kelulusannya!" Naruto berseru nyaring lalu memeluk tubuh Shinka. Tak malu-malu dia melakukannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto" Balas Shinka sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang ikut bersama Naruto hanya menatap teman-teman satu perjuangannya dengan datar. Tak ada niatan dihatinya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu untuk kelulusan mereka.

"Hei, Susuke! Kau tak mau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba setengah menggoda Sasuke. Remaja penyuka anjing itu terus memanggilnya dengan nama 'Susuke' meniru Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Kiba setengah jengkel, sedang sang pelaku hanya terkekeh keras. Shikamaru berbicara "Jangan menggoda Sasuke seperti itu Kiba, dia bisa membunuhmu diperjalanan pulang nanti"

Dan kalimat Shikamaru semakin memperburuk _mood_ nya. Seharusnya dia tolak saja ajakan Naruto yang ingin menemui mereka "Bicaralah sebanyak yang kau bisa. Hn, aku bersyukur tak ikut lulus dengan kalian" Dengusnya sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Kalian tidak malu dengan _kohai_ -mu" Ujar Shinka sambil melirik Naruto "Oh ya, Naruto, Sasuke, kami berencana mengadakan pesta kelulusan. Rencananya kami akan pergi berkaraoke. Ikutlah bersama kami"

"Benarkah? Asik!" Naruto terlonjak senang, tak disadarinya dia kembali memeluk Shinka.

"Tidak Naruto, kau harus belajar. Nilai fisika-mu turun. Ingat itu" Tolak Sasuke. Remaja itu sudah berniat menarik tangan Naruto sebelum Kiba menahannya.

"Tidak belajar satu malam itu tidak membuat _kohai_ kesayanganmu bodoh, Sasuke. Bersenang-senanglah" Ujarnya terdengar bijak. Shinka menyetujui kalimat Kiba, begitu pula Shikamaru.

"Jangan mengekangnya. Kau kan hanya seniornya, bukan kekasihnya" Tutur Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke mendeklik sinis. Kalimat Shikamaru benar-benar menyinggung Sasuke, tapi memang itu sasaran Shikamaru. Dia menyeringai.

"Boleh ya, Sasuke" Pinta Naruto dengan rengekannya yang seperti kucing.

Sasuke mendesah, kalah dengan berdebatannya kali ini "Terserah kau saja"

"Yey!"

.

Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang berjalan beradampingan dengan Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu senang sekali membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari hal penting sampai hal yang konyol. Hebatnya Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas itu bisa merespons Naruto dengan baik. Interaksi mereka bahkan sampai mengabaikan Sasuke yang notabenenya 'dekat' dengan Naruto.

"Kesal karena diacuhkan oleh _kohai_ kesayanganmu?" Goda Kiba sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu" Decak Sasuke yang membuat Kiba terkekeh.

Saat ini mereka berada di wilayah Kabukicho, yaitu kawasan hiburan yang paling populer dan teramai di Shinjuku, ramainya tempat ini bisa menenggelamkan eksistensi seorang manusia. Dan Sasuke dengan awas memperhatikan Naruto, gadis itu bisa saja tenggelam dalam lautan manusia itu. Lupakan soal Shikamaru, sedikitpun ia tak menaruh kepercayaan kepada remaja tinggi itu.

"Lihat, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya. Kau menakuti semua orang Sasuke" Kiba kembali berbicara yang membuat Sasuke dongkol. Ingin sekali dia menonjok mulut si Inuzuka ―yeah, jika tak ingat bahwa Kiba adalah karibnya sedari SMP.

"Berhenti menggodanya Kiba" Ujar Shinka seraya memukul kepala Kiba yang membuat remaja itu protes.

Shinka mengabaikan, ia lalu melirik Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya "Jadi bagaimana rasanya mengulang kelas. Aku tebak, satu tahun yang kau lewati terasa membosankan bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin Shinka, ada _kohai_ kesayangannya itu. Harinya mungkin berwarna" Sahut Kiba, dia lalu melirik Sasuke "Benarkan?"

"Berhenti beromong kosong" Balas Sasuke.

"Yeah, walau sifat dinginmu tidak banyak berubah" Ungkap Kiba pura-punya prihatinl.

"Kubilang berhenti menggoda Sasuke" Ulang Shinka memperingati "Hei, tidakkah Sasuke cukup keren? Dia rela tinggal kelas hanya membantu _kohai_ nya? Itu cukup manis" Komentar Shinka yang seolah-olah melupakan keberadaan Sasuke. Kiba menyahuti, dia setuju pendapat Shinka.

"Benar, itu seperti Sasuke menyukai Naruto"

"Aku tidak―"

―"Kau iya" Tekan Shinka sambil memandang tajam Sasuke. Si raven mendesah "Aku tidak menyukainya Shinka, itu murni membantu"

"Katakan itu kepada dirimu yang lain Sasuke" Tanggap Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya "Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri"

"Sekali-kali dengarkan Kiba, kali ini dia ada benarnya juga" Shinka mengambil suara sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kali ini' oi!" Kesal Kiba. Selanjutnya, keduanya lebih memilih mendekati Shikamaru dan Naruto. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya.

Benarkah seperti yang dikatatakan dua sahabatnya itu? atau mereka hanya bergurau. Sasuke ingin tahu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di lorong saat mereka akan pergi ke kelas baru mereka. Kelas 3-B. Rasa-rasanya Naruto gemar sekali berbicara semenjak menguasi bahasa Jepang. Jujur saja, menanggapi omongan Naruto satu-satu membuat Sasuke pusing. Bisakan seseorang menghentikan Naruto? Sudah tak ada Shikamaru lagi yang akan menanggapi Naruto, pikirnya berdoa dalam hati.

"NARU- _CHAAAN_!"

Sasuke terkejut begitu ada suara melengking yang menyebut nama Naruto begitu manisnya. Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang, disana ada seorang remaja laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya, siapa orang itu?

"Seishiro!" Sahut Naruto tak kalah antusiasnya. Begitu keduanya berada dijarak yang dekat, keduanya lalu berpelukan tanpa tahu malu di koridor. Tentu hal itu luar biasa mengejutkan bagi Sasuke. Belum pernah dia melihat seseorang memperlakukan Naruto se-mesra itu.

Seishiro menurunkan Naruto, karena ia memeluk Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang notabenenya berbadan kecil. Keduanya lalu terkekeh bersama.

"Kulihat namamu ada di 3-B, aku tak menyangka kita bisa sekelas tahun ini" Seru Seishiro.

"Aku juga sama. Hehe, ayo kita lewati tahun terakhir kita di SMA dengan bersenang-senang!" Tanggap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Oke!"

Keduanya lalu ber _high five_ , lalu berjalan bersama mengabaikan Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke tertegun ditempat, masih belum percaya bahwa Naruto mengabaikannya hanya demi Seishiro itu?

"Sejak kapan mereka sangat dekat?" Tanya Sara yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Sejak tahun pertama" Balasnya cuek.

"Selama itu? pantas saja" Sara berdecak, ia lalu melirik Sasuke yang berwajah masam.

"Kau sepertinya tak menyukai kedekatan mereka?"

"Tidak. Jangan salah paham"

Sara kerkekeh "Kau selalu bersama dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba perhatian si pirang itu teralih pada pemuda lain. Kau pasti cemburu, itu wajar"

"Sudah kubilang jangan salah paham Sara"

"Mengakulah, kau menyukai Naruto sejak dia memanggilmu _hentai_ kan?" Sasuke segera mendeklik ke arah Sara yang tergelak.

"Jangan sembarangan. Aku tak menaruh hati padanya!" Tolak Sasuke tegas, dia lalu mengacuhkan Sara yang tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Lalu kau sebut apa hubunganmu itu?" Tanya Sara memancing.

"Hanya hubungan senior dan junior"

"Aha, romantisnya kalian berdua. Fufufu!" Sara lalu berlari, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah mengulitinya. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda si dingin Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya hubungan senior dan junior" Tekan Sasuke yang enggan dipermainkan. Dia lalu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul Sara yang sudah memasuki kelasnya.

Hanya sebatas itu, benarkah?

.

.

.

Siang itu ditanggal 22 Juli, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dekat kipas angin sesudah menikmati beberapa potongan semangka. Tubuhnya berkeringat, enggan melakukan apapun. Suhu kali ini mencapai 29 derajat celcius, dan bagi Naruto itu adalah hari di musim panasnya yang terburuk.

Dia menghela napasnya, lalu berguling menghadap pintu, tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka yang menampilkan Sara. Gadis itu membawa orange jus yang membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Bangun pemalas!" Perintah Sara yang lalu duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto segera menyambar minumannya, meneguknya hingga setengah.

"Ahh, segarnya!" Mendengar itu membuat Sara mendengus. Dia lalu melirik kalender yang terpasang dekat televisi.

"Kau tak membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasuke?" Tanya Sara.

Naruto menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan"

"Ha? Ini tahun ketiga Sasuke melewati ulang tahunnya bersamamu, dan sampai sekarang kau belum tahu apa kesukaannya? Dasar bodoh!" Ejek Sara.

"Yah, jangan mengejekku. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang senang menceritakan tentang dirinya. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku tidak tahu" Sungut Naruto sebal, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sara.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Sara yang berbarengan dengan ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi. Gadis pirang itu lalu memeriksa _e-mail_ yang masuk. Kemudian senyumnya merekah. Dia lalu menatap Sara dengan antusias.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sara heran.

"Malam ini ada festival _hanabi_ di Sumidagawa. Bagaimana kita kesana bersama Sasuke dan Seishiro"

"Kenapa kau juga mengajak Seishiro?"

"Dia juga kan teman kita!" Jawab Naruto riang. Dia lalu beranjak sambil menarik tangan Sara "Ayo bersiap-siap. Oh ya, gunakan yukata!"

.

.

.

Satu kereta berhenti di stasiun bawah tanah tepat pukul 7 malam. Saat pintu terbuka, Sara tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Jalannya menghentak-hentak dengan emosi, sementara Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya tiba berhenti tertawa.

"Kau sendiri yang menganjurkanku menggunakan yukata, tapi kau sendiri tak menggunakannya. Sialan kau!" Umpat Sara sambil mendeklik sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi kau terlihat manis menggunakan yukata" Puji Naruto.

Sara mendegus mencoba mengabaikan Naruto, begitu mereka hendak keluar dari stasiun, keduanya melihat Sasuke dan Seishiro yang ternyata lebih dulu sampai. Naruto segera berlari mendekati keduanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia kemudian melompat lalu ber _high five_ bersama Seishiro. Keduanya tampak akrab.

"Yey!" Heboh keduanya yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar berdecak lidah.

"Wow, kau berhasil membujuk Sasuke menggunakan yukata! Manisnya!" Seru Naruto seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang menggunakan yukata biru gelap nyaris hitam. Sasuke tampak tak senang dengan kalimat Naruto.

"Whoa! Kau juga melakukannya kepada Sara. _Nice_!" Ujar Seishiro sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sial, aku ditipu olehnya!" Sara kembali mengumpat. Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya hanya untuk didengar Naruto. Tapi rupanya si pirang itu tak memperdulikannya. Si Seishiro dan Naruto malah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sara.

Seperjalanan mereka ditengah-tengah festival, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berwajah masam. Dia kesal, setiap kali ada Seishiro diantara mereka, Naruto pasti mengabaikannya. Naruto lebih memilih berbicara dengan si mantan pemain basket itu dari pada berbicara dengannya. Sasuke jadi merasa ... sepi?

"Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika mudah dijebak. Jangan-jangan Seishiro menjual nama Naruto?" Tanya Sara memulai percakapannya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke enggan bersuara. Dia tak mau mengakui kekoyolannya hari ini.

"Astaga! Mudah sekali memancingmu" Simpul Sara yang sudah mendapat jawabannya. "Ini musim panas terakhir kita di SMA, kau tak mau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Naruto?"

"Aku tak menyukainya Sara, sudah kubilang beberapa kali" Sanggah Sasuke tegas. Kenapa Sara selalu menyimpulkannya bahwa dia menyukai sepupunya. Ia jadi merasa tak nyaman saat berbicara berdua dengan Sara.

"Kau masih saja belum mengakuinya. Teruslah lakukan itu, dan kau akan menyesal saat Naruto menjadi kekasih Seishiro" Desis Sara. Dia merasa sebal dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Katakan itu kepadamu Sara. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu kepada Seishiro, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Elak Sara keras, menolak pendapat Sasuke.

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa kau selalu berwajah masam setiap kali Naruto bersama dengan Seishiro" Tuntut Sasuke mencoba memojokkan Sara. Tak menyadari dia telah menginjak ranjaunya sendiri.

"Kau juga berwajah masam saat Naruto bersama Seishiro!" Balas Sara tak mau kalah.

"Kau .."

"Kau!"

Keduanya tersentak, menyadari percakapan mereka telah membuka fakta baru. Keduanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan saling bertatap.

"Berjanjilah mereka jangan sampai tahu tentang hal ini" Cicit Sara sambil menyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

"Eum" Gumam Sasuke sebagai persetujuannya. Keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dengan biasa.

Keheningan yang melanda membuat Sara berpikir. Dengan sekilas dia memperhatikan Naruto dan Seishiro yang berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka, dia lalu memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke "Katakan bahwa ini hanya perasaanku saja, bahwa kita sedang _double date_ "

Sasuke menyernyit tidak paham "Maksudmu?"

"Kita berdua dijebak untuk menggunakan yukata. Lalu mereka memisahkan diri dari kita. Mereka menggunakan pakaian _casual_ nya, dan jalan berdua" Ujar Sara sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Seishiro.

"Tidak mungkin" Geleng Sasuke enggan menerima pendapat Sara. Begitu pandangannya teralihkan kepada Seishiro yang sedang membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto membuat darah Sasuke mendidih "Sialan! Berani sekali mereka melakukan itu!"

Sasuke dan Sara memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seishiro dan Naruto, namun mereka malah pergi dan berlari kecil-kecil ke _stand_ tembakan. Terpaksa keduanya pun mengikuti. Saat Sasuke dan Sara mendekati mereka, terihat bahwa Seishiro sedang menembak sebuah boneka teddy bear, namun gagal. Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Kau gagal lagi, dasar payah" Ejek Naruto. Begitu ia melihat Sara, Naruto lalu berseru antusias.

"Berikan kepada Sara, dia paling jago menembak" Ujar Naruto yang lalu merebut tembakan yang di pegang Seishiro lalu memberikannya kepada Sara.

"Tembak, dan dapatkan boneka itu untukku!" Kata Naruto lalu mendorong bahu Sara agar berada di posisinya. Sara hendak protes, namun Naruto tak mendengarkan.

"Hei! Naruto bodoh!" Umpat Sara.

"Sasuke! ayo beli takoyaki, aku lapar!" Pinta Naruto yang mengabaikan umpatan Sara. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, dia lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini Sasuke dan Naruto berada diketinggian maksimal di Sumidagawa. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dari Sara dan Seishiro. Herannya, Naruto sama sekali tak khawatir.

"Kau yakin ini baik-baik saja? Sudah lebih dari dua jam kita terpisah dari Sara" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tenang, ada Seishiro yang menjaganya"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Seishiro orang yang baik Sasuke, aku percaya padanya. Aku juga percaya dia akan menjaga seseorang yang dia cintai dengan baik" Naruto menampilkan cengirannya yang membuat Sasuke heran. Naruto kembali melanjutkan "Sebenarnya Sasuke, Seishiro berniat menyatakan perasaannya malam ini. Maaf ya, aku tak menceritakannya kepadamu. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Seishiro"

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu Seishiro menyukai Sara?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Jadi terkaannya dengan Sara tadi itu salah? Ah, gadis itu kini mungkin tengah bahagia karena pemuda yang dia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tak sadar, matanya memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat polos baginya. Jika Sara berhasil, apakah ..

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, Sasuke jadi salah tingkah sendiri, tanpa sengaja dia memalingkan wajahnya "Sasuke" Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Hn?"

"Masih kurang dua jam dari pergantian hari, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang" Ujarnya lagi yang membuat Sasuke memandangnya "Selamat ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. terima kasih sudah lahir di dunia ini"

Selaras dengan itu, ledakan kembang api terdengar nyaring. Tapi Sasuke mendadak tuli. Suara Naruto masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Juga saat memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang merefleksikan cahaya kembang api. Entah kenapa, warna-warna itu seperti keluar dari matanya yang berwarna biru. Cantik sekali. Sungguh sangat cantik.

"Sasuke lihat! Kembang api itu indah sekali!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk langit. Sasuke bergeming, menjawab dalam hati bahwa dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari kembang api itu.

" ... _Omae no koto_ _daisuki_ ..."

Sasuke mengatakannya. Isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun suaranya kalah oleh suara kembang api. Tapi begitu, Naruto menatapnya dengan terkejut, membuat Sasuke merasakan apa yang namanya panas dingin. Apakah Naruto mendengarnya, mendengar ..

"Sasuke" Ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke seolah berhenti bernapas "Aku baru menyadarinya! Maafkan aku Sasuke!"

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu! Maafkan aku Sasuke!" Teriaknya nyaris histeris. Beruntung suaranya yang keras bisa tersamarkan oleh suara kembang api, jika tidak Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sedikit ada perasaan lega baginya, juga kecewa bahwa Naruto tidak mendengarnya. Bukan salahnya juga, tapi Sasuke masih terlalu cupu untuk mengakuinya. Biarlah, perasaannya mengalir. Jika pun jodoh, mereka pasti akan disatukan. Sungguh pikiran yang naif.

Menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Dia lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, mendekap tubuhnya dengan segenap perasaannya yang menghangat. Biarlah, begitu pikirnya menyakinkan.

"Jika kau hanya meminta peluk ―yasudahlah" Ujar Naruto menanggapi pelukan Sasuke. Tangannya merambat memeluk punggung lebar Sasuke. Saling berbagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam.

"Dasar bodoh" Gumam Sasuke saat menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke .." Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Penanya dia jepit dibawah hidung, dan matanya memandang kesal karena Sasuke lebih memilih belajar daripada berbicara dengannya.

"Sasuke!" Suara kebetan buku seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak bisa diganggu sedikit pun.

"Susuke!"

"Cih, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya dengan decakan lidahnya yang khas.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya "Kau tak bisa mengabaikanku Sasuke" Jelasnya yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

Sasuke mendesah "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Hmm .. Sasuke" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi Sara yang sudah ditinggalkan si pemilik sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sejak pulang sekolah. Gadis itu telah meninggalkan kelas bersama kekasihnya. Hitogaya Seishiro.

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menjadi Sara. Dia memiliki kekasih" Celetuknya tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke cepat menanyakan maksud Naruto. Tersadar dengan ucapannya yang melantur, dia lalu menggeleng cepat "Lupakan apa yang aku katakan Sasuke, hahaha"

"Kau ingin memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan walau dia meragukan pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak menginginkannya. Lagi pula aku memiliki kau" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu" Sahut Sasuke cepat. Sahutan yang membuat Naruto berhenti tersenyum. Urat wajahnya menjadi kaku, dengan cepat wajahnya dia palingkan "Kau memang bukan pacarku" Lirihnya.

"Kau hanya seniorku" Tambahnya.

"Sasuke- _senpai_!" Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelasnya, dia juga menyebut nama Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang gadis yang datang. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang hitam lebat itu datang menghampiri Sasuke.

Siapa? Pikir Naruto.

"Shun?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyernyit. Sedang gadis bernama Shun itu hanya merekahkah senyum manisnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Yeah, dia Shun, gadis keturunan China. Aku bertugas untuk mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Seperti yang aku lakukan dulu kepadamu"

"Bisa kita belajar sekarang?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut. Naruto sendiri sampai terpukau.

"Yeah tentu, aku sudah selesai" Jawab Sasuke yang lalu membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, pasalnya Sasuke hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, kita tak mungkin belajar disini" Jawabnya sekenanya. Ia lalu mendorong kursinya "Kami pergi dulu" Pamitnya yang kemudian pergi tanpa repot-repot mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke, kita biasanya pulang bersama" Lirih Naruto yang merasa kecewa dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin Naruto dilewatinya dengan berdiam diri di rumah, dia bahkan mengabaikan ajakan Sara untuk mengabisakan malam natal bersama. Dia beralasan bahwa dia ingin fokus untuk ujiannya masuk universitas. Alasan yang sama pula dia berikan kepada Shinka saat gadis itu juga mengajaknya pergi. Rasanya enggan, Sasuke bisa saja hadir ditengah-tengah mereka, dan Naruto merasa tidak baik-baik saja jika bertemu dengannya.

'Ada sesuatu yang menganjal disini' Gumamnya sambil menekan dadanya menggunakan tangannya yang terkepal.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, pelakunya adalah Sara yang langsung melemparinya syal dan mantel bulunya, sontak hal ini membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, ini sudah tengah malam" Ucap Naruto saat melirik pukul menunjukan 11 malam.

"Satu jam kedepan adalah pergantian tahun baru. Kita akan pergi ke kuil" Ujar Sara seraya menarik tangan Naruto agar bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Hee, untuk apa? Diluar sangat dingin Sara"

"Tradisi Hatsumoude. Kita akan pergi ke kuil Meiji. Ayo cepat, sebelum terlambat"

"Tapi kan .."

"Berhenti merengek bodoh!"

.

Naruto tampak tak senang dengan keadaan ini. Dimana dia harus berdesak-desakan bersama pengunjung lain hanya untuk menghitung mundur waktu. Dia mengantuk, ingin tidur. Tapi Sara mengiminginya bahwa berdoa di kuil saat tahun baru, maka semua permintaan bisa terwujud. Naruto, jelas tergiur.

"Brrr! Dinginnya" Keluhnya sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang sudah memerah. Naruto mendesah, lalu kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kedinginan" Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri didekatnya sambil memandangnya lekat.

"Eh Sa―kau ada disini?! Kenapa?" Tanyanya panik. Wajahnya yang pias karena kedinginan berubah menjadi merah. Lama tak bertemu dengan Sasuke ―semenjak awal libur musim dingin, Naruto jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Tentu saja karena hatsumoude. Dan aku diundang oleh Sara" Jawab Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak menanggapinya lagi. Gadis itu lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke saat dia memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Dia itu ceroboh sekali, keluar tengah malam dimusim dingin tapi tak menggunakan sarung tangan. Sasuke lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya yang sebelah kiri, setelah itu mengambil tangan kiri Naruto lalu memakaikan sarung tangannya.

"Apa yang ―"

― "Sudahlah, kau diam saja" Ujar Sasuke saat Naruto berusaha menarik tangan kirinya. Setelah tangan kiri Naruto terlindungi dari dingin, tinggal tangan kanan Naruto yang masih bebas. Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat lalu memasukan tangan mereka ke saku mantelnya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sasuke ―" Seru Naruto tertahan.

"Berisik!" Tegur Sasuke. Tangan kanannya lalu menunjuk kuil tepat dimana lonceng besar terpasang "Mereka sedang menghitung mundur"

"Tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu" Bisik Naruto sekeras deru napasnya yang memburu. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya, tapi Sasuke enggan melepaskan.

"Aku akan melepaskannya setelah pulang dari kuil"

Suara hitungan mundur berakhir dengan diakhiri bunyi lonceng yang memekak telinga. Walau begitu Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, yang dia dengar nyaring malah degup jantungnya yang seperti ingin meledak. Naruto bahkan menghiraukan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan saat di kuil. Dia melupakannya. Yang dia ingat hanya tangan kiri Sasuke yang begitu hangat menawarinya kenyaman.

Naruto, sungguh tak bisa menahan perasaannya.

'Ini perasaan apa?'

.

.

.

Naruto menatap salju yang turun di balik jendela kelasnya. Menjalani kelas saat salju turun malah membekukan kinerja otaknya. Sialnya lagi dihari pertama sekolah malah ada kuis dadakan. Astaga! Kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Berhenti menghela napas Naruto" Tegur Sasuke yang memang duduk dibelakangnya. Naruto membalasnya lewat cibiran, enggan menanggapi lebih. Tapi begitu melihat Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya, membuat perasaannya tergelik.

"Kau akan langsung pulang? Ada les?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak. Aku ada urusan sebentar. _See ya_ " Senyumnya lantas pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Kenapa dengan dia" Tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Naruto berusaha acuh, dia pun membereskan barang-barangnya, saat itu pula Sara menghampirinya bersama Seishiro.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan.

"Apa kau tahu, tadi pagi Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta" Ungkap Seishiro yang membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke akan menemui si pengirimnya" Tambah Sara.

"Siapa ...dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, tapi dia dikenal dengan Shun"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tapi bibirnya segera terkatup saat sadar dia tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Shun? Lalu apa hubungannya dengannya? Tak ada kan? Ikatan mereka hanya sebatas teman, senior dan junior. Hanya itu.

"Kau akan membiarkannya?" Sara kembali bertanya yang membuat Naruto resah.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Sasuke bukan siapa-siapaku" Geramnya menahan amarah. Tapi kenapa Naruto harus marah? Dirinya sendiripun tak tahu. Perasaan tak nyaman apa ini?

"Sungguh kedudukan Sasuke dihatimu bukan apa-apa?" Tuntut Sara yang sudah mulai gemas.

"Sara, jangan buatku sulit" Pinta Naruto dengan alisnya yang saling bertaut.

"Kaulah yang membuatnya sulit. Kenapa tidak kau menyerah saja, menyerahlah pada keegoisanmu, lalu ikuti kata hatimu" Sara lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mengarahkannya ke dadanya "Ikutilah keinginannya"

"Sara .."

"Hei, aku mendukungmu. Katakan padanya kau mencintainya, maka Sasuke akan mengerti perasaanmu" Ucap Seishiro sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kejarlah" Ujar Sara menyambungi "Dia ada dikebun sekolah"

Maka setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto lantas berlari. Menuju tempat dimana pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. Awal dari semua hubungan ini. Awal dari semua ikatan ini. Larinya semakin kencang. Hanya memikirkan Sasuke bersama gadis lain membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berontak, enggan menerima.

Ketika dia berbelok, Naruto menemukan Sasuke tengah berdiri dihadapan Shun. Dia melihat Shun mengatakan sesuatu dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan tenang. Khas perangainya. Darahnya berdesir saat melihat Shun menatap Sasuke dengan rona mata yang manis.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak, berlari, lalu menerjang Sasuke dengan cepat. Menarik bahunya agar menghadapnya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Shun pun membeku ditempat dengan mata yang tak lepas menatapnya.

Sebuah ciuman. Ciumannya yang pertama. Naruto tak berpikir, hanya hatinya memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Pagutan itu terlepas begitu Naruto mengambil jarak dari Sasuke, napasnya tersenggal-senggal, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tangannya mencengkram lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Lupakan perasaanmu Shun. A―Aku ... maksudku, Sa―sasuke milik―ku" Ujarnya pelan sambil merunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata dengan Sasuke, tapi ia bisa melempar pandang dengan Shun yang terlihat syock "Pergilah"

Shun kecewa berat, air matanya segera turun lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya isakannya saja yang memilukan. Isakan yang melukai Naruto, betapa dia segera menyadari telah menyakiti hati Shun.

"Naruto ..kau .."

Sontak Naruto mengambil jarak lebih jauh dari Sasuke, tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan itu semua menciutkan segala kekuatan yang sudah susah payah dia kumpulkan. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan.

"Kenapa kau .."

"Tidak Sasuke!" Potong Naruto cepat "Tidak! Lupakan yang terjadi. Lupakan!" Selanjutnya yang Naruto pilih adalah berlari.

.

Sasuke akan mengejar siapapun yang telah mencuri sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dia tak akan melepaskannya, walaupun sang pelaku terus berlari dan berkelit. Setelah semua kegilaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menciumnya lalu mengatakan ia bahwa miliknya didepan Shun, mana bisa dia melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Maka begitu dia lihat Naruto berlari disisi gedung olahraga, dia lantas meneriaki namanya.

"Naruto, aku bilang berhenti!"

Begitu Sasuke berbelok dari sisi gedung, dia melihat Naruto berjongkok dekat dinding sambil memerangkap telinganya. Perlahan dia mendekatinya.

"Naruto"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, tinggalkan aku. Aku ... aku .. hentikan ini, kenapa hanya menyukaimu saja terasa sulit. Hentikan semua ini, kumohon ... setelah hari ini kau boleh memben―hmmppp"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dia juga menahan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya saat Sasuke mendorongnya mengapit dinding dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke membelai pipinya sambil mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman. Posisi dimana Sasuke dapat menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan leluasa.

"Henti ... khan!" Seru Naruto yang lalu mendorong dada Sasuke agar ciuman sepihak ini terlepas. Dengan tersenggal-senggal ia memandang sengit pemuda itu "Apa yang kau laku―"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat Sasuke malah kembali menciumnya. Kakinya mencoba menendang, tapi Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajah Naruto hanya untuk mempertahankan ciuman basah itu.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sasuke malah memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Air liurnya hingga berceceran melewati dagu. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti, ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, dan terus mempermainkan lidahnya hingga membuatnya kewalahan. Naruto menyerah dalam ciuman ini, dia hanya bisa meremas seragam Sasuke hingga kusut.

Pagutan itu terlepas hingga menciptakan jembatan saliva diantara keduanya. Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah Naruto, dia dekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekan. Deru napas keduanya memberat.

"Kenapa kau ... melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto lirih dengan mata yang sayu. Teringat kembali fakta bahwa Sasuke baru saja memberikannya pengalaman ciuman pertama yang paling luar biasa.

"Satu jawaban yang bisa aku pikirkan Naruto. Satu jawaban dari segala tindakanku padamu. Semuanya untukmu. Kekasihku. Kekasih hatiku. Kekasih hidupku"

Sasuke mencuri satu kecupan lagi "Aku mencintaimu tanpa bisa memberikan apapun. Tapi percayalah .." Sasuke merambat menggenggam jemari Naruto dengan erat, kepalanya lalu jatuh dibahu kanan Naruto "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke akan menyerahkan hidupku untukmu Namikaze Naruto. Hanya Naruto dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga akhir. Terima aku"

Naruto tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Air matanya bergulir dengan isakan kecil, tapi tangannya merambat memeluk punggung Sasuke. Ini sama seperti pada semalam sebelum hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Aku menerimamu" Ucapnya pelan, kemudian gadis itu mencium rambut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Tbc :v

Satu fakta yang saya tahu bahwa kalian nunggu adengan kissu Sasuke&Naruto :v


	8. Chapter 8 : Pecah

**Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Fict camilan yohh^^

* * *

.

"Oi, Naruto! Tunggu dulu!" Ino berteriak sambil menarik ransel yang digunakan Naruto. Naruto lalu berhenti menarik pintu kamar hotel, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Ino yang memandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa lagi? Sebentar lagi kita akan terbang ke Tokyo lho" Terangnya polos yang membuat Ino tambah mengerang kesal.

"Aku tahu!" Segahnya cepat "Tapi kau belum menceritakan bagian akhir dari ceritamu. Setelah Ayahmu mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu, lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tuntut Ino dengan mata yang menyipit. Naruto jadi tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau hanya menyimak sampai bagian itu?" Tanya Naruto yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Ino. "Sayang sekali Ino, aku tidak akan bercerita dua kali"

" _Ha_? Jangan buat aku mati penasaran Naruto!" Teriak Ino sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sementara gadis bersurai pirang terang itu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kita akan terlambat nanti" Tukas Naruto yang lalu menarik daun pintu kamar hotelnya.

 _Cleket!_ (Apaan sih ini? maksudnya suara pintu dibuka loh)

"Direktur!" Pekik Ino dan Naruto secara bersamaan saat tahu bahwa Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Sementara Sasuke yang memang sudah ada di depan kamar Naruto dan Ino sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menahan keterkejutannya karena pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Oh, selamat pagi direktur" Sapa Ino cepat sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya, apakah Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto setengah heran.

'Tentu saja menanyakan kabar kekasihnya selepas sakit' Jawab Ino dalam hati yang mencoba menerka kedatangan Sasuke ke kamar mereka. Tapi Ino berani bertaruh $800 bahwa Sasuke tak akan mengatakannya.

"Aku mencari Yamanaka- _san_ " Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Ino terperagah. Kenapa gerangan? Apa Sasuke akan memarahinya karena mencoba mengulik masalalu mereka?

"Aa, eum .. kenapa?" Tanya Ino mendadak gugup.

"Hmm .." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas ―seolah pemuda itu sedang mencari jawaban. Sementara Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang menurutnya bertingkah tak biasa. "Bagunkan kekasihmu, atau dia ditinggal di Okinawa" Terang Sasuke sambil menatap Ino.

"Hee? Dia belum bangun?! Sulit dipercaya" Decak Ino sambil menggeleng, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya datar membuatnya tertawa kering "Ba―Baiklah, aku akan membangunkannya" Putusnya yang lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Ino berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar kekasihnya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum jail kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar "Kutebak. Kau berbohong kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Terang Sasuke cuek. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju lift.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Satu tangannya yang bebas dia tepukkan ke bahu Sasuke "Aku baik-baik saja" Ungkapnya sembari melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju lift setelah itu menekan tombolnya.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat saat Naruto berlari meninggalkannya. Matanya memandang sebentar pada tangannya. Entah apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Sasuke memilih tak berkomentar. Dia lantas mengusap tengkuknya seraya berjalan dengan santai.

Bertepatan Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi Naruto, pintu lift lalu terbuka. Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya sebentar saat menyadari ada Sakura di dalam lift sendirian. Sakura sendiri yang bertatapan mata dengan Naruto segera membuang muka. Sasuke yang menyadari kekikukan Sakura dan Naruto pura-pura tidak peduli. Seperti tak paham situasi, ia memasuki lift.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kemari!"

Naruto tersenyum paksa yang kentara sekali, dia mengangguk sekilas lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Sakura bergerak mundur dengan membiarkan pasangan aneh itu berada di depan. Untuk beberapa alasan Sakura merasa asing, dan perjalanan menuju lantai dasar dirasa terlalu lamban.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdehem untuk menghilangkan segala perasaan canggungnya. Sakura sendiri merasa terintimidasi, berimbas pada detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Tangannya sampai mengepal. Perasaan bersalah kentara di wajahnya yang memucat.

Sasuke melirik "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa?" Mata Naruto bergerak panik, dia nyaris mengacak rambutnya hanya karena lirikkan ― _well_ , ini berlebihan― "Tidak ada!"

Sasuke menyernyit. Apanya yang tidak ada? Pikirnya heran. Diam-diam dia melirik Sakura yang diam terpaku di belakang tubuhnya. Gadis gulali itu hanya diam membeku sementara Naruto bertingkah aneh.

Sasuke menghela napas "Ya sudah" Tukasnya memilih tak peduli. Meski sejujurnya dia _agak_ sedikit kecewa dengan Sakura karena tak mengatakan apapun.

Dalam keheningan pintu liftpun terbuka, buru-buru Naruto merambat tangannya kepada Sasuke dengan tidak sadar "Ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu ...Na-ruto"

Yang mengatakannya bukan Sasuke, melainkan suara Sakura yang terdengar serak. Gadis itu terlihat gugup saat Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya, sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menantikan.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan" Ujarnya sambil merunduk. Suaranya kecil sebesar cicitan burung. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dengan ekspresi berpikir. Tanpa disadarinya dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Katakan saja" Tanggap Naruto setelah berdiri dalam jarak yang dekat. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih bergeming ditempatnya sambil melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua gadis itu.

"Soal ... maksudku tentang hari itu. Aku ..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kelu rasanya saat mengakui kesalahan sendiri, rasanya gaya gravitasi memberat disekitarnya yang membuat kepalanya pening dan merasa seluruh otot dan tulangnya meleleh. Benar-benar menyiksanya.

Namun, jika dia tak meminta maaf, rasanya seperti hatinya digerogoti ribuan hewan pengerat yang menjijikan. Ini juga sama menyiksannya.

Naruto menyadari keresahan Sakura. Dia lalu menyentuh bahu Sakura yang membuat gadis itu tersentak "Hei, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu" Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Santai saja" Sambung Naruto lantas mengusap bahu Sakura yang mulai merileks "Katakan dengan pelan-pelan" Senyumnya.

"Aku ...aku minta maaf. Aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu. Sungguh aku menyesal. Aku tak berharap kau segera mema―

― "Oke!" Tanggap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat. Mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Naruto, mau tak mau membuatnya terharu juga. Dia lalu membalas pelukkan Naruto tak kalah eratnya juga.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih" Seru Sakura dengan terus mengulang kalimat yang sama. Gadis itu bahkan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto dan menangis terisak disana.

Ini bukan pemandangan telenova atau drama sabun, tapi terlalu picisan rasanya jika Sasuke terus memperhatikan kedua gadis itu. Senyum kecilnya terulas, dan rasanya tak perlu baginya untuk ikut campur, maka dari itu dia memilih pergi terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Dia keluar dari lobi hotel lalu menemukan Gaara yang berdiri sendiri di dekat tiang. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan kamera poketnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke bisa melihat layar kamera Gaara sedang menampilkan sosok gadis yang dia kenalnya. Melihat bagaimana Gaara tersenyum-senyum saat memandang foto tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin tergerak untuk mengajak pemuda itu berbicara.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat Gaara- _san_ "

Gaara tersentak, buru-buru menurunkan kameranya saat menyadari Sasuke telah ada dibelakangnya dengan menatapnya tajam. "Direktur Sasuke, kau ada disini?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang bisa dikatagorikan sebagai hal yang menyenangkan. Gaara sadar, Sasuke membencinya. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. "Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Gaara gelagapan. Dia tersenyum canggung dengan tangan kiri yang mengusap kameranya. Tidak mungkinkan Gaara dengan blak-blakkan mengatakan dia senang memandangi foto candid Naruto? "Itu ... a-aku .."

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Gaara" Terang Sasuke yang membuat Gaara terkesima. "Aku dengar kau yang buru-buru loncat dari kapal untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Kau juga yang menjaga Naruto sampai gadis itu sadar"

"Kau bisa menjaga Naruto saat aku tak ada disampingnya. Aku terkesan. Sungguh" Tambah Sasuke menyambungkan.

Gaara berpikir ini bukan pujian, tapi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Bisa melindungi seorang wanita adalah kebanggaan. Dan jika ia mampu melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya maka dia sungguh tidak menyesal di lahirkan di dunia ini. berlebihan memang, tapi memang begitu perasaannya.

"Tapi kuharap kau mengerti dengan batasanmu. Kau dan Naruto. Jangan memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk kepentinganmu"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Aku tulus kepada Naruto!" Sanggah Gaara keras. Dia sampai berani menantang mata atasannya.

"Yeah, mungkin kau benar" Gumam Sasuke nyaris terdengar seperti gemercik air. Gaara jadi ingin memperhatikan wajah atasannya. Tapi begitu melihat atasannya membalikkan punggung, Gaara jadi tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu! Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata yang menyipit "Memang kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Tanya balik Sasuke heran. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap Gaara kembali.

"Tidak, maksudku ―kau pasti tahu aku menyukai kekasihmu .. jadi .."

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Kau tak melarangku untuk menyukai Naruto? Aku bisa saja merebut kekasihmu"

Sasuke malah tertawa, tapi Gaara tak berpikir bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengejeknya. Sasuke terlihat seperti ...

"Aku tak bisa melarang siapapun untuk jatuh cinta. Termasuk kau yang menyukai kekasihku" Menerimanya. Sasuke menerima perasaannya yang menyukai Naruto yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya.

Sulit dipercaya. Tapi ini kenyataan yang harus diterima Gaara. Entah dia harus senang atau marah. Senang karena Sasuke tidak akan jadi masalah baginya. Marah karena Sasuke terlihat tak peduli kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Desis Gaara saat Sasuke hendak pergi "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Yeah aku sangat meragukanmu"

"Maka teruslah ragu. Dan lihat sampai mana keraguanmu"

Gaara bersumpah ingin sekali menghajar wajah tenang Sasuke. Suatu hari nanti. Saat semua keraguannya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Ino beberapa kali menyapa orang yang ditemuinya saat berjalan di devisi yang dikepalai oleh Naruto itu. senyumnya seketika melebar saat mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang bercinta dengan komputernya.

"Yo!" Sapanya ringan lantas menarik kursi di dekat Naruto dan duduk di sana dengan manis. Sementara si pirang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan karena dikunjungi lagi oleh Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino pura-pura ingin tahu, gadis itu dengan sengaja mencondongkan badannya ke komputernya, sehingga Naruto harus mengeser posisinya.

"Hanya memilih beberapa contoh desain _layout_ untuk perilisan majalah bulan depan" Jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan.

Ino menyernyit "Bulan depan? Maksudmu Agustus? _Hell_ , ini saja masih awal bulan Juli, bahkan yang kutahu edisi bulan sekarang saja masih ada di percetakan"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tim desain bekerja. Sudah, pergi saja" Usir Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya―gesture mengusir, sementara matanya masih fokus pada layar komputernya.

" _Aish_ , padahal kupikir kau akan _free_ saat projek pakaian musiman itu selesai. Nyatanya ..."

"Sudah jangan mengumpat. Pergi sana, kau menggangguku" Ungkap Naruto sambil menatap datar Ino yang malah memajukan bibirnya seperti bebek. Gadis itu malah merajuk.

"Naruto- _chaaan!_ "

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah. Apa maumu?' Tanya Naruto akhirnya, dengan kedua tangan mengangkat setinggi bahu.

Ino tertawa sebentar sebelum menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya "Ini untukmu"

Lalu Naruto hanya melirik sekilas pada benda yang diletakkan di atas mejanya, sebelum matanya membola dan menatap tak percaya pada Ino yang menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Astaga! Apa ini!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk benda tersebut. "Kau akan menikah?"

Ino mengangguk sekali "Yups, minggu depan. Datang ya"

Naruto syok, dia dengan cepat memerangkap kedua bahu Ino lantas menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya layaknya boneka barbie "Kanapa mendadak sekali Ino, minggu depan lho!"

Ino masih tertawa kecil, tangannya lalu mengusap perut bawahnya. Gerakkan kecil Ino diperhatikan dengan saksama oleh Naruto. Seketika itu Naruto menganga tak percaya.

"Aku hamil"

"Eeeehhhhhh"

"Cih, bodoh! Jelas bukan" Decak Ino yang lalu menjitak kepala Naruto menggunakan tangan lentiknya. Raut bodoh Ino tergantikan dengan ekspresi jengah, ya alasannya karena ekspresi Naruto lebih bodoh dari miliknya.

"Jadi bukan?" Tanya Naruto manggut-manggut "Lalu apa?"

Ino menghela napas "Sebenarnya persiapan pernikahanku di mulai sejak musim dingin lalu. Jadi ini tidak mendadak"

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menceritakannya kepadaku sedari awal. Aku bisa membantumu Ino"

Ino merangkul Naruto dengan akrab, tangannya lalu menunjuk layar monitor "Karena kutahu, temanku yang satu ini sangat sibuk"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dengan raut menyesal "Maafkan aku"

"Hei, hei! Tidak perlu meminta maaf" Seru Ino cepat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Sungguh aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu"

Naruto terkekeh renyah "Selamat, kau berhasil"

Ino tak bisa menahan senyumannya "Simpan selamatmu dengan memberikan hadiah pernikahan yang besar, kay!" Ucapnya sembari memberi acungan jempol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Kau memerasku ya!"

"Ya. Hahaha!"

.

.

"Kupikir ini masih ruanganku" Suara Sasuke terdengar dan kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada dirungan kerja Sasuke malah mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan berisik direktur, kau menghancurkan imajinasi malam pertamaku" Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengabaikannya, sementara Shikamaru menendang kaki Sai di bawah meja.

"Menikah saja dulu Sai" Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Segera kulakukan!" Sahut Sai sambil melirik dua undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kursi di belakang meja kerjanya, ia duduk pada _single_ sofa dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau yang lebih dulu naik ke pelaminan diantara kita?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, Sai yang mendapat pertanyaan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar, aku tidak mau menganggurkan Ino terlalu lama"

"Hei, kau baru saja menyindir seseorang!" Seru Shikamaru. Dia lalu melirik Sasuke yang menampilkan raut bosan.

"Aku hanya penasaran pada seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang lebih tua. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Sai kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sai terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan jenaka dari Sasuke. Sai tahu siapa yang dimaksud "Terakhir kali pemuda itu diusir dari kekediaman keluarga Rei"

Dan yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sai hanya tertawa terbahak karena melihat wajah mengantuk Shikamaru terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kalian tidak tertawakan Kiba saja yang kawin lari dengan Shinka?"

"Shinka dan Kiba tidak kawin lari. Mereka hanya berbisnis bersama" Sahut Sasuke mengoreksi tentang kehidupan terbaru sahabat lamanya yang sudah tak ditemuinya sejak lulus kuliah.

"Mereka sudah sukses lho, ngomong-ngomong" Sambung Sai sambil teringat-ingat beberapa foto yang dikirim Kiba dan Shinka.

Sai dulu merupakan teman satu kampus dengan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Shinka. Dan ia mulai mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto pada acara festival budaya yang diadakan di kampus Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi sudah tak heran lagi jika mereka sangat dekat dan akrab.

"Sebenarnya yang paling menyedihkan dari kisah cinta kita adalah milik Sasuke" Terang Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke berhenti tertawa.

"Diantara kita semua, kaulah yang paling lama berhubungan dengan pasangan. Seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu menikah"

"Tak ada aturan yang seperti itu Shikamaru"

"Itu memang benar" Sahut Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa kau selalu ragu untuk menikahi Naruto?" Tanya Sai penasaran. Sedang Sasuke malah berpaling, matanya menatap pada figura foto dirinya dengan Naruto. Foto kelulusan mereka.

"Kupikir dia masih tidak mengerti apapun"

Shikamaru malah menghela napas kasar, Sai tidak berkomentar apapun. Si mata kuaci mengambil suara "Jangan mengelak apapun Sasuke, kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Dia tidak mengerti apapun jika kau tak mengatakannya. Bukankah Itachi terus mendesakmu untuk segera menikahi Naruto"

"Yah aku tahu" Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ya kalau kau tahu, cepat lakukan sialan!" Seru Shikamaru dan Sai mulai meradang. Sasuke malah mendeklik sinis kepada dua pemuda itu.

"Hei, ini sudah lewat dari jam istirahat. Cepat pergi bekerja, jangan makan gaji buta!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru dan Sai secara bergantian. Dia juga mendorong-dorong bahu kedua pemuda itu ke pintu keluar.

"Lihat karakter asli Sasuke, para gadis harus melihatnya!" Seru Sai terakhir kali sebelum pintu terjeblak dengan keras dengan meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruangan seorang diri.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar sambil mengusap permukaan wajahnya "Asal kau tahu, aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan cepat ..."

 _Tapi Naruto adalah gadis yang berbeda._

.

.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Ino yang terlihat gugup di depan cermin. Gadis itu beberapa kali melirik cermin hanya untuk mengecek apakah bedak yang ada di wajahnya luntur atau tidak? Apakah bedaknya terlalu tebal atau tidak? Apakah warna wajah dan lehernya kontras atau tidak? Demi Tuhan, Naruto tak menemukan semua itu. Si berisik Ino rupanya bisa gugup juga menjelang pernikahannya.

"Tentu saja, pernikahan adalah satu hal yang sakral. Aku tidak mau di _moment_ bahagia ini aku terlihat buruk" Sembur Ino cepat saat Naruto mengomentari dirinya.

"Haha. Maaf, maaf. Kau yang gugup seperti bukan dirimu" Bela Naruto sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Naruto lalu memutar bahu Ino untuk menghadap cermin besar dibelakangnya. Ia lalu menunjuk bayangan Ino lewat dagunya "Lihat? Kau sempurna"

"Kau sedang tidak menghiburku kan?"

"Sayangnya aku memang sedang menghiburmu"

" _Ish_.." Cibir Ino sambil memukul punggung tangan Naruto yang masih ada di bahunya.

"Tapi percayalah, seburuk rupa dirimu, bagi Sai- _kun_ kaulah yang tersempurna dan selalu begitu"

Sudut bibir Ino tertarik tanpa sadar. Memang adanya, Naruto bukanlah pembicara yang baik atau katakan dia bodoh dalam ilmu memuji atau apapun itu disebut menenangkan. Tapi Ino sudah mengenal Naruto cukup baik, dengan mudah baginya untuk bisa menangkap maksud sahabatnya.

"Ya, terima kasih"

Sejurus kemudian, pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Menampilkan pria paruh baya yang Naruto kenal sebagai Ayah dari Ino. Naruto menyapa pria itu singkat sebelum pamit kepada Ino, dia harus pergi. Sejak awal dia datang ke hotel ini, dia langsung menemui Ino. Artinya dia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Aku akan melihatmu di altar. Semangat!" Pesan terakhir Naruto sebelum menutup pintu itu.

.

Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya Shikamaru. Gadis itu dengan santai masuk diantara mereka dan melempar cengiran ke arah Shikamaru. Pemuda bermata sayu itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu keluarga Inuzuka bertambah lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Ha? Jadi maksudmu Shinka- _senpai_ melahirkan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng "Aku tahu mereka bersama ke Kanada, tapi kupikir mereka tidak membuat bayi"

"Ha?" Naruto menyernyit tidak mengerti. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menghela napas "Maksudnya, kau tahu mereka membuat _pet shop_ kan? Dan anjing-anjing peliharan mereka bertambah"

Naruto meringis lalu memandang kesal Shikamaru sambil memukul lengan pemuda itu "Sial aku dibodohi. Kupikir mereka membuat bayi"

Shikamaru setengah tertawa, pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan tinjuan Naruto "Jangan marah Naruto. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pasangan bodoh itu?" Tanya Shikamaru jenaka meski matanya melirik Sasuke.

"Jangan mengatakannya pasangan bodoh. Kiba- _senpai_ dan Shinka- _senpai_ pasangan yang cocok kok" Bela Naruto sambil melotot, Shikamaru malah terkekeh keras. Tak menyadari bahwa suara nyaring mereka menarik perhatian tamu undangan. Sasuke merasa kedua orang ini mulai mempermalukannya.

Sasuke maju diantara mereka "Berhenti beromong kosong dan lihat Ino sudah berjalan menuju altar"

"Naruto, katakan kepada Sasuke agar tak berkata dingin. AC disini sudah cukup dingin" Ujar Shikamaru pura-pura menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Sasuke itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto bodoh.

Sasuke jadi yakin, kedua orang ini pasti sedang mengerjainya. Dan Sasuke jadi menyesal telah mengenalkan mereka. Itu sudah sangat terlambat Sasuke, asal kau tahu?

.

Naruto akui bahwa ia tidak terlalu menyimak jalannya pernikahan Ino, kesadarannya kembali saat ia merasakan Sakura merangkul tangannya dengan erat dan membawanya ke tempat lain. Naruto tak habis pikir, setelah acara peluk-pelukannya tempo hari bersama Sakura, gadis itu malah bersikap manis padanya. Intinya mereka sudah berteman dengan baik.

"Ino akan melempar bunga pernikahan. Aku ingin mendapatkannya" Sakura berujar sambil melihat ke arah Ino. Ino melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu berubah kecut saat menyadari Sakura berada disampingnya.

Naruto terkekeh sebelum berpaling ke Sakura. Melihat dengan baik bagaimana keantusiassan gadis itu "Bukankah yang mendapatkannya akan menikah nantinya?"

"Yups!" Sakura mengangguk sekali. Dia menatap Naruto "Semua gadis ingin menikah juga kan? Ayo bersaing mendapatkannya. Siapa tahu jika aku yang mendapatkannya, maka akulah yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke" Sakura berujar dengan nada bercanda sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Begitu tulus, bersahabat dan menghangatkan.

Menyadari bahwa nama kekasihnya di sebut Naruto malah tertawa keras. Gadis itu bahkan sampai memegang perutnya "Ayo lakukan" Ujarnya penuh semangat yang dibalas satu jempol oleh Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto baru menyadari jika Sakura sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi, melainkan berada dibarisan depan bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dibarisan paling belakang.

Tak apa, baginya hanya untuk memeriahkan suasana saja. Menyadari bahwa Ino terlihat senang saat ada dirinya saja membuatnya bahagia. Saat Ino mulai membalikkan badannya, dan para gadis itu mulai menghitung mundur, fokus Naruto hanya pada langit-langit yang ada diatasnya. Matanya lalu menangkap lemparan bunga pernikahan Ino yang melengkung secara parabola. Telinganya mendadak hening, tangannya mendadak terentang tanpa disadarinya saat bunga itu tepat berada diatasnya dan ..

Plukk ...

Jatuh dipelukkannya dengan sempurna.

"Naruto yang akan MENIKAH SELANJUTNYA! _YATTA_!" Teriakkan Ino menggema dengan keras yang mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

"Eh?" Tanggapnya bodoh saat menyadari seluruh pasang mata memperhatikannya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Sasuke yang berdiri ditempatnya sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum pudar karena Shikamaru memukul punggung Sasuke hingga dia terhuyung.

"Selamat Naruto!" Ujar Ino sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau yang akan mendapatkannya" Komentar Sakura saat menghampirinya. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan kekecewaan tapi dirinya terlihat ceria.

"Kenapa kau mau protes hah?" Seru Ino memandang sengit Sakura. Ia masih menyimpan dendam pada gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak begitu" Balas Sakura sambil menggeleng keras sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya" Ujar Naruto lalu mendapat perhatikan dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Na-naruto, ...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto cepat. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada Sakura, tangannya lalu terulur untuk menyerahkan bunga itu "Bukankah kau menginginkannya? Untukmu saja"

Sakura terkesima. Terang-terangan itu terlihat tak paham dengan situasi yang diberikkan Naruto "Kenapa? Maksudku, kau tak bisa memberikannya kepadaku"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu karena ...kaulah yang mendapatkan bunga pernikahan. Itu artinya kau yang akan menikah selanjutnya. Maksudku, memang benar itu hanya mitos, tapi anggap saja ini langkah awal untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke nanti" Ujar Ino menjelaskan. Sakura disampingnya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke?" Cicit Naruto. Ino dan Sakura serempak mengangguk.

"Untuk apa aku menikah dengan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tergolong bodoh membuat Sakura menepuk dahinya dan Ino malah mengerang frustasi "Tentu saja karena kalian saling mencintai. Itu artinya kalian harus menikah" Terang Ino gemas sampai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. Sakura melihatnya hanya menyernyit jijik dengan tindakkan Ino.

"Tidak. Maksudku, kenapa aku dan Sasuke harus menikah?" Ulang Naruto dengan kerjapan polosnya yang seperti biasa. Tidak ada raut bodoh. Melainkan keheranan. Seperti Naruto bertanya kenapa arah kiri dinamai kiri.

Sakura dan Ino tak bisa menyimpulkan apakah ini salah satu dari sekian kebodohan atau kepolosan Naruto. Keduanya merasa tak ada gelombang emosi dimata gadis itu. Dia seperti begitu putih, besih, perawan, tak terjamah dan tersesat.

Ino menggeleng tak percaya "Naruto, jangan katakan kau tak mengerti ...sebuah pernikahan?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto memasukkan bunga pernikahan Ino ke dalam vas kaca dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Sakura mengatakan kepadaku untuk menyimpannya" Jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan rangkaian bunga yang terdiri dari rangkaian bunga mawar merah muda.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setelah itu meraih gelasnya dan mengisi air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke" Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto, gadis itu terlihat sibuk dengan jarinya yang bermain di bibir vas bunga.

"Apa arti dari sebuah pernikahan bagimu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan. Lalu terdengar erangan dari Naruto yang kemudian melipat tangannya diatas meja untuk dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi di depan Naruto lalu meletakkan gelasnya "Boleh aku yang lebih dulu bertanya?" Sasuke bertanya dan Naruto membalasnya lewat gumaman.

"Apa sebuah pernikahan bagimu?"

"Hanya sebuah status dan kebodohan" Jawab Naruto dengan suara sebesar bisikkan.

"Bagiku pernikahan adalah dirimu" Terang Sasuke yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan samar, sebelum berpaling menatap yang lain. Sinar dari mata Naruto meredup, dan Sasuke mulai membenci dirinya karena telah membuat Naruto murung.

Suara derit kursi yang terdorong terdengar, Sasuke melihat Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya "Besok perkerjaanku menumpuk, jadi ...aku tidur lebih dulu. Selamat malam Sasuke" Pamit Naruto sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Ya ... selamat malam Naruto" Balas Sasuke berbisik. Secara perlahan tubuhnya merunduk dengan kepalanya ia tidurkan diatas meja, matanya memandang lekat pada tangga yang baru saja dilewati Naruto.

"Naruto ..."

.

.

Dipagi harinya Sasuke mendapati Naruto tak ada di kamarnya, hanya ada satu memo yang tertempel di lemari pendinginnya. Gadis itu mengatakan dia telah pergi ke kantor lebih dulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Selalu begitu" Gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. Sudah dua kali dia menelepon Naruto tetapi gadis itu malah mengabaikannya.

Dia lalu melirik jam. Pukul 8 yang dilihatnya dan kepalanya sudah pening. Mungkin membolos pagi ini dan pergi ke kantor siang nanti tak ada salahnya. Yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini hanya tidur dan memikirkan cara untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara dalam mode sensitifnya.

.

Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto dan teman-teman satu devisinya bercanda di kafetaria. Gadis itu terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, tapi dia bisa menebak senyuman Naruto bisa luntur jika dia menunjukkan dirinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara yang mengejutkan Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan pemuda itu disaat seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu" Tanggap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan diri dari pandangan Gaara. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk pergi dari sini sebelum suara Gaara menginterupsinya "Tidak menemuinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Ulang Sasuke dingin sebelum benar-benar pergi. Gaara memperhatikan dengan ganjil sikap Sasuke. Perhatiannya lalu teralih kepada Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak disana.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Terka Gaara lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oi Gaara- _kun_ , disini!"

Gaara tersenyum saat Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan memintanya bergabung bersama anggota devisi lainnya " _Ha'i_!"

.

.

* * *

Gaara baru saja berniat mematikan lampu ruang kerja sebelum matanya menanggap sosok Naruto yang sedang tertidur di kursi kerjanya. Gadis itu membiarkan komputernya masih menyala begitu pula dengan beberapa buku yang berserakkan. Nyaris saja majalah yang ada ditangan Naruto terjatuh jika saja Gaara tak segera menangkapnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum membereskan meja kerja Naruto yang selalu berantakan. Dia juga mematikan komputer Naruto setelah meng _save_ apapun yang sedang di kerjakan Naruto.

"Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu Naruto" Ujarnya pelan saat melirik cup ramen yang sudah tak ada isinya. Matanya dengan baik memeta setiap lekuk wajah Naruto yang selalu membuatnya terpukau. Baginya Naruto sempurna apa adanya, tak perlu menggunakan _make up_ , atau menata rambutnya dengan repot. Dia adalah wanita dengan kecantikan yang paling jujur. Karena itu-lah dia jatuh cinta.

"Semua tentangmu selalu berputar di kepalaku" Gaara berbicara sebesar bisikkan, ia enggan membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur seperti bayi. Pelan-pelan dia menyingkap poni Naruto ke belakang telinganya "Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu"

Gaara lalu menoleh pada figura foto Naruto dan Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum miris "Seperti apa romansa yang diberikan pria itu? dia bahkan sangat bisu untuk sekedar mengatakan cinta"

"Aku seperti bukan diriku saat melihatmu terseyum. Demi Tuhan aku ingin kau disisiku, mengukir sesuatu yang indah bersamaku ...dan selalu bersamaku .."

Gaara mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, kemudian dia duduk berjongkok di depan Naruto "Aku ingin sekali merebutmu dari Sasuke dan membawamu lari" Pemuda itu setengah tertawa ―lebih mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri―sambil menggeleng " ...tidak mungkin"

Gaara seperti mendapat bisikkan saat memperhatikan bibir Naruto yang bergerak. Naruto bergumam dalam tidur walau tak berarti apapun. Dengan meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa Gaara berpikir bagaimana rasa dari bibir Naruto. Lembut kah? Kenyal kah? Atau bagaimana, Gaara ingin tahu dan dia tak bisa menahan diri saat tubuhnya dengan baik merespons perintah dari otaknya.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti tubuhnya condong ke arah Naruto. Dalam hati dia berbisik 'Sedikit saja, Naruto tidak akan tahu. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja'. Gaara baru tahu bahwa akan mencuri mencium bibir seorang gadis saat tertidur akan segugup ini.

Saat dia mulai merasakan hembusan napas Naruto, saat itu juga dia sadar dia melihat dirinya dalam refleksi mata Naruto. Naruto telah membuka matanya, dan melihatnya dengan kerjapan polos khasnya. Gaara jadi gugup setengah mati, rasanya malu dan ingin segera melarikan diri.

"Ano, Na-na..ruto. aku tidak―"

― "Sasuke!"

Dan kegugupan Gaara terhenti saat pandangan mata Naruto bergulir ke arah samping. Dia jadi bingung. Mengikuti instingnya, Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Naruto dan menemukan punggung Sasuke yang mengecil lalu menghilang. Belum selesai menerjemahkan situasi, Gaara dikejutkan oleh dorongan tangan Naruto untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya.

Gaara sedikit terhuyung, tapi Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum mengejar pria itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku!" Teriakkan Naruto masih terdengar di telinganya. Dan satu hal yang pasti, bahwa Sasuke baru saja memergokinya mencuri cium dari pacarnya. Dia bahkan belum melakukannya dan lelaki itu ...

"Dia marah?" Gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan jalan yang baru saja dilewati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **T** o **b** e co **n** tinue **d**.. **..**..

.

 **p.s** : Apakah kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Itachi&Sasuke? Jawabannya ada di part ini, dan yeah tebakkan kalian banyak yang benar. Well, saya memang tidak menjelaskan secara tersurat, tapi ini cukup menjelaskan apapun^^ Dan maaf ya, sepertinya saat tidak bisa membalas review, _but_ sudah dibaca kok.

I'AM COMEBACK Pembaca! Yuhuhu #Timpuk-Natsuki-sialan-yang-udah-lama-anggurin-fict-ini! #Telur_busuk_terbang! #Natsuki_langsung_kabur_BYE! #Pembaca_menggila!

.

* * *

.

Selanjutnya di SiR

"Tidak Naruto, pernikahan ada―"

― "Kita masih bisa bersama tanpa pernikahan. Tapi jika kau terus memaksaku menikah. Maka lupakanlah tentang kita"

.

"Ayo kembali ke Jepang lalu tinggal bersama. Jangan pikirkan soal pernikahan. Kau benar, kita masih bisa bersama tanpa menikah. Aku baik-baik saja"

.

"Sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu dan berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin sendiri"

" _No way_ Sasuke. aku tidak bisa ..."

.

"Jika Naruto tak berubah, aku akan meninggalkannya"

.

"Jika kau ingin mempermainkan Naruto, maka biarkan aku merebutnya darimu"

"Maka rebutlah, lakukan sesukamu"

.

"Ayo menikah denganku!"

.

* * *

 **p.s.s** : Kalau pembaca me-review-nya unik, ajaib, interaktif pokoknya _sesuatu_ saya akan update cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Serius gak boong :v


	9. Chapter 9 : Sasuke in Romance

Akan selalu ada luka berbekas yang tak hilang oleh hal apapun. Kecuali jika kau sendiri yang menyembuhkannya. Orang bijak mengatakan _itu_ adalah luka hati ... dan aku tahu, aku bukanlah hal yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke in Romance**

 **Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original story by K. Natsuki**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

Chapter 9 : Sasuke dalam romansa.

* * *

"Sa ..suke?"

Kutolehkan diriku dan mendapati dirinya berdiri gamang dengan napasnya yang memburu. Kutebak ia pasti berlari ke sini agar bisa menemui diriku dengan cepat. Kudapati diriku tersenyum dengan hati yang tertawa karena kumerasa aku semakin berlebihan dan sedikit gila. Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh saja membuatku kehilangan kewarasan dan aku tak perlu berpikir lagi untuk menjadi normal.

"Yo, Naruto" Suaraku terdengar menyapanya. Hendak berbicara lagi tapi yang kudapatkan adalah pelukkan eratnya yang nyaris membuatku sesak. Sejenak aku sadar, bahwa kehadiran Naruto dihadapanku bukanlah delusiku.

Aku bahagia, akan semua jarak yang telah terkikis, akan semua pengorbananku yang kuyakini tidak sia-sia. ―Akan semua hal yang hilang kini telah kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti mati saja" Kuusap rambutnya yang kunilai sudah memanjang. Ah, benar .. ini sudah hampir setahun. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melewatinya. Rasanya seperti bukan diriku saja. Haha ...

"Bodoh, kalau kau mati aku bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada merajuk, kulihat bibirnya mencebik seperti bebek-bebek kecil di tengah danau. Seperti masa-masa yang dulu. Seperti nostalgia. Kurasakan dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang diriku seperti khas dirinya. Lembut, hangat dan menyihir. Kerling netra birunya tak terlupakan. Aku menghafalnya.

"Rambutmu memanjang Sasuke!" Serunya heboh sambil mengusap ―kumenilai mengacak rambutku. Aku membiarkannya, menikmati dirinya yang melakukan apapun kepadaku. Ini sudah tidak waras, sungguh.

"Kau juga" Balasku.

"Jadi?" Matanya berputar menggeledah sebentar sebelum benar-benar melihatku "Mana onigirinya?"

Aku berdecak sekali sebelum mengambil sesuatu yang ada diatas meja dan segera memberikannya kepada Naruto. Ia terlihat senang.

"Whoa! Ini sungguhan. Terima kasih Sasuke!" Serunya terakhir kali sebelum larut dengan onigiri buatan Ibuku.

Tak ada kata 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau makan dengan benar? Apakah kau tidur dengan baik? Apakah kau selalu memikirkanku sebelum tidur? Apakah kau berselingkuh?' atau apapun lainnya dipertemuan kami setelah lama tak bertemu. Tak ada kata apapun selain matanya yang tersenyum, bibirnya yang merekah dan hatinya yang tersambung kepadaku.

Ini bukan romansa biasa. Ini romansaku. Caraku. Gayaku. Kisah percintaanku. Dan kupikir ini cukup untuk mengatakkan aku mencintainya dengan dia yang membalasku. Sudah cukup.

Namun, naluriah bagi manusia untuk menginginkan hal yang lebih. Termasuk diriku, aku tak memungkirinya. Pencapaian dari semua kisah percintaan ini, sebuah ikatan yang benar-benar mengikatnya. Sebuah pernikahan.

Aku menginginkan sebuah pernikahan.

Itu keinginan awalku. Sebelum hari keduaku di tanah kelahiran Naruto, aku menyadari satu hal.

 _Prang!_

Masih ada potongan ikan tuna di atas piringnya, tapi benda itu melayang saat Naruto membantingnya. Beruntung restoran ini sengaja disewa Ayah Naruto untuk makan malam kami, jadi kami tak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ini bukanlah keuntungan, ini bencanaku.

"Me-menikah?!" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang mengerang. Matanya mendeklik tak setuju saat memandang wajah Ayahnya, lalu berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa saat melihatku. Dia menggeleng lagi "Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Kau mengatakan kau mencintai Sasuke. Setiap hari kau selalu merengek ingin kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau tak mau menikah dengannya? Kau menyukai pria lain?"

Jantungku rasanya memiliki kaki sendiri sehingga dia melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Ini hiperbola, tapi begini perasaanku saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Ayah Naruto. Iya benar, pikiranku sudah melanglang buana sejak Naruto menolak kuajak menikah dengan sangat buruk.

Ini diluar ekspetasiku.

"Tidak Ayah. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya untukku dan akan selalu begitu"

"Lalu kenapa kau ...menolakku?" Kutanya dirinya dengan perasaan ragu. Aku menanti jawabannya dengan pasti.

"Karena kita tak perlu menikah. Kita tak membutuhkannya"

"Jangan menyertakan kata 'kita' Naruto. Aku membutuhkannya"

Ekpresi wajahnya mengeras. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya marah "Kenapa?"

"Pernikahan adalah sebuah keseriusan dalam hubungan. Aku serius ingin mengikatmu, berkomitmen didepan Tuhan―"

― "Lalu berpisah dengan alasan konyol yang disebut ketidakcocokan. Serius Sasuke, pernikahan adalah pemikiran konyol dari sebuah hubungan"

Aku menganga tak percaya. Apa katanya barusan? Kulihat Ayah Naruto hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang hampa "Tidak Naruto, pernikahan ada―"

― "Kita masih bisa bersama tanpa pernikahan. Tapi jika kau terus memaksaku menikah. Maka lupakanlah tentang kita" Terangnya dingin lantas beranjak dari duduknya.

Ekspetasinya adalah aku mengejarnya lalu memeluknya seperti biasa. Tetapi tak bisa, kakiku seperti terpaku dilantai dan aku masih perlu berpikir. Harus kuapakan dengan semua hubungan ini.

Naruto mencintaiku tapi tak ingin menikah denganku. Alasannya? Aku tak menemukan penjelasan disana.

Kupandangi sosok pria yang selalu Naruto sebut Ayah. Pria itu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang kusimak sebagai kisahnya. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan, yang pasti pikiran tentang Naruto terus menghantuiku hingga waktu berakhir. Dari semua hal yang diucapkannya, yang terdengar paling keras di telingaku adalah ...

"Aku serahkan Naruto padamu. Kupercayaan semua hal tentangnya kepadamu. Kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan gadis nakal itu kepadamu. Lindungi dia seperti kau melindungi harga dirimu. Dan maafkan aku telah mendidik Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Sasuke, tolong jangan tinggalkan anakku"

"Yeah, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi biarkan aku berpikir sedikit"

Hari itu setelah melewati 5 hari tanpa menghubunginya aku datang kepadanya dengan rencana baru. Kulihat dia masih memandangku dengan dingin, membuka kamarnya dengan lebar saja enggan, tapi dia yang sudah menemuiku saja sudah cukup.

Kutersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa. Tapi aku tetap kecewa, namun aku tak punya pilihan kecuali menerimanya. Kuberharap sesuatu bisa merubahnya suatu hari nanti.

"Ayo kembali ke Jepang lalu tinggal bersama. Jangan pikirkan soal pernikahan. Kau benar, kita masih bisa bersama tanpa menikah. Aku baik-baik saja"

Kulihat dia terkesima dengan sinar matanya yang kembali seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum lagi, walau kutahu, semua telah berubah. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa setulus dahulu atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku masih mencintainya.

"Yeah benar"

Dia lalu memelukku. Hangat, tapi kosong. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa sehangat dulu lagi. Kekecewaan masih kentara saat aku membalas pelukkannya dengan ragu.

Naruto, oh Naruto kekasihku ... kapan kau akan menyandang namaku dinamamu?

Apakah aku bisa menerima hubungan seperti ini? ketidakjelassan seperti ini? Naruto, kau bisa menjawabnya?

.

.

 **Sasuke in Romance**

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu, dengarkan aku!" Naruto berbelok lalu ia mendapati Sasuke yang memasuki lift. Begitu ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, Naruto malah tersandung kakinya sendiri, alhasil ia terjatuh tepat dengan lift yang tertutup. Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke melihatnya terjatuh tapi pemuda itu malah bergeming.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Gaara terdengar di belakangnya, ia segera membantu Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan khawatir yang kentara. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman paksa.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Mana bisa!" Sentak Gaara yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Gadis itu memandang Gaara dengan heran, dan semakin tak mengerti situasi saat dengan tiba-tiba Gaara memeluknya "Mana bisa aku tidak khawatir saat kau terjatuh di depan kekasihmu"

Naruto melepaskan paksa pelukan Gaara, dia mundur selangkah. Hal ini membuat Gaara sedikit kecewa. "Dia tidak melihatku Gaara"

"Dia melihatmu. Dia mengabaikanmu"

"Karena dia marah" Sambung Naruto cepat dengan menatap Gaara penuh arti. Menyadari arti tersebut, Gaara jadi merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku tak berniat menciummu. Aku yang salah" Sesal Gaara sambil merunduk. Mendadak dia malu menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto tak menanggapi, ia memilih menyibukkan diri mencari ponsel di saku jeansnya. Namun ia tak mendapati benda persegi itu "Aku membutuhkan ponselku" Terangnya lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara.

Perasaan Gaara menjadi hancur. Seorang gadis yang menolakmu tanpa mengatakkan apapun itu artinya menyakitkan. Terlebih menyakitkan jika rasa sukanya bahkan belum terucap di mulut.

" _Kuso_!" Umpat Gaara.

.

Naruto menemukan ponselnya didalam rak meja kerjanya dan mendapati benda itu telah kehilangan daya. Dia mengerang frustasi nyaris saja membanting ponselnya. Tapi dengan segala kewarasaan yang dimilikinya, Naruto segera berbenah diri. Menyakini diri sendiri bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah. Ia harus pulang segera.

Segala kata yang dia rangkai didalam kepalanya segera luruh ketika mendapati kekediamannya dalam kondiri lampu mati. itu artinya Sasuke tak ada disini. Tak ada di rumah mereka.

"Kau di mana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto gusar saat membuka kamar pribadi Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah mengkunci kamar sendiri, Naruto selalu mendapati pintu kamar Sasuke selalu terbuka sedikit. Mengingat kebiasaan buruk Sasuke itu, Naruto jadi ingin tertawa, tapi tawanya berubah hambar karena perasaannya kini buruk.

Naruto merenung sambil meniduri ranjang Sasuke. Aroma khas Sasuke menguar disekitar udara dan Naruto menghirupnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Sekilas dia berbayang tentang Sasuke dan segala hal tentangnya.

"Kalau dalam situasi seperti ini ...Sasuke pergi kemana?" Tangan Naruto terentang, menutupi pandangan matanya dari lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit.

"Tapi, memang situasi macam apa?!" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya―mendadak frustasi. Tangannya mengusap lengannya sendiri, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi pelukan diri sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke marah dengan cara menghindarinya. Rasanya begitu ..

"Menyiksa sekali Sasuke ..."

" _Kaasan_!" Naruto segera tersentak dalam pemikirannya saat teringat sesuatu. Jika Sasuke tidak ada disini, itu artinya Sasuke pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Naruto mungkin bisa menemukan ia disana.

.

Naruto mengetuk rumah orangtua Sasuke sedikit takut. Takut karena Sasuke mungkin tak ingin bertemu dengannya, juga takut untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang wanita berumur. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto.

"Naru- _chan_! Kau datang!" Serunya senang. Ibu Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya sebelum mengajak gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu tidur _Kaasan_ " Ujar Naruto setengah menyesal. Mikoto menanggapinya hanya dengan usapan di punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

"Lupakan. Aku senang direpotkan olehmu" Mikoto berujar "Kau datang tidak bersama Sasuke. Ck! Anak itu, semenjak tinggal bersamamu malah melupakan Ibunya" Decak Mikoto pura-pura kesal.

Naruto hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Itu artinya "Sasuke tidak datang kemari?" Tanyanya nyaris seperti bisikkan.

Awalnya Mikoto tak menyadarinya, tapi begitu melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi murung, Ibu dari Sasuke itu menyadari sesuatu. "Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

Begitu mendapati Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu, Mikoto menyadari ia tak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dari Naruto "Dia tak akan marah lama kepadamu. Untuk saat ini kau istirahat, gunakan saja kamar Sasuke"

Naruto hendak berbicara, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu seperti membeku. Maka dari itu, ia hanya mengangguk sekali lalu berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah yang gontai.

Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa mau menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut. Dia segera merebahkan dirinya diranjang Sasuke yang terasa sangat dingin. Tentu saja, tempat ini sudah tak ditiduri sang pemilik sejak pemiliknya pindah. Naruto berujar dalam hati.

Tangannya menyasar tasnya lalu meraih ponselnya. Selama perjalanan Naruto mengisi baterai ponselnya menggunakan _power bank_. Naruto lalu mencari kontak Sasuke lalu menghubunginya. Selama nada sambung terdengar, Naruto berdoa agar Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Hallo"_

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke menjawab panggilannya. Sedikit tidak percaya, ia melirik layar ponselnya sendiri. Ah benar, Sasuke menjawab panggilannya.

"Sasuke, ini aku!"

" _Aku tahu. Jadi kenapa?"_

"Kenapa?" Beo Naruto menyernyit. Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke baru saja menanyakan maksud Naruto meneleponnya "Soal Gaara. Kau harus tahu ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Dia memang berniat menciumku, ―tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Maksudku ―apapun yang aku katakan intinya aku ingin meminta maaf. Atas kejadian hari ini dan ...sebelumnya"

Naruto menantikan jawaban dari Sasuke dengan cemas. Rasanya resah, dia sampai berguling-guling di ranjang Sasuke untuk menghilangkannya. Saat mendengar hembusan napas dari sambungan telepon itu, Naruto tahu Sasuke hendak berbicara.

" _Aku tahu"_

Balasan Sasuke membuat gadis itu kecewa, dengan perasaan yang tak semangat, dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dia juga melipat tubuhnya meringkuk "Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau pergi? Kau bahkan tidak datang ke rumah. Apa kau sangat marah kepadaku?"

" _Aku tidak marah"_

"Iya! Kau marah!" Tuding Naruto cepat, nada suaranya meninggi "Ini pasti soal pernikahan. Iya kan? Sasuke kenapa kau selalu begitu. Lihat, kita sudah menjalani ini selama dua tahun tanpa pernikahan dan kita baik-baik saja. Aku mohon padamu ja―"

― " _Aku juga memohon kepadamu untuk berhenti berbicara"_ Sela Sasuke dengan nada yang gusar. Naruto seketika bungkam, perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Mungkin ini bukanlah sebuah pertengkaran, dan hal ini membuatnya takut.

Bukan pertengkaran. Tapi keretakkan.

" _Sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu dan berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin sendiri"_

" _No way_ Sasuke. aku tidak bisa ..." Naruto nyaris saja terisak saat mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa sulit dalam hubungan mereka. Demi Tuhan, tak berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang buruk baginya.

" _Kita bisa Naruto. Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir"_

"Aku tidak setuju Sasuke, aku tidak!" Tolak Naruto dengan nada yang lirih. Dia inginnya berteriak tapi mendapati Sasuke memohon kepadanya, _itu_ membuatnya tak berdaya.

" _Setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap melakukannya"_

"Sasu―"

― Tutt .. tuutt tutt

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Tapi pria itu baru saja melakukannya. Rasanya hancur lebur, dan dia tak bisa menata diri perasaannya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Naruto hanya tidak mengerti, sebesar apa kesalahannya hari ini?

.

.

.

Kupikir diriku memang orang yang bodoh. Kuakui semua kebodohanku karena bisa-bisanya aku mengikuti permainan Naruto tentang sebuah hubungan. Kutahu dia mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, dan aku percaya tak ada satu pria manapun yang dia lihat secara romantis selain diriku. Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sangat memahaminya lebih dari dirinya.

Dan aku juga paham jika Naruto bukan sedang mempermainkanku. Dia hanya membenci pernikahan dengan segala alasan konyolnya yang sulit kupahami. Rupanya aku memang tidak benar-benar memahaminya, seperti aku yang tidak paham kenapa aku begitu bergantung padanya.

Naruto ..

Oh Naruto kekasihku, sekiranya aku bagaimana dengan kalbu yang mengering melayu seperti ini? Sudah lama hubungan kita, dan aku selalu mendambakan dirimu benar-benar ada disampingku secara nyata, abadi dan diakui.

Aku harus bagaimana mengatasi semua keresahan ini tentang masa depan kita? Bagimu mungkin cukup jika hanya menyatakan cinta, tapi masih ada yang kurang di sini ...

Kuremas dadaku, mataku terpejam erat saat mendengar suara Naruto disambungan telepon. Dia melakukannya lagi ―sesuatu yang paling aku benci darinya.

"Aku juga memohon kepadamu untuk berhenti berbicara"

Kumendapati dirinya berhenti berbicara saat aku mengatakannya dengan keras tapi sarat permohonan. Benar, aku sedang memohon kepadanya. Sesuatu yang jarang kulakukan sepanjang hidupku.

"Sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu dan berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin sendiri"

Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, sayangku ...

"No way _Sasuke. aku tidak bisa_ "

Kutahu kau pasti akan mengatakannya. Tapi anggap saja ini keteguhanku sebagai pria.

"Kita bisa Naruto. Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir"

" _Aku tidak setuju Sasuke, aku tidak"_

Maafkan aku ...

"Setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap melakukannya"

" _Sasu_ ―"

Tutt .. tutt ...

Maafkan aku kekasih, aku sudah membuat pilihan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memperhatikan dengan dalam saat Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu melemparkan ponsel itu ke arah sofa ―tak peduli benda itu mendarat disana atau tidak. Satu kata yang Shikamaru mampu gambarkan tentang Sasuke adalah kacau.

Sasuke dan kata kacau sangat tidak sikron ―sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi beda ceritanya jika menyertakan nama Naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ia bertanya dengan sangsi sesaat melihat Sasuke hanya duduk disofanya dengan bersandar punggung.

"Seperti yang kau dengar Shika" Sahut pria itu terdengar serak. Si mata sayu menghembuskan napasnya lambat, bahunya turun. Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya dari silaunya lampu.

"Aku sangat tahu tentang kau yang begitu memuja Nami―ah! Uzumaki Naruto maksudku. _Well_ , itu terserah padamu sih, tapi kenapa?"

"Anggap aku sedang bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri"

"Huh?"

Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya, kini ia memandang wajah sahabatnya "Jika Naruto tak berubah, aku akan meninggalkannya"

"Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, _hah_?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba berteriak marah. Sasuke bahkan tak mempercayai ekspresi Shikamaru yang mengeras.

Seketika Sasuke ingin tertawa keras, namun tawanya terdengar memilukan bagi Shikamaru. Ia jadi sadar, ia tak pantas marah dengan keputusan Sasuke. Yang paling menderita disini memang Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menerima jika Sasuke akan meninggalkan Naruto ― Gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya itu.

"Maksudmu mana yang lebih tidak waras menjalani sebuah hubungan tanpa pencapaian. Aku memacari dia bukan hanya karena aku mencintainya, tapi aku ingin memiliki masa depan dengannya. Oh, Nara ... aku memang sudah sangat tidak waras sejak aku menyusulnya ke Stockholm dahulu" Sasuke terkekeh saat mengatakannya. Antara tertawa dan ingin menangis.

Tapi ia tak bisa menangis. Bukan karena ia lelaki berharga diri tinggi atau segala tetek bengek yang disebut _cool_. Sasuke itu pria, dan menangis di depan pria lainnya? menurutmu bagaimana?

"Seharusnya kau hamili dia sejak pertama kalian tinggal bersama. Mungkin sekarang kalian sudah memiliki anak yang lucu" Canda Shikamaru yang mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Lebih pada menghargai candaan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya terdengar masuk akal. Jika ia menghamili Naruto, mungkin gadis itu akan minta di nikahi. "Aku tidak sebrengsek itu"

"Yeah, sayangnya kau tak sebrengsek itu"

.

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto memasuki kantor dengan terburu-buru. Karena kemarin dia menginap di rumah orangtua Sasuke, ia jadi melupakan peta konsep untuk _meeting_ hari ini. Jadi ia harus mendatangi apartementnya terlebih dahulu baru datang ke kantor. Naruto tak menyangka hal itu malah memakan banyak waktunya.

Disaat dirinya kerepotan dengan berkas-berkas miliknya, matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menuju lift. Pikiran untuk merapikan kertas-kertas itu melenyap dengan digantikan untuk menghampiri atensi pemuda itu.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya memanggil, kaki-kakinya berlari kecil untuk menjangkau Sasuke. Lelaki berjas itu bergeming. Naruto menebak ia tak mendengar suaranya, atau memang enggan disebut nama kecilnya saat di kantor.

"Direktur Uchiha!" Teriaknya kembali dengan menoreksi panggilannya. Barulah Sasuke menoleh barang sebentar sebelum pemuda itu memilih masuk kedalam lift, dan benda itu menutup dengan cepat sebelum Naruto benar-benar bisa menjangkaunya.

Satu hal yang Naruto lihat dari ekspresi Sasuke hari ini. Ia terlihat dingin dan seolah-olah tak mengenalnya. Bahkan ekspresi Sasuke jauh lebih buruk dari pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya di gedung olahraga dulu. Sasuke memang sering mengabaikannya, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi kerasnya itu.

' _Sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu dan berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin sendiri'_

Berkas di tangan kanannya jatuh merosot mengikuti gaya gavitasi. Seperti pukulan telak di kepala, Naruto bahkan tak bisa berbicara. Mulutnya hanya menganga terbuka namun tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Ia tak mengenal Sasuke yang ini.

Rasanya sesak, paru-parunya seperti dihimpit. Ia seperti terlempar pada dimensi dimana oksigen tak terkandung di dalamnya. Tangannya meremas dibagian dada, kepalanya merunduk dalam. Tak disangkanya satu tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

.

.

"Tidak mungkin" Decak Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihatnya. Pemandangan dimana Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto adalah satu hal yang tidak terduga. Ia yang awalnya berniat naik lift, lalu ia tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang memanggil Sasuke, refleks ia menyembunyikan diri.

 _And see_?Hubungan mereka sedang buruk. Entah kenapa perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya. Jika Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar berpisah, itu adalah satu hal yang disyukurinya. Ini bisa menjadi berita besar! Semua orang di kantor ini harus tahu bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tengah mengalami keretakkan.

"Menarik!"

.

.

Pekerjaan Hinata saat ini adalah mengabsensi semua peserta _meeting_ pagi ini. Sasuke masih belum datang sebelum ia menyerahkan daftar peseta _meeting_. Dahinya langsung mengkerut saat mendapati nama Naruto belum diisi tanda tangannya, malah ada tambahan nama dikolom terakhir yang Hinata kenali sebagai bawahan Naruto.

Matanya mengedar di seluruh penjuru ruang _meeting_ dan mendapati orang itu duduk di kursi milik Naruto. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Konan?" Tanya Hinata setengah ketus. Gadis berambut pendek yang tengah membaca bahan presentasinya itu lalu menengadah.

"Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang duduk" Jawabnya datar. Perhatiannya lalu jatuh kembali pada bahan bacaannya lalu tersentak karena Hinata membanting kertas absensi yang menutupi bahan bacaannya itu.

"Ada masalah apa kau denganku Hyuuga?!" Tanya Konan jengkel. Dia maunya berteriak, hanya saja ia tak mau mencoreng nama Naruto di depan peserta _meeting_ lainnya.

"Seharusnya yang duduk disini itu Naruto bukan kau!"

"Aku ada disini sedang menggantikannya. Kau tidak berpikir sampai situ ya?!" Tanya Konan sinis.

" _Ish_ , Naruto itu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Hanya karena masalah pribadi ia sampai melarikan diri dari _meeting_. Tidak pro!"

"Apanya yang tidak pro! Ketua Uzumaki sedang sakit perut, ia dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti _meeting_. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku menggantikannya!" Teriak Konan hingga beberapa peseta _meeting_ yang sudah datang melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu tak menghiraukan, ia bahkan telah berdiri dari duduknya untuk membalas tatapan Hinata yang menantangnya.

"Dia hanya beralasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan direktur!" Hinata balas berteriak yang membuat peserta _meeting_ itu mengkerutkan dahinya. Beberapa spekulasi lalu muncul dalam benak masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau kat―"

― "Mereka baru saja PUTUS!"

Konan menganga tak percaya, sedang Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Saat Hinata hendak buka suara, seseorang lalu menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Iruka yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Harus kuingatkan, jika ini ruang _meeting_. Dimana etikamu membicarakan masalah pribadi atasanmu sendiri?"

"Tapi manager―"

― "Cukup! Siapkan saja _meeting_ nya. Jika direktur mendengar ini, ia pasti tak segan-segan untuk memecatmu!" Terang Iruka tegas. Gadis itu hanya berdecak, ia masih sempat-sempatnya memandang sengit Konan sebelum pergi. Iruka lalu memandang Konan yang baru saja membalas tatapan sengit Hinata.

"Sudahlah Konan, kau fokus saja pada presentasimu. Naruto- _san_ pasti membuatnya dengan sangat baik" Ujar Iruka sambil melirik berkas yang ada diatas meja.

Konan mengangguk pasti "Ya! Saya tidak akan mengecewakan ketua"

.

.

.

Naruto merasa mulai merindukan keberisikkan Ino, padahal baru dua hari Ino mengambil cuti. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya kehilangan semangat, dan dia dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya melimpahkan _meeting_ nya kepada Konan. Ia jadi merasa tidak berguna.

Namun dia yakin, ia akan kehilangan diri jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Diabaikan oleh Sasuke dangan sangat buruk itu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang bergurau. Jadi bagaiman dengan status hubungan mereka?

Putuskan? Atau digantung?

Matanya beralih pada figura foto yang dia letakkan di sudut meja. Melihat wajah Sasuke, ia jadi mengingat kata-kata pemuda itu. Katanya apa? Tak bertemu dan berbicara? Terngiang sekali kalimat itu. Ia lalu bergerak untuk mengambil figura itu lalu menyimpannya ke dalam rak.

"Naruto .."

Saat ia menutup rak, ia mendapati Gaara ada di depan meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang rendah. Gadis itu lalu memandangnya sedikit heran.

"Gaara, kau ada disini? Kupikir ada di studio. Kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar rumor"

"Hm? Apa sekarang kau seorang penggosip" Naruto terkekeh kecil, tapi mendapati Gaara tak bereaksi membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia terlihat serius, pikirnya.

"Err, jadi rumor apa itu?" Tanya Naruto kikuk sambil menggaruk pipi yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau putus dengan direktur" Terang Gaara yang membuat Naruto berhenti menggaruk pipinya. Bahunya seketika turun dan ia berhenti berkedip dengan cepat.

Melihat reaksi Naruto membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menjadi sangat marah. Dengan cepat dia memutari meja kerja Naruto. Dengan mudah ia memutar kursi Naruto agar menghadapnya, ia lalu berlutut di depan Naruto "Katakan itu semua karena kebodohanku?"

Naruto terlalu syok untuk berbicara, kepalanya semakin merunduk hingga rambutnya jatuh disisi wajahnya. Tangan yang saling menggenggam diatas pahanya bergetar. Gaara bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas jika Naruto tengah menahan isakkannya.

"Kumohon bicaralah, itu semua karena aku yang berniat menciummu hingga Sasuke memutuskanmu" Naruto masih bungkam, dan Gaara sudah kehilangan urat kesabarannya.

"Naruto!" Sentak Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Balas Naruto sambil menatap wajahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah memutuskan aku. Yang aku tahu ia sudah tak ingin bertemu dan berbicara lagi denganku"

"Kau di gantung?"

Naruto diam. Gaara menyimpulkan diam artinya iya.

"Aku akan bicara padanya" Putus Gaara. Ia hendak beranjak lalu merasakan tangan Naruto menahannya. Naruto keberataan dengan ide Gaara.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengklarifikasi tentang kemarin malam"

"Jangan" Naruto menggeleng "Maksudku itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Dan ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar" Angguk Naruto pasti.

"Jadi kau berselingkuh?" Tanya seorang gadis terdengar yang membuat Naruto dan Gaara menoleh kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri 2 meter dari mereka. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai Takeda Hikaru. Gadis itu melihat Naruto yang tengah memegang tangan Gaara dengan pandangan ganjil. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu melihat tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan, Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara yang menyernyit tak suka pada ekspresi Hikaru.

"Aku mendengar rumor direktur dan ketua putus, dan setelah melihat ini aku jadi percaya"

"Hei nona! Jaga kalimatmu!" Peringat Gaara.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Jaga sikap kalian" Seru Hikaru membalas. Ia lalu memandang Naruto "Aku tidak percaya orang sepolos kau bisa menyelingkuhi direktur. Seharusnya yang pantas selingkuh itu direktur bukannya kau. Sungguh sangat tidak beruntungnya direktur memiliki pasangan sepertimu"

"Nona Takeda! Apa begini etikamu berbicara pada atasanmu sendiri?" Tanya Gaara menahan geramannya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bawahan dari atasan jalang sepertinya!"

"Take―"

― "Cukup! Sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan" Ujar Naruto menegahi. Naruto menyadari mereka sudah menarik perhatian dari orang-orang. Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Aku anggap kalian sedang dikuasai emosi. Jadi aku tidak pernah menganggap ini pernah terjadi" Terang Naruto. Dia lalu beralih pada Hikaru "Jika kau merasa keberatan dibawah pimpinanku aku bisa melaporkanmu ke bagian HRD agar kau bisa pindah devisi"

"Tulis surat keteranganmu dan letakkan diatas mejaku. Aku permisi" Tambah Naruto sebelum mengambil blezernya lalu bergegas pergi. Gaara memandang sengit Hikaru sebentar sebelum menyusul Naruto.

Hikaru menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Dia itu _basic_ -nya desain, masa iya pindah devisi hanya karena asal bicara. Gadis itu lalu menyadari bahwa orang-orang tengah menatapnya. "Apa? Ketua Uzumaki benaran selingkuh kok, aku melihat mereka berpegangan tangan" Ujar Hikaru membela diri saat dirinya dipandangai dengan pandangan menghakimi.

Konan menghampirinya lalu memukul kepala Hikaru menggunakan berkas presentasinya "Hebat! kau memperburuk suasana" Sarkas Konan.

.

.

.

 _Brukk!_

" _Shit_! Nara Shikamaru, kau ingin aku pecat!" Deklik Sasuke saat Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruangannya lalu memukul kepalanya dengan setumpukan dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya. Tidak sakit memang, tapi cukup mengejutkannya.

"Pecat saja Sai, karena ia yang memintaku untuk melakukannya" Terang Shikamaru ringan.

"Kenapa dia memintamu melakukannya?"

"Karenamu libur _honeymoon_ Sai terpotong karena Ino meminta kembali ke Tokyo dengan cepat"

"Aku masih belum mengerti Shikamaru"

"Singkatnya karena Naruto sedang dalam kondisi buruk, Ino jadi khawatir dan dia minta pulang dengan cepat"

Ekspresi Sasuke jadi berubah mengeras saat mendangar nama Naruto. Bohong jika ia tak mendengar rumor tentang dirinya dan Naruto putus, padahal baru setengah hari mereka tak saling berhubungan dan rumor tak benar itu telah menyebar kemana-mana.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan berita aneh itu?" Tanya Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari manager Iruka" Ujar Shikamaru yang segera mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari Sasuke.

"Kejadian sebelum _meeting_ " Shikamaru berpikir sebentar "Hinata dan Konan bertengkar sebentar tentang keabsenan Naruto dalam _meeting_ pagi tadi. Hinata lalu mengatakan kalau kau putus dengan Naruto di depan banyak orang"

" _Oh great_ , sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu?" Decak Sasuke sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa urusan pribadinya malah menjadi konsumsi bawahannya. Gosip-gosip itu pasti akan dilebih-lebihkan. Sasuke lalu khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. ini diluar rencananya.

Pintu ruanganya lalu terbuka. Keduanya lalu menoleh dan menemukan Hinata datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir kopi hitam. Gadis itu tersenyum saat meletakkan cangkir-cangkir putih itu.

"Kopi di siang hari? Hyuuga- _san_ , apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan tak minat pada kopi yang mengepul panas itu. Dia itu kegerahan, katakan ruangan Sasuke itu dingin tapi cuaca musim panas itu telah merajai suhu saat ini.

"Eh, kupikir direktur Uchiha membutuhkan kopi, dia terlihat lesu" Terang Hinata. Malu-malu dia melirik Sasuke. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas.

"Setidaknya bawalah es kopi"

"Baiklah, aku akan menukarnya" Ujar Hinata setengah kecewa.

"Tidak perlu Hyuuga, jangan menukarnya" Sela Sasuke cepat yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Kau boleh pergi" Tambah Sasuke kemudian. Hinata menggangguk cepat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ingin _ice_ Sasuke. Kenapa tidak diganti saja" Protes Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengabaikannya "Kau bisa mendapatkannya di kafetaria"

Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan Shikamaru setelahnya, dia lalu meraih kopi hitam tersebut lalu meminumnya. Kopi buatan Hinata benar-benar pas, kadar gulanya yang sedikit membuat Sasuke menyukainya.

Beda sekali dengan kopi buatan Naruto setiap pagi. Tahu bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai manis, Naruto tidak pernah membubuhkan gula sedikitpun. Kopinya benar-benar pahit, tapi ia selalu menghabiskan cairan hitam itu. Dan setelahnya ia melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya dengan polos.

Pagi tadi saat terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tak mencium aroma kopi yang menyengat. Tak ada pula senyuman polos Naruto. Yang ia lihat hanya tatapan kecewa Naruto saat mereka berpapasan di depan lift.

Sasuke berjanji tidak akan melupakan hari ini, dimana ia melukiskan luka di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ayunan dengan pandangan kosong. Kakinya tenggelam di pasir, dan blazernya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat prosotan. Setelah melarikan diri dari kantor, ia langsung pergi ke taman bermain tempat di mana anak-anak menghabiskan waktu mereka. Awalnya Naruto merasa terhibur dengan keluguan manusia kecil itu. Hanya saja setelah siang beranjak, suasana buruknya malah kembali.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Gaara setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto jadi lupa bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dibawahnya itu terus bersamanya hingga saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita harus menjaga jarak Gaara" Ujar Naruto keluar dari topik.

Gaara terkesima "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengotori namamu dengan gosip murahan itu"

"Jangan pikirkan soal namaku Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Gaara, kumohon jangan buat ini semakin sulit" Pinta Naruto sambil memandang wajah Gaara. Pemuda itu masih terlihat keberatan dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Mengertilah" Tambah Naruto hampir terlihat memelas. Gaara yang duduk di ayunan sebelah Naruto hanya meremas kait besi penopang ayunan. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Lalu bagaiman jika ada yang berbicara buruk tentangmu? Kutidak yakin direktur akan membelamu"

Naruto menggigit bibir dalamnya dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Matanya lalu terbuka dengan senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya "Aku bukan murid SMA yang sekali mendapat hujatan langsung _down_. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun tentangku"

"Sepertinya aku tak memiliki pilihan Naruto" Ujar Gaara akhirnya.

Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya "Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Aku masih ingin disini sedikit lebih lama"

Gaara terlihat keberatan, ia masih ingin disini menemani Naruto. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresi teduhnya membuat hati Gaara tak bisa menolak "Baiklah. tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku selalu ada untukmu"

"Eum!" Angguk Naruto. Gaara menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang disinari cahaya lampu. Ah, cantik sekali dia, ingin sekali rasanya ia menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Gaara tersenyum terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Gaara"

Naruto tiba-tiba menyebut namanya dengan suara rendah. Pemuda itu buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Naruto yang merunduk memandangai kakinya yang bermain-main dengan pasir.

"Melupakan seseorang yang mampu menyentuh hatimu adalah hal yang tersulit. Apalagi _orang itu_ telah menyinggahi hati ini dengan sangat bermakna. Entah perasaan yang pertama kali, kedua kali ataupun yang kesekian. Aku tidak tahu _orang itu_ sudah seberapa dalam begitu berbekas di hati, tapi yang aku tahu _orang itu_ ada dengan hati yang diberikan untuk orang lain. Aku tahu ini sangat jahat, tapi ..."

Naruto lalu menengadah. Memandang langsung mata _jade_ Gaara secara langsung yang terlihat sangat bermakna "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakan _orang itu_?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Gaara merutukinya dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk pelan setelah itu dia mendapati Gaara yang terlihat terluka. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar "Maaf―"

"Jangan meminta maaf Naruto- ... _senpai_ " Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ah, panggilan itu. Naruto mendapatkan panggilan itu dari Gaara saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia lalu meminta Gaara untuk menghilangkan kesenioritasan agar mereka semakin akrab. Kini setelah sekian lama, ia mendengar lagi Gaara memanggilnya _senpai_.

"Aku―sampai jumpa, _senpai_. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" Ujar Gaara berbicara cepat. Pemuda berambut merah itu bahkan membungkuk dalam di depan Naruto sebelum berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Naruto hanya berusaha menjadi orang baik. Dia akan tersenyum kepada semua orang lalu memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat baik. Katakan ia orang yang sangat naif dan polos, tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar lalu memandang langit malam yang tak berbintang itu. _Sejatinya aku tahu apa yang selalu kau gundahkan, apa yang selalu kau igaukan sepanjang malam. Sejatinya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintaiku, sampai aku merasa takut kepadanya. Dia yang begitu mencintaiku, bisa begitu mudah membenciku dengan satu tarikkan napas. Aku begitu takut sampai kupikir aku akan berhenti bernapas. Katakan Sasuke apakah ini akhir?_

Naruto meriah ponselnya yang sepanjang hari ini tak ada panggilan atau _e-mail_ yang menyapanya. Aplikasi _e-mail_ nya dibuka dan dia mulai mengetik.

* * *

 **To** : Uchiha Sasuke

 **From** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Subject** : Katakan!

Apa kesalahanku Sasuke? Berani sekali kau memperlakukan aku dengan sangat buruk. Kemarin kau mengatakan kepadaku kau tak ingin berbicara dan bertemu denganku, apa artinya kita berpisah?

Katakan dengan jelas dan jangan melarikan diri seperti dirimu yang tak menemui aku di bandara dulu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto memakan nasi karenya dengan lahap. _Earphone_ besar menyumpal telinganya dengan lagu bervolume tinggi menulikan dirinya dari beberapa gosip-gosip dengan dirinya sebagai model utama. Gara-gara kalimat provokasi Hikaru kemarin, gosip malah semakin tak terkendali dan telinganya jadi panas.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO!" Jelas sekali Naruto tak mendengar seseorang telah mengeja namanya dengan penekanan nada disetiap suku katanya. Langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring saat hendak menghampirinya.

Saat Naruto meneguk air minumnya, orang itu menarik _earphone_ Naruto hingga gadis itu tersentak kaget "Ino!" Seru Naruto keras, pasalnya ia tak menyangka yang melakukan itu adalah Ino.

"Berani sekali kau menggunakan _earphone_ saat aku memanggil namamu!" Teriaknya melengking hingga seisi kafetaria melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan mengganggu.

"Bukankah kau sedang libur _honeymoon_. Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto diluar topik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berlibur jika kau mendapat masalah!" Sahut Ino masih dengan suara kerasnya yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak Ino" Peringat Naruto.

Ino tak mendengarkan "Katakan kepadaku, siapa yang membuat gosip murahan tentang Naruto! Jawab aku!" Teriak Ino sambil memandangi setiap wajah yang ada di kafetaria dengan pandangan yang mengajak berkelahi.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ah, Ino ini benar-benar membuatnya tambah malu " _Ish_ , sebaiknya kita pergi" Ajak Naruto paksa dengan mengapik tangan kanana Ino. Dia sampai setengah menyeret Ino yang terlihat enggan.

"Kita pergi setelah aku tahu orang kurang aja itu Naruto!"

"Tidak perlu! Ayo pergi!" Sahut Naruto.

Saat mereka hendak pergi, keduanya malah bertemu dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai. Mata Naruto nyaris terbelalak saat memandang wajah Sasuke, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada Sasuke lalu pergi masih dengan menyeret Ino yang mulutnya sama sekali tak berhenti mengoceh.

"Oi Sasuke-bodoh aku akan menghajarmu jika membuat Naruto menangis!" Teriak Ino keras hingga mengema.

"Aduh mulutmu Ino. Astaga!" Lalu terdengar suara Naruto menyahuti. Kemudian suara mereka tak terdengar lagi dimakan jarak.

Sai mengumpat dalam hati. Ia meniru kalimat Naruto. Begitu mendapati Sasuke dan Shikamaru memadangnya, Sai malah tersenyum gugup "Apa?! Bukan aku yang mengajarinya, sungguh" Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk 'V'

"Shikamaru" Panggil Sasuke datar. Si mata sayu segera menyahut "Kau bilang, kau memukulku gara-gara orang ini yang memintamu kan?"

"Benar" Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Dan baru saja istrinya mengataiku bodoh"

"Benar"

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan dengan orang ini?"

"Pecat saja"

"Oi, oi! Aku baru saja menikah dan kau ingin memecatku?!"

"Baiklah, aku akan memecatmu"

"GYAHH, KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk saat dirinya menduduki bangku taman di belakang kantornya. Ino mendesah, ekspresinya terlihat sekali dia tengah berpikir keras.

"Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah karena masalah sepele" Gumam Ino. "Kau yakin Sasuke tidak cemburu dengan Gaara?"

"Dia mengatakannya tidak dan aku percaya"

Ino menggerutu "Bocah itu berani sekali berniat menciummu. Kuhajar dia!"

"Tidak perlu Ino. Aku sudah berbicara kepadanya, kupikir dia tak akan mendekatiku lagi" Terang Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto seperti menilai. Sedikit banyak dia mendengar cerita dari Sai tentang perasaan Sasuke kepada sahabatnya ini. Jadi dia berpikir apa sekiranya yang membuat hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke merenggang bahkan ketaraf perpecahan.

" _Jika kau bertanya kepadaku siapa pria yang paling tulus mencintai, jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Aku tidak sedang memujinya Ino, hanya saja ia begitu maunya berkorban untuk Naruto. Kau saja yang tidak tahu pola pikir Naruto, dan hanya Sasuke yang mengerti. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya, misalnya seperti ketakutan Naruto terhadap pernikahan. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menjaga perasaan Naruto agar tak terluka. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu melakukannya"_

" _Melakukan apa?"_

" _Menahan diri Ino. Dibandingkan kita, hubungan mereka sudah sangat lama, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menikahi Naruto? Aku saja tidak tahan, tidak segera menikahimu"_

" _Woaa hebat!"_

" _Bukan hebat sayang, tapi mengkhawatirkan"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena kalbu seorang pria itu begitu rapuh. Mereka bisa berpikir tak menggunakan logika jika kebutuhan hati mereka tidak dipenuhi"_

" _Aku kurang mengerti"_

" _Ibaratnya, Sasuke bisa meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja ketika ditawari gadis yang mau menikahinya tanpa pikir panjang. Walau akhirnya ia akan menyesal karena meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya"_

" _Yang seperti itu bisa terjadi?"_

" _Bisa. Makanya aku begitu senang saat kau menerima lamaranku"_

 _Ino segera melepaskan pelukkan Sai diperutnya hanya untuk menghadap wajah sosok pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya._

" _Bagi lelaki, apa arti sebuah pernikahan?"_

" _Jangan bagi lelaki Ino, itu terlalu tinggi" Ujar Sai merengkuh tubuh kekasih abadinya. Ia lalu membawa Ino kedalam pangkuannya "Bagiku pernikahan adalah dirimu"_

Ino tiba-tiba menggeleng keras, bisa-bisanya pikirannya melanglang buana terlalu jauh. Nyaris saja pipinya terbakar jika ia tak melihat raut masam Naruto "Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto!"

"Sudah Ino! Sudah, aku sampai merasa kepalaku akan meledak!"

Ino tersenyum kecut. Mudah saja sebenarnya, tinggal Sasuke katakan saja apa yang mengganjal dibenaknya, tidak perlu pakai teka-teki begini. Apa Sasuke lupa kekasihnya itu orang bodoh?

" _Untuk apa aku menikah dengan Sasuke?"_

Ino lalu teringat pada sebuah ingatan. Naruto pernah mengatakannya, ia jadi ingin tahu jawabannya "Naruto, apa arti sebuah pernikahan untukmu?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja"

"Hanya sebuah status. Kebodohan dan hal konyol lainnya"

Ino mengatupkan bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang tak memaknai pernikahan dengan begitu suci.

"Bagiku pernikahan itu ..." Ino memikirkan jawaban. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya saat Sai mengajaknya menikah? "Aku tidak tahu apa alasanku menerima lamaran Sai. Kurasa aku merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang terasa aneh, begitu mengambang, tapi menyenangkan. Ini bukan sekedar kata Naruto, maksudku aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan mudah. Tapi ini tentang pasanganmu."

"Jadi kupikir benar tentang jawaban Sai bahwa pernikahan adalah tentang pasangan"

Naruto menyernyit tak mengerti "Kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu kepadaku?"

Ino tersenyum kecil "Aku hanya berbagi dengan apa yang aku rasakan"

"Aku tidak paham, kurasa aku juga merasakannya bersama Sasuke tanpa harus menikah dengannya"

Senyum Ino seketika hilang. Keras kepala juga orang ini, pikirnya frustasi. Bagaimana mengatakannya kepada Naruto agar si keras kepala ini bisa mengerti. Ideologinya tentang pernikahan harus di rubah.

Mungkin yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah kesadaran Naruto tentang pernikahan.

"Kau menc―"

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

 _all that's waiting is regret_

 _And don't you know I'm not―_

― _pip_

"Hallo"

Dahi Ino menekuk dalam saat ponsel Naruto berbunyi sehingga gadis itu mengabaikannya. Dan apa-apan nada deringnya itu? Mengganggu sekali demi Tuhan. Ia akan meminta Naruto untuk menggantinya.

"Hah? Model yang bermasalah? Kenapa kau melaporkannya kepadaku?" Kernyit Naruto.

"Apa sekarang _unit talent's_ sudah tak berguna" Naruto berdecak. Ino hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto berekspresi saat bertelepon.

"Pertanyaannya kenapa kau menghubungiku kalau model itu memang ingin bertemu dengan direktur?" Tanya Naruto dengan gusar yang begitu nampak di wajahnya.

Dahi Naruto berkerut tajam, tampak keberatan dengan informasi yang dia dengar "Baiklah-baiklah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya" Naruto lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan diiringi desahan napas yang panjang.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang ditagih hutang" Celetuk Ino yang ditanggapi senyum kecut Naruto. "Eh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino begitu melihat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan dengan lesu.

"Studio. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus" Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka studio pemotrettan dan mendapati seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Naruto membalasnya dengan setengah hati. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengekor saja dengan arah kaki Naruto yang memasuki ruangan besar itu.

"Dimana modelnya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Yui ―seseorang yang baru saja menyambutnya.

"Di ruang _make up_ " Tunjuk Yui pada pintu yang ada disudut ruangan itu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, benda itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang gadis tinggi berwajah cantik oriental khas peranakkan Asia tenggara.

"Wajahmu seperti tak asing bagiku" Ujar Naruto tanpa sadar ketika melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia kan model. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di suatu majalah" Sahut Ino sambil menyengol bahu Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong dia merasa tersaingi dengan kecantikkan gadis Asia tenggara.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu. Hmm ... _miss_ Uchiha?" Gadis itu sedikit menyernyit saat memanggil Naruto. Sedang Naruto berpikir sebentar, kenapa dia memanggilnya _miss_ Uchiha? Ia tak pernah ingat pernah memperkenalkan diri dengan cara seperti itu. Kecuali ...

"Ah, kau yang di _supermarket_ itu?!" Tanya Naruto sambil berseru. Saat melihat gadis itu mengangguk Naruto menjentrikkan jarinya karena tebakkannya benar.

"Eh, apa maksudnya dengan _miss_ Uchiha?" Tanya Ino yang merasa janggal dengan percakapan ini. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Tapi jangan memanggilku _miss_ Uchiha. Aku tidak nyaman. Panggil aku Uzumaki Naruto" Terang Naruto sambil mengurulkan tangannya, gadis itu lalu menyambutnya.

"Aku Francine Dee"

"Francine Dee? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat" Gumam Ino yang masih bisa didengar Naruto dan Francine Dee.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia kan model" Sarkas Naruto meniru gaya bicara Ino beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi Ino hanya menyernyit. Masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto, begitu ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan saksama, barulah ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Huwa! Jangan-jangan kau Francine Dee model majalah dewasa asal Thailand yang terkenal itu?! Wajahmu juga pernah jadi _cover_ majalah _playboy_ kan? _OMG_!" Seru Ino heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Francine Dee, ia lalu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku untuk apa yang melakukan pemotrettan untuk _brand_ ALICEZ?" Tanya Ino yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ini pertama baginya bertemu dengan model majalah dewasa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Balas Francine Dee dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak juga sih" Sahut Ino sambil mendeklikkan bahunya. Setengah tidak peduli, tapi ia masih penasaran juga.

Naruto juga hanya diam saja. Bukan karena terkejut sudah bertemu dengan model majalah dewasa. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa pertama kali mereka bertemu, gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Apa kehadiaran dia disini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

"Psstt, ketua. Ini model yang aku bicarakan tadi" Bisik Yui yang entah bagaimana ada dibelakangnya. Ia nyaris berteriak hantu jika tak buru-buru melihat wajah Yui yang memandangnya penuh arti.

"Jadi kau yang ingin bertemu dengan direktur kami?" Tanya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan serius. Percakapan Ino dan Francine Dee pun terhenti untuk memperhatikan atensi Naruto.

"Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengannya lewat dirimu?" Tanyanya antusias sebelum berubah masam saat matanya memandang wajah Yui. "Orang ini selalu menghalangiku saat aku ingin menemui Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan kau tak bisa bertemu dengan direktur jika tak memiliki janji terlebih dahulu" Sahut Yui tak mau kalah. Naruto lalu menyentuh bahu Yui agar tak menimbulkan adu mulut yang tidak perlu.

"Aku memang bukan sekretaris direktur, tapi memang kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa janji" Terang Naruto membenari ucapan Yui.

"Bahkan untuk teman sekalipun?" Tanya Francine Dee masih dalam usahanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Teman?" Cicit Ino aneh. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tak bersuara. Hanya memandnag mata gadis Thailand itu dengan lekat.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa seorang model majalah dewasa sepertimu bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto datar. Ini bukan nada bicara Naruto biasanya, dan Ino bisa dengan mudah menyadarinya.

"Ah, kami pernah tak sengaja bertemu di bar. Lalu entah bagaimana kami malah sering bertemu setelahnya"

Mata sebelah kiri Naruto berkedut saat mendengar kata bar "Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke sedang berlibur di Bangkok, dan yeah aku menawarkan diri sebagai pemandu wisatanya"

Sasuke pernah pergi ke Bangkok tiga tahun yang lalu? Apa itu saat mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah menceritakannya "Aku tak pernah tahu itu .." Gumam Naruto sebesar desiran angin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Francine Dee.

Naruto segera menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Tapi Ino tidak bisa menyebut senyuman Naruto sebagai sebuah senyuman "Kau ingin bertemu dengan direktur kan? Ikut aku. Aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengannya tanpa janji" Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Tunggu sebentar" Ujar Francine Dee yang kemudian memasuki ruangan _make up_. Setelah kepergian Francine Dee Ino dengan cepat menahan tangannya hingga gadis itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa kau gila?!" Tanya Ino tak setuju dengan ide Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Ino "Apa aku terlihat gila bagimu?"

.

.

.

Hinata menyernyit dengan heran begitu melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah yang berseri-serinya. Sedang Ino yang berjalan dibelakang mereka berwajah masam.

"Katakan kepada direktur aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Ujar Naruto langsung menyampaikan tujuannya. Hinata berpikir bahwa kalimat Naruto tak terdengar seperti permohonan atau perintah, ini lebih menjurus pada keharusan.

"Memangnya kau yakin direktur mau menemuimu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang menantang. Naruto tidak bereaksi seperti Ino yang tengah mengatainya, ia terlihat sangat tenang.

Tanpa diduga Hinata, Naruto segera meraih telepon kabel yang ada diatas mejanya lalu melakukan panggilan kepada Sasuke. hinata segera bereaksi "Jangan sembarangan, aku bisa dimarahi"

Naruto memandangi dirinya dengan dingin untuk pertama kalinya. Seketika ia bungkam. Perhatian Naruto lalu jatuh kepada sambungan telepon yang sudah terhubung. Dengan cepat ia berbicara "Keluar dari ruanganmu dan temui Francine Dee. Dia mencarimu, dan jangan membuatnya menunggu"

Tak lama setelah Naruto menutup panggilannya, pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka. Naruto menoleh sebentar dan mendapati pria itu yang juga memandangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Seru Francine Dee begitu ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau disini?" Heran Sasuke. Matanya melirik Naruto yang memunggunginya.

"Ino ayo pergi!"

"Sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Ino terheran. Tapi mendapati Naruto hanya memandangnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah membantuku" Ujar Francine Dee yang menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dan Ino.

"Hm" Sahut Naruto berupa gumamman.

.

.

.

Ino berkedip, lalu menelisik keadaan. Ia melirik tangan-tangannya, atau beberapa orang yang berjalan. Yang pasti ia tengah menyibukkan diri dari keterdiaman Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu tak memulai pembicaraan dan ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti sedang cemburu!" Seru Ino ditengah keheningan mereka. Ia lalu meraih kedua bahu Naruto dengan remasan tangan yang kuat. Naruto meringis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Lepaskan aku"

"Katakan, kau sedang cemburu kan?" Tanya Ino menuntut.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkal Naruto yang lalu menepis tangan Ino.

"Lalu apa? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memandang tajam seorang gadis yang menaruh minat pada Sasuke. kau bahkan terlihat sangat dingin dan gelap. Owhh, aku bahkan tidak seperti mengenalimu!"

"Aku tidak―aku hanya terkejut. Aku baru tahu Sasuke pernah pergi ke Bangkok dan mengenal gadis seperti itu. Dan dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun. Maksudku ―" Naruto lalu menengadah, ia memandang Ino dengan raut yang paling nelangsa. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat Naruto berderai air mata.

" ...Ino, aku harus bagaimana? _huuwweeee―hiks!_ " Tangis Naruto pecah dengan ia yang menutupi wajahnya lalu duduk berjongkok.

Ino jadi gelagapan panik. Naruto menangis seperti bocah 5 tahun. Sangat mengganggu dan berisik "Huwa! Jadi tadi kau pura-pura sok kuat! Astaga Naruto yang benar saja! _Hya_! Berhenti menangis"

" _Hiks_! Aku tidak bisa. Huuhuhu ―selama ini Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan memiliki kenalan seorang model majalah dewasa, dan kini dia tengah berduaan di ruangannya. Astaga! _hiks_ ―aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun"

"Naruto ...sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku yakin Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu" Hibur Ino yang sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali. Ia lalu duduk berjongkok di depan Naruto lalu memeluknya. Gadis itu lal membalas pelukannya.

"Ini― _hiks_! Dia yang seperti ini padaku. dia― _hiks_! Dengan gadis cantik itu. _hiks_! Tidak bicara denganku, _hiks_! Tidak membalas pesanku. Demi Tuhan, sakit sekali ..."

Ino mendengar dengan jelas nada bicara Naruto terdengar sangat putus asa. Berbicara dengan benar saja tidak bisa, gadis ini pasti baru menangis hari ini setelah mencoba sabar dengan sikap Sasuke. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku belajar tentang sebuah patah hati kala diriku berada tahun terakhir di SMA. Kupikir ini pertama kalinya hati ini menjerit-jerit saat kekasih yang aku cintai rupanya mendua. Butuh waktu lama untukku untuk menata ulang hatiku. Dan kupikir pula tak ada rasa yang lebih sakit dari ini. Namun pandangan itu segera tertepis saat malam itu Naruto mengatakannya.

Dia tahu aku menyimpan rasa padanya. Dia tahu dan terus membiarkan aku tetap berada disisinya hingga buatku terlena, dan dia baru saja memintaku untuk melupakannya. Aku bahkan belum mengungkapkan kata cinta lalu ia telah menolakku lebih dulu.

Perasaan ini jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar patah hati yang dulu.

Bagaimana bisa ia meminta aku melupakannya sedang dirinya selalu hadir dikepalaku? Bagaimana bisa aku tak mempedulikannya saat ia menangis dalam pelukan sahabatnya saat disakiti si bodoh Sasuke?

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik dari pria itu. Mungkin aku tak bisa menawarkan materi sebesar pria itu, tapi aku akan berikan sejuta kehangatan, cinta, kasih sayang dan kesetian. Tak akan pernah aku mencoba berpaling karena hati sudah terpasung untukmu.

Tapi aku yang begitu kecil ini tak begitu mampu melawan kenyataan bahwa air mata yang kau teteskan itu untuknya. Setiap desah napasmu selalu terdengar namanya. Aku yang lemah tiada berarti dibandingnya ―tak akan bisa menggeser tahta pria itu bagimu.

Oh Naruto cintaku, betapa aku mendamba dirimu seperti aku yang mendamba karunia Tuhan. Dilindung bayang ini, setidaknya izinkan aku melihatmu dari jauh.

.

Matsuri memandang Gaara dengan simpati, sedang pemuda itu membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman kecil yang dikulum. Tangan pemuda itu sibuk memperbaiki letak kamera yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Kau membuatku aneh dengan tatapan itu" Gurau Gaara berharap bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu dapat tertawa. Tapi Matsuri masih diam dengan pandangan yang sama, ia hanya menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berekspresi seperti itu" Ujar Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ setidaknya beritahu ketua. Bukanlah kalian dekat, jangan seperti ini" Saran Matsuri. Gaara membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula ketua tidak mengurusi hal remeh seperti itu"

"Itu bukan hal yang remeh Gaara- _san_!" Sentak Matsuri "Studio akan kehilangan fotografer sepertimu" Sambung gadis itu dengan nada yang sendu. Matsuri lalu memandang wajah Gaara "Pasti ada alasan khusus?" Tanya Matsuri dengan nada yang menuding.

"Astaga Matsuri, itu terdengar aku yang akan meninggal dunia, sungguh!" Ujar Gaara sedikit erangan. "Hei, jiwa fotografer tidak hanya berkecimpung di dunia foto studio atau modeling saja. Aku hanya ingin mengeksplor diriku, dan ini waktu yang tepat"

"Aku tidak menerima alasanmu!"

"Ma-tsu-ri" Ujar Gaara dengan nada yang memperingati, gadis itu lalu terlihat cemberut. "Kupikir pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu"

Matsuri segera menahan tangan kanan Gaara saat pemuda itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan meja resepsionis "Tapi Gaara- _san_ , studio ALICEZ akan selalu terbuka untukmu"

"Eum, yeah" Sahut Gaara dan barulah Matsuri melepaskan tangannya.

Gaara melangkah keluar gedung dengan langkah yang sedikit dilambatkan, matanya menerawang berharap bisa mengingat-ingat setiap apapun yang ia lihat. Mungkin suatu hari, saat dirinya jauh ―ia akan merindukan suasana ini. Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, tapi baginya rasa penyesalannya sudah datang diawal. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Pandangan matanya terkunci pada objek di depannya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara seorang gadis, gadis itu lalu terlihat berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Saat gadis itu pergi, barulah Sasuke membalikkan badannya ―selurus dengan Gaara yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tampak akrab ya" Kata Gaara pertama kali. Ia menambahkan "Kau masih bisa berbicara dengan wanita lain disaat hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu sedang memburuk"

"Bukan urusanmu" Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, ya benar. Bukan urusanku" Timpal Gaara sambil menerawang langit. Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya dan Sasuke merasa aneh.

"Kau rupanya sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Naruto" Suara Sasuke terdengar sinis.

"Bagaimana ya .. mungkin kisah cinta atasan bersama karyawatinya itu menjadi gosip yang hangat untuk dibicarakan" Ujar Gaara terdengar beralasan "Juga karena wanita yang sedang kita bicarakan itu adalah wanita yang kucinta jadi aku tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya"

Mata Sasuke menyipit sinis. Darahnya berdesir panas saat orang lain mengaku mencintai kekasihnya. Sasuke menganggap Gaara adalah orang gila. Sasuke merasa tak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan Gaara yang mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Naruto, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun saat melangkah, Gaara langsung menghalanginya.

Sasuke segera menunjukkan pandangan tak senangnya, Gaara lalu membalasnya dengan tatapan tegas "Kita perlu bicara"

"Kita sudah bicara" Tukas Sasuke singkat.

Gaara membalas tak kalah masif "Untuk yang lebih serius"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku meminta maaf kepadamu karena kelakuanku sudah kelewatan sebagai seorang teman" Ujar Gaara setelah meletakkan gelas kopinya.

Mendapati Sasuke tak berbicara, ia kembali berbicara "Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu setelah tahu kau memperlakukan Naruto seburuk itu" Gaara tersenyum sinis sambil menggeleng " _Tak ingin bertemu dan berbicara_? Cih, benar-benar"

"Jangan berucap seperti kau tahu segalanya, Gaara" Timpal Sasuke dingin.

"Memang aku tidak tahu" Sahutnya sambil mendeklikkan bahu "Yang aku tahu, hari ini Naruto menangis dengan begitu―" Gaara berhenti berbicara. Napasnya ia tahan tanpa sadar, lalu dengan berani memandang mata Sasuke begitu racun "―Aku tidak percaya seorang pria sejati membuat kekasihnya menangis"

Pegangan di telinga cangkir kopinya mengerat keras. Naruto bukan tipe gadis yang mudah menangis, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Naruto menangis ―dan ia mendengar Naruto menangis untuknya? Rasanya ...

"Kurasa ini bukan urusanmu" Ujar Sasuke sebisa mungkin nada suaranya tidak melenyap.

"Benar, bukan urusanku. Naruto sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak ikut campur. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihatnya sehancur itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika kau ingin mempermainkan Naruto, maka biarkan aku merebutnya darimu" Sambung Gaara penuh intimidasi.

"Maka rebutlah, lakukan sesukamu"

Sekonyong-konyongnya mereka berada di arena tinju, Gaara berhasrat merontokan susunan gigi Sasuke ―atau sederhananya menghancurkan wajah dinginnya. "Apakah kau tahu kenapa waktu itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku meragukanmu?"

Sasuke bungkam, Gaara melanjutkan "Karena aku merasa tak ada aliran cinta saat kau melihat Naruto. Kau bisa dengan mudah membaca aku mencintai Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca bagaimana perasaanmu kepadanya"

"Aku sangat meragukanmu dan membuatku sangat yakin aku bisa menggantikan posisimu dihati Naruto" Gaara menerawang, pandangan matanya jatuh pada kameranya "Tapi mana mampu aku merebut hatinya saat ia menghentikan aku"

"Dia ―membuatku ragu, membuatku mengerti, membuatku belajar tentang ―" Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak banyak kata yang bisa diucapkan, tak banyak rasa yang bisa diutarakan. Sasuke mungkin mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan, karena pria tak selalu mengungkapkan semua hal dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke memang mengerti.

"Sasuke, semua kemarahanku padamu menjadi sirna begitu ia tersenyum saat ia melindungi, memujamu" Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan bersahabat "Aku yang begitu memuja kekasihmu―dengan sangat nestapa memintamu untuk tidak membuatnya menangis dan terus mencintainya seperti kau mencintai harga dirimu. Aku sangat terluka melihat air mata sedihnya. Aku―"

―"Cukup Gaara. Hentikan ocehanmu" Sela Sasuke "Kau yang seperti itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimataku. Kemana Gaara yang kemarin kutemui begitu arogan, kokoh dan masif itu?"

"Aku rela terlihat begitu menyedihkan demi dia" Sahut Gaara lirih "Bodoh sekali"

"Yeah, begitu bodoh" Tanggap Sasuke "Tapi terlihat seperti pria sejati"

Gaara terkesima dengan pujian Sasuke, ia tak menyangkan akan mendapatkan hal itu dari pria itu. Namun sepertinya ia tak perlu berbicara untuk membalas kalimat pujian Sasuke, dia berpikir pria itu juga perlu bicara.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji apapun padamu" Kalimat Sasuke akhirnya terdengar "Aku sedang bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri. Jika seandainya aku kalah, aku ingin kau ada untuknya"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu" Tukas Gaara cepat "Tapi, berpikirlah tentang kemenangan. Kau yang membicarakan kata 'kalah' ―sungguh aku sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku juga manusia yang memiliki rasa takut" Kekeh Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tak akan lagi" Balas Gaara "Sasuke jangan membuat semua rasa sakit hatiku karena di tolak Naruto dan pengorbananku sia-sia"

"Aku memintamu ..." Sambung Gaara terdengar putus asa. Gaara lalu menggeser kamera miliknya kehadapan Sasuke. pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"Kuserahkan semuanya. Semua tentang cinta, rindu dan kehausanku padamu. Kau yang lebih berhak" Sasuke melihat kamera Gaara. Ia menebak isi kamera itu foto-foto Naruto.

"Aku mengharapkan kabar baik darimu" Ujar Gaara. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan ini telah selesai.

"Apa kau menyerah?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia lalu menengadah ke arah Gaara yang telah menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Aku bisa saja mencampakannya"

"Kau tidak ―Karena Naruto terlalu berharga untuk dicampakkan" Ujar Gaara yang benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya untuk pergi menjauh. Sasuke tak menghentikannya, tak pula mengucapkan kata apapun, ia hanya melihat langkah kaki Gaara sampai pemuda itu keluar dari kafe.

Keinginan untuk melihat isi kamera segera menguasainya, ia lalu menghidupkan benda itu, ia kemudian menemukan sebuah foto Naruto dimana gadis itu tengah tertawa lebar dengan mata yang menyipit.

Ia jadi rindu.

.

.

.

" _Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku? Membuat masa depan bersamaku? Membesarkan anak-anak bersamaku? Melihat anak kita menikah bersamaku? Menimang cucu bersamaku? Juga kembali kepada-Nya bersamaku?"_

Naruto membuka matanya, ia lalu melihat bunga pernikahan Sai dan Ino tempo hari. Tidak layu, tapi tak sesegar pertama. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke adalah ketika ia meletakkan benda itu di meja makan.

Itu adalah pembicaraan yang paling sensitif baginya, dan Sasuke mengusiknya hingga _mood_ nya hancur. Iya menghindari Sasuke dihari berikutnya dengan begitu egoisnya, dan malam harinya ia membuat Sasuke bertindak tak seperti dirinya.

Dan ada apa dengan pikirannya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat kalimat Sasuke saat melamarnya dulu dihadapan ayahnya? Lalu ia menolaknya dengan begitu kasar. Naruto jadi ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu? Apakah sama dengan perasaannya saat itu? Apakah Sasuke dengan membalasnya?

Setelah dua tahun terlewati, kenapa Sasuke baru membalasnya sekarang?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki ini seperti dulu?

"Apa harus dengan menikah dengannya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengatakannya, dia merasa kulitnya mendingin. Mendadak ia menggigil dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar "Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin"

Drrtt ... drrttt

Naruto tersentak begitu ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk, ia lalu memeriksanya ponselnya. Setelah membaca isinya, Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang tamu, setelah itu ia membuka pintu depan dengan cepat.

Matanya melebar saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Belum sempat berbicara ia merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya, dengan lembut ia membalas pelukkan itu. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. "Hai jagoan, lama tidak berjumpa. Merindukanku?"

"Eum! Yuki sangat merindukan Naru- _chan_ sampai rasanya mau mati" Sahut bocah lima tahun itu. Naruto tertawa gemas, lalu mengacak rambut hitam bocah yang mirip sekali dengan sang Ayah.

Perhatiannya lalu teralihkan kepada Itachi dan Istrinya "Itachi - _nii_ , Dei- _nee_ aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kalian datang ke apartementku malam-malam begini"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan Naru- _chan_ " Ujar Deidara―istri Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangannya "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, malam ini kita berangkatnya"

Naruto terlihat ragu "Apa tidak apa kalian mengajakku berlibur? Nanti malah aku mengganggu moment keluarga kalian?"

"Hei, kami senang kok jika kau ikut serta. Malah aku ingin sekali berbelanja denganmu, kudengar festival musim panas di Seoul tak kalah kerennya dengan Tokyo. Ayolah jangan menolak" Pinta Deidara terdengar rajukkan.

Naruto tersenyum tak enak hati. Yang benar saja, masa ia ikut dalam rencana liburan keluarga kecil ala si sulung Uchiha? Ia lalu merasakan tarikkan dan mendapati Yuki memandangnya seperti kucing kecil bermata sipit "Naru- _chan_ , _please_ "

Naruto tak bisa menolak dengan tatapan Yuki, ia lalu melempar pandangan pada Itachi. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum simpul "Jangan pikir soal pekerjaan, tak ada yang akan memecatmu jika kau bolos bekerja selama seminggu"

"Lalu bagaimana jika Sasuke mencariku?" Tanya Naruto beralasan. Walau sebenarnya ia tak cukup yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Itachi menimpali dengan santai "Tidak akan. Aku sudah memberikan pekerjaan untuknya"

"Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa menolak" Ujar Naruto menyerah "Aku bersiap-siap dulu" Pamit Naruto yang lalu masuk ke dalam apartementnya dengan terburu-buru.

Itachi tersenyum saat pandangannya jatuh kepada Deidara dan anaknya Yuki. Ketiganya lalu bertos.

.

.

.

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Aku membanting surat perjanjian antara perusahaan dan perusahaan percetakkan dengan kasar, berharap kemarahanku bisa tersalurkan disana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada satu minggu belakangan ini. Tiba-tiba pihak percetakan tak ingin mencetak majalahnya untuk edisi bulan depan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Masalahnya, perundingan ia dan pihak percetakkan berakhir alot dan mengulur waktu lama hingga 1 minggu, dan hari ini baru ditemukan titik terangnya hingga kata _deal_ terucap. Ini adalah rekor terburuknya dalam bekerja.

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto tak masuk kerja, sudah satu minggu pula. Laporan tentang terbengkalainya pekerjaan Naruto terus berdatangan, teror Ino terus menghantuinya. Wanita itu menudingnya yang tidak-tidak, dan gosip-gosip semakin parah terdengar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Erangku frustasi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menghubunginya kah? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin, Naruto belum menunjukkan perubahan ―malah semakin buruk.

"Atau memang Naruto tidak akan berubah? dia―menyerah kepadaku?" Pikirku. Ah, sial! Rasa resah dan frustasi bisa membuatku semakin berpikir negatif dan aku semakin paranoid.

Aku gila! Sungguh aku mungkin bisa mendaftarkan namaku di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Tokyo.

Kumendengar pintu ruanganku terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam ruanganku sambil menebar senyum. Menurutku suasana hati Hinata semakin bagus semenjak Naruto tak masuk kerja. Gadis itu, apa yang dia pikirkan? Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa?"

"Fortune merubah jadwal wawancara. Mereka ingin bertemu di _Grill & Bar Ryu_ saat jam makan siang"

Aku mendesah lelah, ada-ada saja permintaan dari majalah ternama itu, bisa-bisanya merubah jadwal seperti aku yang tidak sibuk saja. "Baiklah. kita pergi" Tanggapku setengah malas.

Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga wibawaku saat bertemu pandang dengan karyawanku yang banyak berlalu lalang di lobi. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahku dari pintu depan gedung.

Dia ―gadis yang tak ketemu selama seminggu ini ada di hadapanku dengan pandangan yang masif. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Jika posisi kami bukan dalam keadaan saling menghindar, aku pasti akan memeluknya saat ini juga dan bertanya apa saja yang ia lakukan selama seminggu tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukan, dengan berwajah datar seperti yang sering kulakukan aku melewati bahunya yang jelas-jelas memanggil namaku.

Tak salah dengar, Hinata menahan tawanya setelah aku melakukannya. Sejujurnya aku marah, tapi tak melakukan apapun. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memecatnya.

"Jangan diam saja SAAT AKU MEMANGGIL NAMAMU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto terdengar kencang dan begitu menarik perhatian. Kurasakan ia melempar sesuatu saat punggungku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang ringan.

Begitu aku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik badan untuk menghadapnya, lalu aku tahu benda apa yang baru saja Naruto lempar saat tak sengaja pandanganku jatuh ke bawah kaki. Setangkai bunga mawar merah hati.

Untuk apa Naruto membawa mawar.

Aku begitu tak paham saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memungut mawarnya. Lalu kudapati dia memandangku dengan garang. Ah, padangan khasnya. Begitu liar tapi manis.

Rindu. Rindu sekali.

Kumengedar pandangan. Kudapati kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto itu, pintar sekali menarik perhatian orang. Tak jauh dari meja resepsionis aku melihat Ino dan Sai yang memekik saat melihat Naruto.

Kualihkan kembali perhatianku pada Naruto. Wajah gadis itu .. tunggu! Apa itu? tak salahkah aku melihat ia menggunakan pewarna di bibir? Apakah dia juga menggunakan bedak, dan perona pipi. Atau memang pipinya sudah merona? Dia sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya karena gugup. Aku bisa menangkapnya dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak itu.

"A-ayo me-ik ...hah"

Dia bicara apa? Seperti dengung serangga saja, tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kau bicara apa?" Suaraku akhirnya keluar. Dan dia terlihat kesal saat aku berbicara, terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengkilap itu mencebik dan keringat yang muncul dipipinya.

"Ayo menikah denganku!" Ujarnya lantang sambil menyodorkan mawar yang tadi di lemparnya kepadaku.

Aku terbelalak. Tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku hiraukan fakta bahwa tangannya yang memegang bunga itu bergetar hebat, ekspresinya kali ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku juga mengidahkan fakta dari semua karyawanku yang memekik heboh, ada seruan dan entahlah ... Ekspresi Hinata? Entahlah, gadis itu ada di belakangku ―lagi pula aku tidak memikirkannya.

Yang kupikirkan adalah; Naruto baru saja melamarku dengan kejutan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kau melamarku?" Tanyaku begitu bodoh. Astaga! Aku ingin berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh, atau sekalian saja melompat dari atas gedung ini dan memastikan jika ini bukan mimipi di siang bolong.

"Ya, rasanya aku ingin mati saja" Sahutnya koyol.

Aku tersenyum. Aku ingin mengatakan jika dia mati lalu siapa yang akan menikah denganku? Tidak kulakukan. Alasannya? Entahlah ...

"Kau melamar pria dengan sekuntum bunga mawar? Kau pikir aku gadis yang akan langsung menerimanya?"

Ah lihat, wajahnya berubah sangat masam! Gemas sekali, rona di pipinya semakin kentara.

"Sial! Drama Korea bilang ini berhasil" Umpatnya kesal sambil membanting bunga mawarnya. Kakinya menghentak hendak menginjak mawar tersebut. Seketika aku bereaksi cepat.

"Jangan!" Cegahku yang membuatnya berhenti. Dia memandangku heran, kemudian aku berjongkok dan mengambil bunga itu. Aku tak langsung berdiri, aku menenggakkan kepalaku untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Ini tidak benar Uzumaki Naruto" Ujarku pelan. Kulihat Naruto terlihat kecewa.

"Kau menolakku?"

"Ya!" Jawabku singkat. Kulihat ekspresi kecewanya terganti dengan ekspresi terpukul. Oh, tidak! Tidak! Jangan bereskpresi seperti itu sayang "Karena melamar tugas pria" Tambahku cepat.

Dia terkesima, lalu aku tersenyum. Aku lalu merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu memamerkan isinya di depan Naruto "Ayo, sandang namaku dan wujudkan masa depan yang selalu aku impikan bersamamu?"

"Sa ...suke?"

"Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku? Membuat masa depan bersamaku? Membesarkan anak-anak bersamaku? Melihat anak kita menikah bersamaku? Menimang cucu bersamaku? Juga kembali kepada-Nya bersamaku?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan lancar. Kalimat yang pertama kali aku ucapkan di depan Ayah Naruto saat aku melamarnya dulu, kalimat yang setiap sebelum tidurku selalu terucap sejak Naruto menolak menikah denganku. Kalimat yang begitu membekas padahal aku tak pernah mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Eum! Aku mau!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. Kulihat setetes air matanya turun.

Kalimat yang selalu aku impikan dengan Naruto yang akan melengkapinya dengan manis seperti dirinya.

Tangannya terjulur dan aku segera meraihnya, kusematkan cincin emas putih yang selalu menjadi jimat keberuntungaku setiap saat. Benda itu muat di jarinya padahal aku tak pernah mengukurnya. Benar-benar kebetulan atau takdir?

Setelah cincin itu menghiasi jarinya, Naruto mendadak ikut berjongkok lalu dengan segera memelukku dengan erat. Seperti ia yang ingin ikut menyatu dengan tubuhku. Kusambut pelukkannya dengan suka cita.

Semua kerinduan yang kering ini, terbayar.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bisikku ditelinganya. Dengan lembut kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu adiktif di indra penciumanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

* * *

Please, jika kalian ingin protes ―Kenapa sudah ending! Masih ada yang kurang! Hei! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto!"―simpan dulu protesnya oke! Saya akan menjawabnya; Karena tujuan fict ini adalah menunjukan perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto, soal perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke. Pembaca cukup tahu saja jika Naruto cinta Sasuke. Soal apa yang terjadi padanya .. hmm pembaca bisa tebak sendiri aja deh :v Hahaha!

Harus saya katakan bahwa **fict ini sudah ENDING**! Wa! Saya senang akhirnya saya menyelesaikan _Sasuke in Romance_. Kupikir saya bisa menampilkan adegan lamaran yang lebih romantis dan _sesuatu_ , saya sampe nonton acara _melamar_ buat referensi. Tapi semakin banyak referensi malah semakin buntu. Ah, sudahlah, buat sesuai _style_ saya saja.

Setelah banyak _reviewer_ yang mengomentari/membicarakan tentang adegan kissu, saya berpikir mungkin akan sangat _romance and fluffy_ jika ada adegan ciuman saat _ending_. Tapi kupikir SasufemNaru disini bisa menciptakan _romance and fluffy_ tanpa harus kissu kan?

POV Sasuke saya akui begitu OOC, beberapa penggalan membuat saya merasa geli. Benak berteriak "Loe serius buat Sasuke inernya se-melow ini? serius lo gak lagi baperkan Nat?"

Huft. Menghela napas. Sejujurnya part kali ini benar-benar ngejek saya. "Sumpeh gile, lu kayak ngarti aja pernikahan tuh maknanya apa? Sok puitis imbasnya pemahaman yang salah" Sok dah, saya buka kolom protes. Silahkan ...

Tapi btewe,terima kasih lho, pembaca sudah memenuhi permintaan saya di chapter kemarin. Hahaha, sangat menghibur.

Oh ya, ada yang mengira Naruto memiliki ketakutan terhadap pernikahan (Gamophobia). Daripada disebut ketakutan, perasaan Naruto lebih condong ke traumatik/paranoid. Well, seperti tidak ada bedanya dengan takut, tapi itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Gamophobia cenderung takut dengan orang yang mencintainya sedangkan Naruto tidak.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak terkhusus untuk _reader, reviewer, follower and nge-faver_ yang sudah mengikuti perkembangan fict SiR sampe akhir.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang selanjutnya!

Salam,

Komozaku Natsuki.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat pintu dari butik milik Uzumaki Sara dibuka oleh salah satu pengunjungnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seseorang ―dua orang yang ditunggunya. Dengan langkah ringan dia menyapanya.

" _No long to see_ , sepupu" Sambutnya lewat pelukan hangat. Sementara sepupunya ―Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum yang merekah manis. Rambut yang biasanya terikat sembarang kini tergerai indah. Ini pemandangan yang baru bagi Sara.

"Kau juga Sasuke, apa kabarmu?" Tanyanya mengalihkan diri dari pria yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik" Senyumnya.

Sara kembali menatap Naruto "Apa ini? maksudku, apakah ini aura calon pengantin, kau jauh lebih anggun Naruto" Komentar Sara.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja" Balas Naruto sekenanya.

"Oke, aku punya beberapa koleksi gaun pernikahan yang bagus. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan yang paling spesial untukmu" Ungkap Sara sambil membimbing Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memasuki butiknya lebih dalam.

Sara lalu menyibak sebuah tirai besar berwarna putih, seketika itu pula sebuah gaun berwarna putih gading itu tampak dimatanya. Dibagian bawahnya ada warna semu kuning yang entah kenapa terlihat elegan. Sara tak mampu menyembuyikan senyum bangganya. Baginya, gaun ini adalah karya terbaiknya. Dan itu dia persembahkan untuk sepupunya.

"Bagiamana menurutmu Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan gaun pernikahan Sara" Terang Naruto jujur, pun matanya tak menghilangkan kekagumannya melihat gaun pernikahannya sendiri "Tapi ini sungguh gaun pernikahan yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat. Kau yang terbaik Sara!" Pujinya tulus.

"Aku tak meragukan bakatmu Sara, seharusnya kau menjadi salah satu designer ALICEZ" Ujar Sasuke menimpali yang membuat Sara terkekeh.

"Maaf saja, aku tak mau menjadi karyawanmu" Candanya.

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar, pria itu mengeceknya sebentar "Permisi, aku mengangkat telepon dulu" Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari calon istrinya, Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara.

Gadis berambut merah itu menepuk punggung Naruto, hingga si pirang tersentak "Ayo, dicoba dulu!"

"Eum!" Angguk Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Sara yang begitu terburu-buru.

.

Naruto memandang dirinya pada pantulan cermin besar dihadapannya. Sara disampingnya terlihat merapikah sesuatu di gaunnya yang mungkin dimatanya terlihat menganggu. Begitu memukau dan seperti bukan dirinya dalam balutan gaun pernikahan ini.

Perasaan yang familiar ini segera menyerangnya. Astaga! Kenapa ini terjadi lagi saat dirinya sudah yakin?

"Sudah selesai. Lihat, kau begitu sempur―astaga! Kau menangis apa kau sebegitu terha ...ru?" Kalimat Sara melemah diakhir saat yang dia dapati Naruto menangis tergugu sambil meremas tangannya yang bergetar. Tidak terlihat seperti terharu.

Tapi lebih tepatnya merasa tertekan.

"Jangan katakan kau ragu ...lagi?" Terka Sara cemas.

Isakan Naruto malah terdengar nyaring " _Hiks!_ Sara ...aku takut"

"Ya Tuhan! Hentikan tangismu, jika Sasuke lihat dia akan bersedih" Pinta Sara sambil berusaha membuat Naruto menghadapnya. "Ingat, dia sudah berkorban terlalu banyak, jangan menyakitinya lagi!"

Naruto menggeleng lemah"Aku tahu Sara! Tapi aku ..."

 _Aku tetap tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke walau aku mencintainya._

.

.

.

 **Naruto in Romance. Coming soon!**

 _ **Ready guys?**_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

 _tac_


End file.
